


The Serpent's Lair

by aheadfullofwrackspurts



Series: Like Father, Like Son [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Complete, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofwrackspurts/pseuds/aheadfullofwrackspurts
Summary: The second instalment to the 'Like Father, Like Son' series. Based on canon events with lots of twists and turns along the way.Harry's year doesn't get off to the best start and it doesn't seem as though the rest of the year is going to be any better. When dark forces start interfering at Hogwarts, Harry must look out for those he loves.





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in posting, my health has been a bit unstable and my internet has been temperamental...typical! I hope that these first two chapters will be well worth the wait. 
> 
> As always, these chapters were edited by my gorgeous sister, consultmeforcumberbatch. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I am not the mastermind behind the Harry Potter books, nor do I claim to be. All rights belong to J.K Rowling, this is just a bit of fun!
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies!

Harry awoke to the delicious smell of bacon, which wafted up the stairs and into his bedroom, causing his stomach to grumble loudly. His mouth began to water as he inhaled the scent and Harry stretched lazily before manoeuvring himself into a sitting position. Putting his glasses on, his bedroom came into focus and he realised it was early in the morning, around six o’clock. Yawning once more, Harry threw back his bedcovers and began making his bed. Funnily enough, Harry had gotten into a rather solid routine during the time he had spent with his father. Despite the fact that it was summer break, he had been getting up early each day, alongside his father, in order for them to cram in as many leisure activities as humanly possible. It was unheard of for Harry to have done so much over the summer holidays. When he lived with the Dursley’s, he would be lucky to visit Mrs Figg, let alone partake in anything remotely fun.

The time he had spent with his father had been irreplaceable. Harry reminisced over the first day of the summer, when he and his father sat down together and composed a list of all the things that Harry had missed out on growing up. That ranged from things such as trips to the theme park and the theatre to learning how to swim and ride a bike. Harry had even had his first birthday celebration, including a birthday cake, cards and presents. Up until then, Harry had barely been wished a ‘Happy Birthday.’ He was in a state of pure shock when he unwrapped his gift from his father, a Nimbus 2000 broomstick. It took him aback and he just burst into tears of joy at the sight of it. Also, he was lucky enough to have received gifts from Dumbledore and his friends which all arrived by owl. Alongside having a lot of fun, he had learnt so much and it was certainly the best six weeks of his life so far.

After Harry had finished making his bed, he made the short trek across the hallway to the cramped bathroom to take care of his morning ablutions. Once he was washed and dressed, he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he saw his father dishing out their breakfast. 

“Ah, Harry, just in time,” his father said, turning around to greet him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, like a log! How about you?” Harry asked in return as he slumped down into the nearest dining chair. 

“Very well, thank you. Now tuck in, your breakfast is getting cold.” Severus insisted, waving his hand toward the dining table.

Harry drooled as he gazed at the full English breakfast that rested on the table before him. His father knew it was his favourite, and so he tended to prepare it for him when it was an important day, which today was. It was the day he would be taking the train back to Hogwarts. Initially, Harry was going to accompany his father back to school via floo or apparition, however after begging his father numerous times, the man had eventually agreed to let Harry take the train to Hogwarts. With that, Severus brought up the subject for the umpteenth time that week.

“So, Harry, are you sure you still want to take the train to school?”

“Yes, Dad, I’m sure. I enjoy riding the train! Anyway, I don’t want my friends to get suspicious if I don’t turn up.” Harry reasoned.

“Indeed. Though I am still a little concerned about you walking through Muggle London to King’s Cross Station on your own.” His father admitted.

“Well, I did offer you use of my Invisibility Cloak.” Harry said, sarcastically.

Much to his fathers disdain, Dumbledore had gifted Harry James Potter’s Invisibility Cloak. It turns out the cloak was in fact in the Headmasters’ possession when he died, yet James kindly left it in his will for Harry. James seemed as though he was a very honest and genuine man, he must have cared a lot about his mother to have even considered helping her and Harry himself. He desperately wanted to ask his father more about him, but Harry noticed that he always seemed to conveniently avoid the topic whenever he brought it up and so he didn’t push his luck.

“There is absolutely no way that I am using that wretched cloak!” Severus exclaimed. "Imagine how stupid you will look talking to thin air.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Anyway, like I said, I’ll be fine. Besides, I have the amulet you gave me if anything happens.” Harry added, reaching under the hem of his shirt and showing the item to his father.

Along with his broomstick, Severus had gotten him a silver, oval shaped charmed amulet which was embossed with Harry’s thumb print. It was almost like a panic button that the sick or elderly have in the Muggle world. If Harry was ever in any danger, all he would need to do it gently press his thumb against the amulet and his father would come to him immediately. Snape had the partner amulet, which would burn against the mans skin if Harry pressed his own.

They continued to eat their breakfast in companionable silence, whilst his father read the Daily Prophet. When he had finished his breakfast, Harry excused himself to get his things ready to leave. Carefully placing his dishes in the sink, Harry shuffled up the staircase and into his bedroom, taking everything in. It almost felt as though he were leaving the house at Spinner’s End forever. There was no doubt that he was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts to see all of his friends, but he wasn’t able to see his father as much at school due to the alternate roles the pair had to play. 

Harry grabbed his backpack, which was hanging on the back of his bedroom door, and began packing his things that he would need to take on the Hogwarts Express. He walked out of the door and into the hallway before dashing back into his room and grabbing a book off of his shelf to read on the train, just in case he got bored.

————————————————————————————————————————

The time in which he needed to leave had arrived and Harry walked into the sitting room dressed in his Muggle attire, his backpack hanging limply off of his left shoulder.

“Alright, Dad. I’m ready!” Harry announced, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

Severus looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Harry was fidgeting on the spot, not quite knowing where to put himself. He felt uncomfortable with the situation, having to wait weeks and weeks before he was able to spend quality time with his father again. Harry had grown used to having his father around and he realised how dependent he had become.

“Is something bothering you, Harry?” His father asked, looking slightly concerned.

“No.” Harry replied defensively, forcing a smile.

“I know that look by now, something is troubling you. You can still change your mind you know and accompany me back to the castle if you would prefer?” 

“It’s not about that. It’s just, well…I won’t see you that much at school.” Harry admitted, blushing crimson.

“You will still see me for our weekly meetings and, of course, in your Potions classes.”

“I know, but Potions doesn’t count.” Harry replied stubbornly and his father smirked.

Without preamble, Harry rushed over to him and clasped his hands tightly around the mans waist like a limpet. Harry was bathing in the scent of coffee and peppermint that the man always seemed to carry and he buried his head into his father’s robes.

“I’m not leaving the country, Harry. I’m still going to be here.” His father reminded him. 

Harry felt like a massive baby. It wasn’t as if Severus wouldn’t be with him at Hogwarts, it was just that the feeling of being loved and cared for was still terribly foreign to him and he sure as hell didn’t want to lose that. Harry was so used to losing those he loved and the slightest good thing didn’t seem to last long. 

“Sorry.” Harry muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“There’s no need to be sorry, Harry. Are you sure you still want to take the train?” Severus asked, again.

It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes.“Yes, Dad, I’m certain! I just don’t want to go back to hating each other…that’s all.” Harry admitted, stepping back and removing his arms from around his father’s waist. “I’ll be alright when I settle in again.”

“I’m sure you will, Harry. Both you and Draco will be up to no good in no time.” Severus said, winking at him

“Yeah.” Harry chuckled before his face fell slightly. “I don’t know how he’s going to act though…seeing as the word on Quirrell has spread like wildfire.” Harry reasoned.

“Indeed. Lucius will not be exultant about that. Nevertheless, he will not know about your activities at school, unless of course Draco tells him. If he is truly your friend, Harry, he will not spread anything about you.” His father assured him.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Harry replied, smiling up at him.

His father then glanced at the clock on the mantle. “Well, you had better go. Do you have everything you need? Uniform, wand, lunch?” Severus fussed, it was uncharacteristic for his father to be so flustered.

“Yes, I have everything, Dad. Now come on, I’m getting old here!” Harry teased, attempting to drag Severus over to the fireplace.

Surprisingly, Harry had become well acquainted with the Floo Network, and so he was now able to travel by himself, without going to a grate miles away from the one intended. Scooping a hefty amount of Floo powder into his hand, Harry shuffled into the hearth.

“Be careful, Harry. If you get lost go to a Muggle Police Officer and-“

“Don’t talk to strangers, I know, Dad. Can I go now?!” Harry whined, finally starting to get excited and bouncing on the spot.

“Go on then! Remember to use your amulet if you need me.” Severus added before giving him a fixed stare.

“Of course! See you at school!” Harry proclaimed before throwing the powder down, announcing, ‘Diagon Alley,’ before being engulfed in flames. 


	2. Freak

Stepping out of the Floo, Harry was relieved to discover that he had indeed arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in one piece and he swiftly made his way towards the exit. Thankfully, as it was quarter to ten in the morning, the usually raving pub was rather empty. Only entertaining the few drunkards who still remained there from the night before.

Keeping his head down and exiting the Leaky Cauldron, Harry jovially walked along the pavement, gazing in awe at the endless expanse of Muggle shops that lined the street. Despite it being relatively early on a week-day morning, there were still plenty of shoppers merrily bustling about the streets. Luckily, Harry had plenty of time to take the twenty minute walk to King’s Cross, therefore he meandered along, enjoying the morning sunshine. 

Before he left, Harry had been given very clear and detailed instructions by his father. ‘Turn left out of the Leaky Cauldron and follow the road to the end of the street. Then, take a right and walk straight on until you reach the flower stall, take a left and walk until you reach the Church. Take another left and walk until you see the station on the left-hand side.’ It was only until Harry could flawlessly recite the instructions word for word that his father was content enough to let him venture out alone.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that his father actually allowed him travel to the station by himself. Though he supposed that walking alongside ‘Professor Snape’ outside of a school setting was more conspicuous than letting him out on his own. 

Ploughing on, Harry reached the flower stall and took a left, walking along the street that supposedly lead to St Pancras Church. Still taking time to examine his surroundings, Harry was striding along when he stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of him on the pavement was none other than his cousin Dudley, flanked by his infamous gang of meat heads. Obviously school hadn’t started for Dudley yet, and he must have taken a trip into London with his friends. Harry was unsure what to do, he knew that he should run but fear had him frozen to the spot, so much so that he couldn’t move an inch.

One of the boys glanced around and smirked as he witnessed Harry staring at the group in shock. The lanky brunette, who’s face was pickled with acne, elbowed Dudley and pointed rudely at Harry.

“Hey, Big D, isn’t that your freaky cousin?” 

Harry desperately tried to swallow past the lump in his oesophagus as Dudley whirled around to face him. His cousin was definitely a couple of inches taller than when Harry last saw him, and he had certainly grown wider, if that were at all possible. Finally, Harry had managed to budge from the spot he was planted to and sprinted past the boys on the crowded street, aiming to run to the Church for sanctuary.

As Harry started running, he heard Dudley shout, “Get him!”, from behind. Adrenaline pumped through Harry’s veins as his feet pounded against the concrete below, running as fast as his legs would carry him. The action transported Harry back to Dudley’s ‘Harry-Hunting’ days, which he had hoped he would never have the misfortune of reliving. Chancing a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw that Dudley’s crew were gaining on him. Taking a risk, Harry tried to split the group by heading down a narrow street which forked at the end, he took the path on the right and continued running. His plan seemed to work, only two of the gang members were pursuing him now and he sharply took a left turn. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the streets joined together, and he ran flat out along the alleyway and straight into the other gang members. Harry quickly swept around to flee, yet it was no use. Dudley and his other friend were already towering over him, trapping Harry and blocking his escape route.

Two of the boys seized Harry and brutally forced both of his arms behind his back as he struggled against their iron grip.

“Hey, Freak. I haven’t seen you since Christmas.” Dudley said maliciously. “I’ve missed having you around, none of the other kids in the neighbourhood are as fun to chase as you. I can’t smack them when I catch up to them, but I can hit you, I have my fathers blessing.” His cousin snarled.

With that, Dudley swiftly approached Harry and punched him in the abdomen. Harry bent over in an attempt to conceal his stomach, only to be hauled back upright by Dudley’s apprentices. The blows kept coming, fists and feet colliding with his abdomen and a couple rogue punches hitting his face. His cousin threw one final, particularly powerful kick at Harry when the boys holding on to him abruptly released their grip. Harry was thrown to the ground in a crumpled heap and his vision was swimming. He had misplaced his glasses at some point during the ordeal, and so all he could make out were undulating blobs of colour.

Someone, who he guessed was Dudley, waltzed over and crouched down in front of him. Harry desperately wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and his cousin, yet he simply didn’t possess the strength.

“I heard all about your supposed fathers visit to our house, Freak.” Dudley snarled maliciously and Harry’s eyes widened.“If you, or any of your freaky friends dare to threaten my father again, I’ll kill you.” Dudley sneered threateningly. “I think I’ll give you a little souvenir to remember this day, Freak. Hold him down!” His cousin commanded and Harry struggled against the boys as they pinned him firmly against the ground.

The boys continued by rolling up his long sleeved jacket and exposing his forearm. Even without his glasses, Harry could distinguish the glint of something shiny in Dudley’s hand as it caught the sunlight. He immediately recognised it. It was the penknife his Uncle had given Dudley when he insisted on joining the Scouts a couple of years ago. Conveniently, Dudley quit the group shortly after. He clearly only wanted the knife to brag to his friends and for use on occasions such as this.

Wiggling around desperately, Harry winced as the knife began slashing into the skin on his forearm. He tried desperately not to cry out, not wanting to give Dudley and his gang the satisfaction. A few painful minutes later, Dudley spat at Harry for good measure before leaving with his cronies in tow.

Harry was in agony as he tried to manoeuvre himself into an upright position, whilst cradling his bleeding arm. Frantically feeling around for his glasses, Harry finally found them, cracked on the concrete adjacent to an overflowing wheelie bin. Even though they were broken, Harry placed his glasses on his swollen face. Hastily digging around in his rucksack, he located his wand before realising that he couldn’t perform magic outside of school. Sighing, Harry slowly got to his feet, hunching over in a frugal attempt to ease the pain spreading throughout his body like an electrical current. He chanced a look at his bleeding arm and began to inspect it carefully. It turns out that Dudley hadn’t simply cut his arm to ribbons, instead, the word ‘FREAK’ was now engraved on his arm in large capital letters. Gathering all his inner strength, Harry pulled his hood up and lowered his sleeve to conceal his arm before making his way back onto the main street.

Feeling uneasy, Harry sprinted further down the road, wincing each time his feet collided with the pavement when he came to the St Pancras Church. He knew that he should summon his father, yet he also knew that the man would be livid and would likely seek out the boys. After living with the Dursley’s for so long, Harry understood better than to retaliate. It was definitely safer to just put up and shut up. Deciding not to call his father, Harry continued running. ’Not far to go now,’ he told himself and, before long he had reached King’s Cross Station.

Keeping his head down, Harry weaved his way in and out of the mass of commuters swarming the station. Rather than heading straight to the platform, Harry made a diversion to the men’s restroom to take care of his injuries. 

There were a few people in the bathroom as he shuffled in and so Harry just darted straight into one of the cubicles, listening attentively to see whether the occupants would leave. Harry didn’t have the luxury of time and so he just unwound a hefty wad of toilet paper and started gently wiping the excess blood from the wounds on his arm. He had managed to clean himself up relatively well, considering he wasn’t allowed to perform magic and, shoving the remaining tissue into his pocket, he ran out of the restroom and onto Platform 9 3/4.

————————————————————————————————————————

Once Harry was on the platform, he didn’t hesitate to dash up to a man standing next to one of the trains many doors. Boarding the train, he rushed straight to compartment thirteen, the same one he had been assigned the previous year. It was almost as if history was repeating itself as Harry yanked all of the shutters down so that he could get changed into his robes before anybody else entered. Harry had been under the impression that the action wouldn’t be necessary this year, but since when did anything go the way he planned it? He was all dressed and ready to go when the compartment door slid open and he was face to face with a rather shocked looking Draco.

“Harry?! What the hell happened to you?!” His friend asked incredulously.

“Nice to see you too, Draco!” Harry said sarcastically, slumping down into his seat in exasperation.

“Look at your face, and your glasses!” Draco exclaimed, scrutinising his face with disgust.

Harry hadn’t had the opportunity to glance in the mirror, and so he had no idea what sorry state his face was in. Luckily, like his Uncle Vernon, Dudley had mostly avoided his face and aimed more for his flank. Therefore, Harry supposed the most he had on his face was a black eye.

“I ran into a lamppost on the way here and broke my glasses. I will pause for laughter.” Harry lied smoothly.

Draco gave him a questioning look but Harry’s gaze didn’t waver. His friend still looked sceptical of his excuse, yet he was immensely glad that he didn’t pry any further.

“You idiot!” Draco muttered under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. 

‘Thanks! You know, I’m really proud of myself.” Harry retorted. “Can you do magic on the train?” He asked more seriously.

“Yeah, course you can!” Draco replied, as if he had just asked whether the sky was indeed blue. 

“Cool, I can fix my glasses then.” Harry said, as he rummaged around in his backpack for his wand.

Thankfully Harry had learned the spell, ‘Occulus Reparo’, over the summer break after he managed to crush them when he accidentally sat on them at the beach. He was constantly managing to break his glasses one way or another, and so his father had agreed to teach him so he could rectify the damage from further accidents himself. Thank goodness his father had the foresight to teach him.

“Occulus Reparo.” Harry uttered, as he fused the broken lenses back together seamlessly. 

“Awesome!” Draco announced, admiring Harry’s spell-work. 

There was a significant lull in the conversation, and Harry could tell that there were unspoken words from Draco. It was like he was ignoring an elephant in the room and his friend’s legs rocked nervously.

“I can only guess that your family have heard about the events of last year?” Harry said plainly.

Draco appeared a little surprised at Harry’s deduction but nodded his head in response. “Yeah, my father specifically told me to stay away from you this year.” Draco replied sullenly.

“Of course he would.” Harry spat distastefully.

“I’m not going to listen though.” Draco declared defiantly.

Harry was shocked to say the least. He knew that Mister Malfoy wasn’t someone to be messed with, having succeeded in extracting some information about said individual from his father. The man was very cruel, prejudiced and certainly a supporter of the Dark Lord.

“What do you mean you aren’t going to listen? You have to, Draco. Everyone in Slytherin will snitch on you and tell your parents!” Harry voiced with growing concern.

“Let them! I will just make up some excuse like, I don’t know…I was gaining your trust so I can manipulate you into joining the Dark Lord’s ranks. That ought to work.” 

“You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you? I’m questioning myself now!” Harry exclaimed jokily, causing Draco to smirk in response.

“That wasn’t what I was going to talk to you about though, Harry.” Draco said, his voice adopting a serious tone. “You really need to look out for yourself this year. My father, along with some of the other Dark Lord supporters, have plans to take you down this year.”

Harry’s throat went dry as he tried to swallow. He was aware that whatever Draco’s father had planned was going to be diabolical, the man was the human embodiment of evil.

“Great, just what I need for the new term!” Harry said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’m serious, Harry, I’m worried. My father will go to any lengths to get his own way. Just make sure you’re careful.” Draco pleaded. It must be serious if his friend was rattled, not a lot seemed to ‘ruffle his feathers’ so to speak.

“But it’s Hogwarts. Where could be safer than Hogwarts?”

“I don’t know, but I have a really bad feeling about it.” His friend muttered dejectedly as he turned to gaze out of the window.

Harry sighed, his year was already off to an awful start and he hadn’t even stepped foot in the castle yet. If Draco was right in what he was saying, Harry was going to be even more vulnerable to dark forces this upcoming year.


	3. Facing The Facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! 
> 
> I apologise for the delay in uploading, life has been pretty hectic recently. I have been super busy and was on holiday this week so it has taken me a while to upload. I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> If there are any mistakes in these chapters it is because they haven't yet been edited by my beta.
> 
> Enjoy!

The train journey didn’t seem to last long and Harry was surprised when the locomotive pulled into Hogsmeade station. Striding through the castle’s front gates, Harry was even more nervous than he had been last year during the Sorting Ceremony, he was going to have to walk into the Great Hall and face his father.

Although he aimed to be as casual and upbeat as possible, he was well aware that his father didn’t miss a trick. He is going to be furious when he discovers what happened back in London, especially seeing as Harry neglected to use his amulet. If he could just avoid him noticing during the beginning of term feast, he may be able to devise a way to cover up his injuries when he was safely back in his dormitory.

Taking a deep breath, Harry forced his mouth into the widest smile he could muster and strolled into the Great Hall whilst casually chatting to Draco. Since his earlier conversation with Draco, Harry had discovered that his left eye was the one that was bruised and so he purposefully sat on the bench so that his bruised eye wasn’t facing his father. Sitting down, he chanced a peek at the head table out of the corner of his eye. Harry could almost feel the man’s eyes burrowing into his skull, hence he tilted his head slightly and gave the man a small smile before the Headmaster addressed the crowd.

“Good evening, everyone and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. As always, we will begin with the Sorting Ceremony before gorging ourselves on some delicious cuisine.”

Just as Dumbledore had finished his welcome, McGonagall swept into the Great Hall, the  naive first-year students in tow. As Harry watched them shuffle down the hall, he remembered how terrified he had been when he arrived at this foreign place last year. It was so familiar to him now, but he couldn’t forget how daunting it was in the beginning. There was one particular boy that appeared to be much more anxious than the rest of the students. The blonde boy was petite and he kept wringing his hands nervously as McGonagall called out the student’s names. The insecure boy was identified when she called:

“Colin Creevey!”

The now trembling boy made his way up to the front of the hall and perched on the rickety wooden stool. He almost looked as if her were going to laugh, cry and wet himself all at once. Harry silently hoped the boy would be sorted in to Slytherin, just so he could reassure the terrified looking boy. 

“Gryffindor!” The hat bellowed and Colin shuffled over to the rest of the Gryffindor students who were cheering loudly. 

Once the Sorting Ceremony had finished, the usual mass of food arrived in front of them. This included succulent roast meats, every potato product you could possibly imagine, along with dishes filled to the brim with vegetables that were drowning in butter. Harry didn’t feel like eating at all, though he knew that it would immediately raise his father’s suspicions. Picking at his food, Harry frequently pulled his robe sleeve down consciously, increasingly worried that someone would notice the word that was now carved into his skin.

After indulging in a slice of his favourite dessert, Treacle Tart, Harry along with the older students were dismissed whilst the first-year students remained to be lectured by their Head of House. Harry couldn’t wait to vacate the room and so he leapt up from the table and was rushing towards the door. He had almost made it to safety when his father’s voice stilled his motions.

“No running in the corridors, Potter. Stay behind.”

Harry rolled his eyes and, with a heavy sigh, reluctantly dragged himself over to stand next to the Professor as he introduced Slytherin house to the new students. Despite being uncomfortable, Harry was trying to stifle a giggle as he was fairly sure that Severus had recited his welcome speech from last year word for word. 

Once the students had been lectured and Severus was about to leave the common room, he spat.

 “Come with me, Potter.”

Begrudgingly, Harry followed his father along the deserted dungeon corridor and into the man’s office. Snape locked and heavily warded the door before sweeping past Harry and standing imposingly in front of his desk, glaring at him all the while. Harry kept his head bowed, still attempting to conceal his black eye from the man’s death stare, just in case by some miracle he hadn’t noticed. 

“Now, Harry, you can either tell me the truth on how you got that bruise on your face or we can do it the hard way. You’re choice.” Snape threatened.

He knew it was coming, but he had tried so hard for him not to notice that anything was wrong.

“What’s the hard way?” Harry had the nerve to ask.

“I believe we talked about my particular talent for Legilimency over the summer, did we not?” 

“You wouldn’t.” Harry stated disbelievingly.

“Oh, I assure you I would. What will it be then?” Snape sneered impatiently.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry snapped defensively.

Severus crouched down in front of him, clutching Harry’s arm to bring him closer when Harry took in a sudden, sharp intake of breath. Looking at him suspiciously, Harry instinctively whipped his arm away, hiding it behind his back.

“Harry, please tell me what has happened. Has one of the older boys been hateful towards you? Because if they have, I assure you that I will sort it out.” 

“No!” Harry insisted.

“What has happened then?” Snape asked, his patience evidently wearing thin.

“I don’t want to tell you, you’ll get angry with me.” Harry admitted, purposefully looking away from his father.

Severus took a deep breath. “I will try my best not to, Harry. I can’t promise that I won’t get angry, but my frustration is unlikely to be aimed at you.” The man replied honestly.

Silence ensued for a few moments before Harry spoke again.

“Can…may we go into your quarters instead? I don’t really want to explain to you here in the middle of your classroom.” Harry admitted shyly.

Without answering, his father simply rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder and lead him into the cosy sitting room, a fire blazing in the hearth. Instantly, Harry felt a little more at ease and resigned himself to the fact that he would have to face his father head on.

“You may want to sit down.” Harry suggested, gesturing towards one of the armchairs.

Snape eyed him quizzically, yet took his advice and perched on the very edge of the seat. Then, not saying a word, Harry removed his robe, jumper and tie before unbuttoning his shirt to expose the deep purple bruises which were now decorating his abdomen.

Looking up, Harry could see equal amounts of both pain and fury in his father’s eyes as they darted across his chest. His father beckoned Harry towards him and he walked forward to stand in front of him.

“Harry, who did this to you?” Snape asked firmly.

Stray tears were beginning to roll down Harry’s cheeks and he just shook his head vigorously. 

“Tell me, Harry.” Severus insisted. 

Breathing as steadily as he could, Harry held his arm out towards his father who looked at it in a state of shock. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his father gawking at him, Harry snatched his arm back and grabbed his uniform before bolting for the door. Unfortunately his father was too quick for him and the door locked before Harry could reach it. However, this didn’t stop Harry from helplessly trying to wrench the door open and escape. His father then approached silently from behind and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“Let me go! Let me go!” Harry screamed as he flailed about in his father’s arms, desperately trying to shake the man off. “Get off me! I didn’t mean to, don’t hurt me!” Harry pleaded.

“Shh, I’m not going to hurt you.” Severus reassured him whilst guiding Harry over to the settee. 

Harry sat ramrod straight on the sofa and flinched slightly when a potion vial came soaring into his father’s hand from the adjacent room. 

“Take this for my please, Harry.” His father ordered, extending a the flask out towards him.

Harry violently shook his head, tears still flowing down his cheeks as he tried to get as far away from the man as possible.

“It’s just a Calming Draught, Harry. It will help you to relax.” Severus explained.

With shaking hands, Harry took the vial and hesitantly placed it against his lips before gulping it down. He immediately felt calmer and he closed his eyes as a feeling of deep tranquility washed over him.

“Alright?” Snape asked carefully, bringing Harry back to the present. 

Harry nodded his head fractionally in response before he was encouraged to lay across the settee.

“I’m just going to take a look at your abdomen, alright?”

Nodding silently, Harry then felt his father’s cold fingers gently grazing over the severe bruising on Harry’s flank as he inspected the damage. Severus then began to tentatively prod his ribs when Harry inhaled sharply and almost leapt up from the sofa.

“Sorry, Harry.” His father apologised.

“S’alright.” He responded, gritting his teeth against the pain.

“I think we should go and see Madam Pomfrey.” Severus finally announced after a lot of poking and prodding.

Harry’s eyes darted up and he shook his head violently, sitting up before his father promptly pushed him back down.

“I can heal you, Harry, but I think this calls for more practised hands.” Severus confessed. 

“No, I’m not going, Madam Pomfrey will ask too many questions. I’ll be fine, I never saw a doctor when it happened before.” Harry stated firmly.

With a heavy sigh, his father conceded before taking out his wand. “I’m just going to cast a diagnostic spell to check for any broken bones.” His father explained.

“Okay.” Harry murmured.

Snape’s passive look changed to a frown as he scanned the document.

“It appears that you have three cracked ribs on your left side, with obvious amounts of bruising. Cuts on your forearm and of course a black eye.” Severus stated, pointing at the dark purple bruise that was now encircling Harry’s left eye. 

Harry turned away sheepishly before his father addressed him again.

“I am going to heal your cracked ribs with a spell. It will be uncomfortable for a few moments but it should help to ease the pain.” Snape explained as he waved his wand, announcing the spell, ‘Episkey’.

Harry felt a fleeting sharp pain in his ribs before it vanished, leaving a rather dull ache in it’s place. His father then set to work on his bruises, carefully applying the Bruise-Removal Paste to the inflicted areas. Afterwards, Snape solemnly looked at his forearm as he applied Essence of Dittany to the gashes which healed right before Harry’s eyes, leaving behind a collection of thin pink scars. The letters were still legible if one were to look closely, yet they were definitely less noticeable than before. Handing Harry a Pain-Reducing Potion, Severus went to remove his glasses when Harry’s arm instinctively shot up defensively and covered his face.

“I’m just going to apply the Bruise-Removal Paste to your eye, it won’t take a second.” His father explained and slowly, Harry let go of the man’s wrist and squeezed his eyes shut.

Finally, his father finished applying the salve and delicately placed his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose. Reopening his eyes, Harry saw Severus looking down at him worriedly.

“Harry, tell me what happened. I need to know, now.” His father said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

“I can’t. Let’s just forget it ever happened.” Harry replied stubbornly.

“My job is to protect you, Harry, and clearly I am not doing a very good job of it!” His father said, his voice rising.

“It’s not your fault, it’s my fault for being such a freak.” Harry said, feeling agitated.

“No, Son, it’s not and you are not a freak.”

Again the silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity. “You do trust me, don’t you?” His father suddenly asked.

“Of course! I just don’t want you to get cross.”

“I won’t get angry at you, Harry.” Severus said rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“Okay fine, I’ll tell you. Just wait until I have said everything, okay?” Harry stated looking at his father seriously.

Severus seemed to think on this for a while before finally consenting. 

“Very well, go on then.”

Taking a steadying breath Harry ploughed on and explained the morning’s events. He included everything from the moment he had reached the Leaky Cauldron to his arrival at Hogwarts. Instead of the fury he had expected to see on his father’s face, Harry witnessed both sadness and guilt.

Eventually, Harry finished recounting his story and his father just lent forward and sighed into his hands.

“I shouldn’t have let you go alone, Harry. I’m sorry.”

“That is exactly what I didn’t want you to say.” Harry said and his father looked at him curiously. “I should be able to do things on my own, Dad. I shouldn’t need to be chaperoned everywhere. It was just rotten luck that I ran into Dudley and his gang.” Harry explained defiantly. 

“Harry, I don’t think you understand the seriousness of this. You were beaten to a pulp by your cousin and his apprentices and it is entirely my fault. Why on earth didn’t you use your amulet?” His father demanded.

“I didn’t think it was important enough. It was only ‘Harry-Hunting…’”

“Do you even hear what you are saying, Harry? This is beyond normal and I will not have anyone abusing my son.” Severus bellowed.

A little startled by his father’s booming voice, Harry nodded slightly as Severus continued.

“That is why I will be paying the Dursley’s a visit tomorrow.” The man added.

“No, no you can’t!” Harry pleaded. “You don’t understand, you can’t. Dudley only did this because of your visit last year.”

Harry hadn’t quite wanted to word it like that and immediately regretted it when he saw the look of culpability on his father’s face. 

“It’s not your fault, Dad.” Harry added quickly. “That’s not what I meant, it’s just… I know my relatives, and the best thing to do is to let the matter rest, okay?”

“It is my fault, Harry. I should have gone with you under that blasted cloak!” Snape shouted as he kicked the coffee table, making Harry jump out of his skin.

Harry’s heart was racing as he tried to calm down from his father’s sudden outburst. He knew that the violence wasn’t aimed at him. Rising from his seat, Harry stepped over the now upended coffee table and walked over to his father who was standing in front of the fireplace, facing away from him.

“You trust me though, don’t you?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Of course I trust you, Harry.” Severus insisted, turning around to face him.

“Then have faith in my plan. It will work, I promise.” Harry reassured him, reaching out to hold his father’s hand.

A long time passed before either of them spoke again and Severus had reluctantly agreed to leave the matter for the time being, but not before apologising to Harry profusely. They then sat together for a while and Harry melted into the sofa, his head resting on his father’s lap as the man gently ran his fingers through his tangled mass of hair.

At some point, Harry must have fallen asleep as he felt himself being lifted off of the sofa and into his bedroom. He didn’t have the energy to prise his eyelids open and protest. Setting him down on the bed, his father kissed him lightly on the forehead and left the room, leaving his door open a crack. Harry couldn’t suppress a grin as he snuggled down underneath his duvet.


	4. Self-Centred Much?

Awaking with a start, Harry fumbled for his glasses and threw them onto his face before leaping out of bed. He frantically made his bed before throwing on his uniform and wetting his untameable hair down.

After brushing his teeth, Harry rushed out of the bedroom door, still attempting to fasten his tie, and sprinted into the kitchen to see his father. The man was sitting rather sedately at the dining table, reading the paper with his morning coffee.

“See you, Dad!” Harry exclaimed, dashing out of the room, desperately wanting to avoid any further conversation about yesterday’s events.

“Why in Merlin’s name are you rushing around like a blue arsed fly, Harry?” His father called out. “It’s only six o’clock, lessons don’t start for another three hours.”

“I know, but I have to get my timetable.” Harry explained, still fiddling with his tie.

“Look, come over here.” Severus instructed, gesturing for Harry to come towards him.“It may have escaped your mind, but I am the Head of Slytherin house, and so I have your timetable. There is no need to rush.” The man explained calmly as he made a final adjustment to Harry’s tie and smoothed down his robes.

“Thanks.” Harry responded before slumping down in one of the dining room chairs, his father passing him his new timetable.

He scrutinised his schedule for a while before announcing. “Well, this is just great!”

“What is it?” Severus asked, sounding thoroughly disinterested.

“Double History of Magic this morning. That’s a nice welcome back gift isn’t it, being bored sh-“

“Language!” His father exclaimed before he could even finish his sentence. “At least having a double lesson means that the hours won’t be spread across the week.”

“Come on though, Dad.” Harry whined. “Two hours of Professor Binns droning on and on about some Goblin War from the eighteen hundreds, I don’t think I can survive it.”

“Harry…” His father said giving him a warning look. “You barely managed to pass History of Magic last year, therefore I suggest you try harder this year.”

“Fine, I’ll try my best.” Harry replied sulkily as he continued to inspect his timetable.

“That’s all I ask.” Severus replied simply.

“Alright, I’m going to go and see Hermione, she’s usually up this early. I’ll see you on Friday, yeah?” Harry asked.

“Well, you will certainly see me in Potions class before then, but yes. I will see you on Friday evening for our weekly session.”

“Yeah, can’t really class Potions lessons as seeing you though. That’s your persona, not you.”

“Indeed.” His father stated flatly.

“Okay then, see you later.” Harry said, standing up and giving his father a brief hug before leaving the room.

————————————————————————————————————————

Looking left and right, Harry made sure that the dungeon corridor was deserted before making his way to the Great Hall. He spotted Hermione sitting in her usual spot, staring intently at a piece of parchment on the table, which he assumed was her newly assigned timetable. Harry sat heavily on the bench opposite Hermione and leant over to take some toast and marmalade before his friend even noticed him.

“Oh, Harry! I didn’t see you come in, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Well, as good as you can be after finding out you have double History of Magic this morning.” He said glumly, waving his timetable in front of her.

“That is rather unfortunate. It’s a fascinating subject but Professor Binns can make the lessons a tad boring.” Hermione admitted.

“A tad?! Merlin, Hermione, I struggle to keep my eyes open. I’m going to have to try harder to stay awake though. Snape has warned me that I need to up my grade.”

“Oh, I see. Well I’m more than happy to help you, Harry. You could always go to the library and read some more interesting volumes rather than trying to retain everything in Professor Binns’ lectures.” She offered.

“Thanks, Hermione. That’s a good idea, I’ll do that later.” Harry mused, taking a bite out of his toast.

With that, he saw a rather flustered looking Draco making his way across the hall. 

“I have to speak to Draco a minute, I’ll see you in Defence later, yeah?”

“Okay, Harry. See you later.” She replied with a smile.

Harry casually walked over to Draco and his friend’s facial expression turned from concern to intense fury in less than a minute. Harry decided to nip his explanation in the bud.

“Right, before you bite my head off, Snape saw my bruise and made me go to Madam Pomfrey. I’m fine, no harm done.” Harry stated, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“No harm done?!” Draco said loudly before quietening his voice to a harsh whisper. “I tell you on the train that people are out to hurt you and you don’t come back to the dormitory last night. What was I supposed to think?”

“Look, Draco, I’m fine, stop worrying. I already had to explain to both Snape and Madam Pomfrey how I managed to get a black eye. Then, by the time I went to leave it was after curfew. Snape told me I would have to stay the night, I’m sure he did it just to spite me.” Harry lied smoothly.

“That’s rough.” Draco responded sympathetically.

“Yeah…want to know what else is rough?”

“What?” 

“We have double History of Magic this morning.” Harry stated flatly.

Draco gawked at him in a state of shock as if trying to decide if Harry was serious before taking a spot at the the Slytherin table and repeatedly banging his head against the hardwood. Harry giggled to himself as his friend continued to moan about their upcoming lesson.

————————————————————————————————————————

Surprisingly, History of Magic turned out to be the least of the pairs worries. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts they should have been dreading. After enduring a painfully dull lesson outlining the details of the International Warlock Convention 1289, they made their way to the Defence classroom where they were greeted with a sickeningly wide, cheesy grin.

“Good morning, children! Come in and take your seats, we have brains to fill!” The man said enthusiastically, making Harry cringe at his condescending tone.

The pompous man strutted between the rows of desks, acting like he was the most important individual in the Magical World. Already, it appeared that he took more pride in his appearance than anything else, judging by his well-groomed blonde locks and his pristine set of silk robes. ‘He would get on well with Zabini.’ Harry thought and he tried desperately to stifle a laugh. 

“Welcome, class! I am Professor Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, winner of Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile award and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” He boasted with that nauseatingly sweet smile.

Chancing a glance around the classroom, Harry noted that most of the Slytherin students were glaring at the man in utter disbelief. However, most of the witches in Gryffindor, including Hermione much to Harry’s despair, were fawning over him like a King Charles puppy. Sighing, Harry turned his attention back to the Professor, whom was still bragging about his copious achievements. 

“Now, I thought we would start this term with a pop-quiz to see how many people have done the required reading of the textbooks over the summer.” Lockhart announced, proceeding to hand a piece of parchment to each student. 

Harry took his with a polite nod of his head and began to read the questions. There weren’t any questions on defensive spells or dark creatures, instead they were all about him. Surely they wouldn’t be subjected to yet another incompetent teacher this year, but then, if Lockhart wasn’t Voldemort in disguise, then he was already off to a better start.

The class spent half an hour on the pop-quiz before the man finally moved on to something worth studying. Harry really didn’t care what Lockhart’s favourite colour was and he certainly wasn’t interested in the hair products he used. 

The Professor was asking the class about the disarming spell and asked if there was anyone who knew the incantation. Of course, Hermione’s hand shot straight up and she informed him that it was ‘Expelliarmus’. The man seemed so self-absorbed, Harry was beginning to wonder whether he was testing the class or if he just didn’t have a clue himself. 

Then, without any warning, the classroom door burst open and Harry’s father strode down the centre aisle and straight up to a rather startled looking Lockhart. Harry thought something was wrong until Lockhart finally decided to address the unexplained visitor.

“Ah, Professor Snape! Perfect timing.” Lockhart said, smiling loopily.

Harry had to try and control his laughter as one look at his father showed him that he wasn’t amused at all. On the contrary, he looked extremely uncomfortable and Harry imagined that all he wanted to do was leave Lockhart’s classroom without looking back.

“Professor Snape has kindly consented to help me with a demonstration this afternoon. I am going to teach you the proper duelling techniques.” Lockhart explained, cockily.

Everyone looked around the room suspiciously and stared towards the front of the classroom, waiting for the showdown to begin. Lockhart didn’t stand a chance against his  father, the man won’t even know what hit him. When Lockhart wasn’t forthcoming, Snape took over and addressed the class. 

“All of you, stand up and away from your tables!” The Potions Master bellowed and everyone hastily complied.

With a wave of his wand, his father sent all of the desks to the edge of the room, leaving a long, wide space in the centre. The students quickly lined up in front of the desks that were now shoved against the edges of the room, and anxiously waited for the show to begin. Harry was excited to see Lockhart fall flat on his arse.

“Right, class. The first thing witches and wizards must do when initiating a duel is bow to one another.” Lockhart proclaimed.

The Professors then demonstrated, facing each other in the middle of the room, wands held upright in front of their faces before bowing. Snape barely bowed and kept his eyes on Lockhart the entire time. ‘Never take your eyes off of your opponent.’ Harry recited to himself, remembering their discussions over the summer. The pair then sharply whisked their wands out to their side before walking in opposite directions. Finally facing each other from each end of the room, both men raised their wands.

“On the count of three!” Lockhart announced, trying to sound authoritative. “One, two, three!”

“Expelliarmus!” His father shouted, just as the Professor finished the countdown, sending Lockhart’s wand flying and snapping straight into his father’s firm grasp.

Lockhart looked around utterly bemused and Harry burst out laughing at the indignant look on the mans face.

“That was very good, Professor Snape. Although, if this weren’t a demonstration, it would have been far too easy to stop you.”

“Of course, Professor.” Snape replied sarcastically and Harry was struggling to conceal his laughter any longer. He was promptly snapped out of his and Draco’s hilarities when his father shouted.

“Potter!”

“Yes, Professor Snape?” Harry asked, straightening up.

“If you find this so hilarious, get up here and demonstrate your remarkable talent.” Snape sneered.

Harry tried to determine what the man was up to but came up a blank. “Yes, Sir” he said simply before walking into the centre of the room as confidently as possible. 

“Merlin’s beard! I didn’t know Harry Potter was in my class!” Lockhart expressed, suddenly developing an interest in him.

“Do not stroke Mr Potter’s ego, Gilderoy.” His father interjected. “He doesn’t need to become any more arrogant than he already is.”

The infernal Defence Professor then started waltzing around the room, looking for another volunteer when Harry’s least favourite person stepped forward to offer their assistance. That prat Zabini was walking towards him then, with wands in front of their faces, they bowed, and Harry refused to break eye contact with his opponent. Walking to the other side of the room where his father stood, the man gave him a reassuring nod before Harry whizzed around and raised his wand, pointing it directly at Zabini.

“You are to attempt to disarm your opponent. Now, on the count of three. One…two-“

Zabini cheated and shouted,“Flipendo!” before the Professor had even finished the countdown.

In a fruitless attempt to defend himself, Harry experimentally waved his wand in an arc motion. To his delight, the curse rebounded and hit Zabini squarely in the chest, knocking him flying. Harry then finished the duel by shouting “Expelliarmus!,” his classmates wand zooming into his outstretched hand on his first attempt.

Harry smiled with relief and turned around to see that his Professor, along with the students, were staring at him with mouths agape. Even Harry’s father looked a little unsettled. Suddenly, he felt very self-conscious and so he tentatively walked over to Zabini and passed him his wand. Though, he didn’t turn his back on the boy, just in case the prat decided to hex him. 

Lockhart finally broke the deafening silence.“Okay, that will be all for today. Class dismissed!”

Harry sighed in relief before grabbing his things and leaving one of the weirdest Defence Against the Dark Arts classes he had ever attended.


	5. Testing Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologise for the delay, my continuity is shockingly bad.
> 
> These chapters are yet to be edited and so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Onwards, my lovelies!

Friday evening came around and Harry found himself outside of Snape’s office door for their first meeting of the term. Calming his nerves, Harry knocked hesitantly before hearing a curt command to enter.

Upon entering the room, his father was, unsurprisingly, bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling notes in the margins of his students work. The man didn’t prise his eyes away from his task for a few moments, then without a word, he gracefully rose from his chair and ushered Harry into his private quarters.

Trailing anxiously behind him, Harry took the proffered seat and stared at his father expectantly. The silence was palpable. 

“How are you, Harry?” His father finally asked. 

“Fine thanks, Dad. How are you?” Harry asked nervously.

“Fine.” Severus replied simply, proceeding to lean forward and glare at Harry intently.

“I want to talk about Wednesday’s Defence class.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry responded, reassured that it wasn’t anything too serious.“It was absolutely brilliant! The look Lockhart’s face!” Harry replied exuberantly.

Completely ignoring his previous comment, Severus continued to scrutinise him.

“How did you perform a Shield Charm?” The man asked seriously.

“I- I don’t know.” He replied honestly. “It just sort of…happened.”

“I see.” His father responded, not seeming convinced. “So you have never encountered Shield Charms before?”

“No, I didn’t even know I had produced one.” Harry confessed.

“Indeed, that was what happened. You sent the Knockback-Jinx Zabini cast straight back at him.”

Harry chuckled. “It was brilliant though, you have to admit!” 

“It was amusing.” His father admitted with a slight smile on his face.“However, I am not sure you understand the importance of your actions. Often, witches and wizards aren’t competent enough to produce a Shield Charm as an adult, let alone at the age of twelve. In addition, casting the charm wandlessly is simply unheard of. Therefore, how on earth did you manage it?” Severus questioned, gazing at Harry as if he were an insect being examined under a microscope. 

“I don’t know! I just…I really didn’t want Zabini to get the better of me and I didn’t want to make a fool of myself. It was just a coincidence.” Harry insisted. 

Then, without uttering another word, his father was moving the living room furniture out of the way, including the armchair that Harry was currently occupying.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Harry asked in sheer disbelief as his chair slid across the floor and into the corner.

“An experiment, come over here a moment.” Severus demanded, signalling him over.

Doing as instructed, Harry trotted over to his father, who quickly spun him around so that he was facing the opposing wall.

“Right, get your wand ready.” Severus said and Harry obliged, extracting it from the inside  pocket of his robes.

His father’s hand then enveloped Harry’s. “Okay, so. Wave your wand in a swift arc motion like this.” Snape said, guiding his hand. “Then speak the incantation, ‘Protego.’”

Even after trying numerous times and using the correct wand movements and incantation, Harry couldn’t produce the intended charm and he became increasingly frustrated. He was about to blow up in indignation when his father commanded him to cease his attempts.

“Alright, let’s try another method. Walk to the other end of the room and turn to face me, Harry.” Severus ordered.

Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes, Harry stormed over to the other side of the room and raised his wand, ready for whatever his father had planned. Then without any warning, Harry jumped a foot in the air when Severus bellowed.

“Rictusempra!”

Instinctively, Harry raised his wand hand to cover his face, which in turn produced a Shield Charm. His action successfully sending the spell flying back towards his father. Worrying, he peeked out from behind his hands but was glad to see that the man had managed to divert the spell.

“Quite extraordinary.” His father muttered, looking at him with wide, searching eyes.

“What is, Dad?” Harry asked innocently. 

“You see, Harry, as would be expected at your age, you cannot perform a Shield Charm. Yet it seems when you are angry, or indeed under threat, you manage to cast one. I deliberately made you practise the spell until you were infuriated, testing whether my theory was correct, which it was.” His father explained.

“Oh.” Harry said solemnly. “Is that why the whole class was looking at me like I was some sort of freak then?” 

Severus gave him a pitied look as Harry held his head down in shame, rolling up his jumper sleeve to inspect the word that was now imprinted in his skin. When he chanced a look up, he was startled to see his father crouched down in front of him.

“Harry?” His dad uttered, cupping Harry’s chin and lifting it so that he was looking straight into the man’s eyes.“You are not a freak. Everyone was just taken by surprise, you are a very special boy, Harry.”

“Special is just another word for freak!” Harry exclaimed, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

“It isn’t, but let me rephrase that. You are a very powerful wizard if you are able to wordlessly cast such an advanced spell at such a young age. It has never been known, Harry.”

“Great. My new title will be The-Spell-Repelling-Boy-Who-Lived! Bit of a mouthful isn’t it?” Harry said with a small grin.

His father smirked. “Right then, I think this calls for some tea.” He announced before sweeping out into the kitchen.

————————————————————————————————————————

After enjoying a pleasant, uneventful weekend with Draco, Harry was feeling rather upbeat as he made his way to Herbology that morning. Since he had been back at Hogwarts for a week, It was clear that everyone in Slytherin, except for Draco, was shunning him for interrupting Voldemort’s plans last year. Even so, it didn’t bother him. Harry was content enough knowing that he needn’t pretend he was someone he wasn’t.

Filing into the classroom, the class were greeted by an incredibly cheery Professor Sprout. “Good morning, class!”

“Good morning, Professor Sprout!” The students answered in unison.

“Welcome to your first, second-year Herbology lesson! Today we will be studying Mandrakes. Now, lets see…ah, Mr Potter? Are you able to tell me what a Mandrake is?”

Harry was slightly caught off guard, yet he was somehow able to cultivate a fairly decent answer.

“Uh…I know they can be used as a restorative in potions, returning anyone who is cursed to their original state. Oh, and their cries can be fatal!” Harry added quickly. 

“Excellent, Mr Potter! Ten points to Slytherin!” She announced and Harry beamed at his Professor before she continued. 

“We are going to be replanting some Mandrakes today. Now, as Mr Potter rightly said, a Mandrake’s cry can be catastrophic for anyone who has the misfortune of hearing it. Therefore, each of you should find a pair of earmuffs on the bench in front of you. I suggest you put them on, unless you want to be knocked out for a week!” The Professor said, chuckling.

Looking down at his bench, Harry couldn’t fail to notice the pair of bright pink, fluffy ear muffs sitting in front of him. Cringing, Harry glanced over at Draco and spotted a pair of black earmuffs. Without hesitating, he scrambled to get to them first, leaving his friend to wear the pink ones. 

“Oi, you git!” Draco exclaimed, playfully swatting Harry on the arm.

Draco looked around sheepishly and saw that the rest of the class were already sporting their earmuffs, and so as if accepting his fate, he moodily clamped them over his ears.

“Aww, they are just your colour! You’re making me blush!” Harry said teasingly, fanning his face for added effect before receiving yet another clip from Draco.

————————————————————————————————————————

Just before dinner, Harry was sitting out in the courtyard with Hermione. They were already discussing their plans for next year, seeing as they will need to choose their elective classes in the spring. Both of them were discussing Ancient Runes when Draco walked over to greet them. 

“Alright, Harry? Granger?”

“Yeah, we’re good thanks, Draco.” Harry replied with a smile.

“What are you up to?” The boy asked, looking at Hermione suspiciously.

“We were talking about which extra classes we might want to take next year.” Harry explained, completely oblivious of the daggers Draco sent to Hermione. 

“Oh, right. I don’t want to be worrying about that just yet.” Draco admitted, casualty glancing around the courtyard.

“You should think about it though, Draco.” Harry insisted, you don’t really want to get lumped with something you don’t like.”

“Yeah.” Draco responded half-heartedly. “What subjects are you thinking of taking then, Granger?”

Harry could feel Hermione’s shock at being spoken to, but she answered him confidently enough.

“They all sound intriguing but I really like the sound of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.”

“I see… not interested in Muggle studies then? It is a soft option if you ask me.” Draco spat as if the word Muggle tasted bitter on his tongue.

“I don’t think it’s a soft option, I just think it would be unfair on the other students if I chose that class,” Hermione reasoned.

“How so?” Draco questioned, looking at Hermione menacingly.

“My parents are Muggles, so I have quite a lot of experience.” She stated nonchalantly.

Draco’s expression contorted and he looked at Hermione with a mixture of disgust and fury. Although, rather than addressing her, he spun around to face Harry.

“You’re associating with a filthy Mudblood?!”

Harry was shocked into silence and Hermione rushed off looking completely heartbroken. He didn’t have a clue what the term meant, but it didn’t take a genius to work out that the phrase was derogatory.

“What is wrong with you?!” Harry shouted shoving his friend aside.

Without looking back at Draco, Harry sprinted to catch up to Hermione who was sprinting across the castle grounds.

“Hermione! Hermione! Please stop, I want to talk to you!” Harry called after her.

Thankfully she stopped, and slumped down on the ground, her back leaning against an oak tree. She had her head in her hands and she was crying quietly, her shoulders shaking as she tried to stifle her tears. Harry wasn’t used to comforting people and so he wasn’t really sure what to do. However instinct seemed to take over and he lowered himself onto the ground beside her and gently put his arm around her shoulder.

“I’m really sorry, Hermione.” He said, stroking her arm in an attempt to console her.

“W-what are y-you sorry for? It was D-Draco who s-said it. I j-just don’t know why you hang around with someone so c-cruel.” She stuttered through her tears.

“I honestly thought he was different to the other Slytherin’s, Hermione. He was raised in a Pureblood household but he seemed to disagree with their views…but perhaps I was wrong. I will never let him hurt you again, I will make sure of it.” Harry stated firmly.

Hermione lifted her head from her hands for a moment and looked Harry straight in the eyes, as if wanting to make sure that Harry wasn’t bluffing. As opposed to saying anything more, he rolled down the sleeve of his robe and gently wiped away her tears before bringing her in for a hug. 

“Draco is going to get a bollocking I can assure you.” Harry said, chuckling softly.

Hermione giggled in response before pulling away from him and staring at him quizzically.

“Why?” She whispered, catching Harry by surprise.

“Why, what?” Harry asked, feeling slightly confused.

“Why are you standing up for me?”

“Because you’re my best friend.” Harry replied honestly. “You aren’t friends with me just because I’m the ‘Boy-Who-Lived.’ You look out for me and heck, you even help me with my homework! Also, I hate people who are prejudice and I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of it.”

Shit, Harry thought to himself. he’s gone and done it this time, Hermione is intelligent, she’s bound to ask when and that would lead her straight to his abusive relatives. Why did he have to open his big, fat gob?!

“You do?” She asked hesitantly.

And there it is!

“Uh, yeah, a little.” Harry muttered. “People think I’m evil because I’m in Slytherin, all except you of course!” 

“You aren’t evil, Harry. I know a good wizard when I see one.” Hermione said shyly.

“Thanks, Hermione. That means a lot.”

“No problem, Harry. Thank you for sticking up for me. No one has done that for me before.”

“It’s my pleasure! Come on then.” He said, helping Hermione to her feet. “Lets go and eat dinner before I deal with Draco.”

The pair ambled back to the castle, chatting animatedly as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Harry was seething. How dare Draco insult his friend. Their imminent conversation certainly wasn’t going to be pretty.

————————————————————————————————————————

After dinner, Hermione headed back to Gryffindor the common room and Harry waved her goodbye. He remained in the Great Hall, waiting for Draco to leave. Eventually, the boy got up and started to make his way out of the hall, Harry hot on his heels. As Draco was approaching the Dungeon corridor, Harry called out to him.

“Hey, Draco!’

The boy froze and spun around, looking at Harry guiltily.

“How dare you insult my friend. You know, I really thought you were different, Draco, but I guess I was wrong. You’re just like your bloody father!”

“I am not anything like my father, and you know it! I have just grown up in a household which taught me to hate Muggleborns. I can’t help it, it just slipped out!” His friend shot back.

“That’s your father talking and you know it! Always making up pathetic excuses to save your own skin! That doesn’t make what you said okay! You were being a prejudiced prat and I don’t want to be friends with someone who doesn’t give people the respect the deserve!” Harry bellowed.

Somehow, the boys had developed a small audience. A lot of the Slytherin students were now gathered around them, egging them on.

“Respect is something that is earned, not given! That girl doesn’t know how to respect her superiors!”

“SUPERIORS?!” Harry’s voice reached an all time high. “Since when have you been better than everyone else?! Sorry I didn’t get the memo, Sir!” He spat, bowing mockingly.

“You really think you are going to achieve anything consulting with people like that?!” Draco screamed.

“People like what?! At least she has common decen-“

“What in Merlin’s name is going on here?!” A familiar voice shouted, cutting Harry off.

He gulped as the crowd of students parted, giving none other that his father a clear path to the pair who, until now, were mercilessly screeching at each other. Severus gave him a cold, hard stare and Harry had forgotten how unbelievably scary his father could be when he was in teaching mode.

“Both of you, my office, now!” Snape bellowed ushering them along the corridor and into his classroom.

Once they were inside, the office door slammed closed behind them and Snape stood imposingly in front of his desk, glaring at the pair menacingly.

“Would either of you care to tell me why you two were having a shouting match in the middle of the corridor?!” The Potions Master asked harshly.

Draco paled considerably and so Harry plucked up the courage to answer. He knew that his father would never hurt him, he could just be bloody scary at times.

“I initiated it, Professor. We had a disagreement.” Harry said solemnly, looking at his feet in shame.

“I see. Do tell, Mr Potter, I am intrigued.” Snape sneered.

“Draco just insulted my friend, Sir, because she is Muggleborn.”

Silence ensued for a short while.

“Mr Malfoy, you will have detention with me on Saturday at ten o’clock, do not be late. Now, I would like to have a discussion with Mr Potter about Slytherin values.”

“Yes, Sir.” Draco replied sheepishly, giving Harry a sympathetic look which he turned away from.

As soon as Draco had left, his father locked and warded the door before saying anything else.

“Right, Harry, what’s going on? It isn’t like you to become so hostile.” His father questioned in his usual calm voice.

“Well…Hermione and I were chatting in the courtyard about the extra classes we want to take next year when Draco came over. He asked what classes Hermione wanted to take and, when she replied, he questioned why she wasn’t going to take Muggle Studies. Then Hermione said that she was Muggleborn and Draco called her a… a…Mudblood.” 

His father looked passive and Harry continued when he didn’t respond.

“She was really upset and I so I followed her. I mean, you know what my relatives were like, Dad. I hate it when people put others down for things they can’t control. I hated seeing my friend hurt and it felt even more personal because…because of Mum,” Harry admitted, tears threatening behind his eyes.

“Come here, Harry.” His father said, sitting down and lifting Harry onto his lap. 

“You see, Son, Draco is from a Pureblood family. As you are aware, his father is particularly cruel and his hostility towards Muggleborn's was instilled into the boy from an early age. I do not believe Draco agrees with these views, it is rather an inbuilt response.” Severus explained.

Harry thought about this carefully, but how could he forgive Draco for being so hurtful?

“How do you know all this?”

“Well, as Head of Slytherin house, I am well acquainted with Pureblooded Wizarding families and their methods. Also, during the first Wizarding War, when I was posing as a Death Eater, regrettably I got to know Lucius very well. His methods are barbaric and so I cannot fully blame Draco for his actions. However, that does not excuse the term he used against Miss Granger.”

“Yeah…I guess I have to go and apologise to him now don’t I?” Harry stated solemnly.

“Well that is your decision, Harry.” Severus replied simply. 

“Alright, thanks, Dad.” 

“Your welcome, Harry.” Severus replied, letting him down.


	6. Enemies of Severus Beware

After a very long-winded discussion, Harry had conceded to forgive Draco. Though he made it perfectly clear that if he ever used that derogative term in front of him again, it would cost them their friendship. Draco himself did seem to look truly guilty and so he resolved to carry on as if nothing had occurred between them.

The weeks passed unbelievably quickly, and before Harry knew it, Halloween had arrived. As always, everyone was overflowing with excitement at the prospect of a delicious feast, yet for Harry and his father, it wasn’t such a remarkable day. The pair had already established a plan for the evening. They both intended to attend the feast, to show their faces, then Harry was going to wait for his father to leave the Great Hall before they trekked up to the Astronomy Tower together. Lighting candles in memory of his mother and James, similar to what Harry had done the previous year.

After deliberately missing the feast last year, Harry hadn’t ever seen the Great Hall decorated for Halloween. Draco was right, it was magnificent. Hundreds of Jack-o’-lanterns were suspended in the air, chasing away the darkness in the room and giving it an ominous feel. The Hogwarts ghosts were out in full force, making unsuspecting students jump at any given opportunity.

Then when the mountains of food arrived on the tables, Harry observed that all of the dishes were themed around Halloween. This included beef burgers decorated like pumpkins, mini pizzas sporting a spiders web design and even mashed potatoes piped into the shape of ghosts. If at all possible, dessert was even more fantastic. The table was inundated with every kind of sweet treat you could possibly imagine, everything from the traditional toffee apple to massive brownies decorated like graveyards. 

Despite the tantalising treats on offer, Harry didn’t manage to eat very much at all. Celebrating on this day just didn’t seem right. Glancing up at the Head table, he saw his father rising from his seat and slipping out of the side door. Harry decided to wait a few minutes before he moved so he didn’t raise any suspicion, even though he knew that everyone was more than occupied with the evening’s festivities to notice. 

Sneaking out, Harry made his way along the corridors leading up to the Astronomy Tower. He was rushing up the staircase, taking two steps at a time, when he almost slipped on a puddle of water. Looking down at his feet, he was shocked to see that water was flooding the second floor corridor. 

Silently, Harry made his way along the hall, searching for the cause of the flood when he arrived in front of the Girl’s Bathroom door. Suddenly becoming worried that someone was in there, Harry opened the door and a deluge of water escaped through the gap. He crept into the room and called out.

“Is anyone in here?!”

There was no response and he continued looking around, not feeling particularly comfortable skulking around the girl’s lavatory. He tried calling out again but heard nothing, when suddenly a phantom figure of a girl poked her head around the corner of one of the bathroom stalls.

“Hello?” Harry called shyly. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Myrtle, who’re you?”

“Nice to meet you, Myrtle.” Harry replied. “Do you know what’s happened here?”

“I don’t know. I was just relaxing in the U-bend and when I came out, the bathroom was flooded.” Myrtle explained. 

“I see. There’s no one in there with you then?”

“No, nobody ever comes in here.”

“Why not?” Harry asked innocently.

“They call me ‘Moaning Myrtle’ and nobody likes talking to me.” The ghost admitted, batting her eyelashes.

“That’s awful. I’m a bit of an outcast too, Myrtle. my nickname is usually ‘Scarhead.’” Harry admitted, “Anyway, I’d better go and find someone to help clean this up. It was nice talking to you, Myrtle.”

“Bye bye, Harry. You’re welcome to come back and share my toilet.”

Harry turned his nose up slightly. “Thanks, Myrtle.” He replied politely before closing the bathroom door on one of the strangest conversations he had ever experienced. 

Concluding that no one was hurt, Harry decided to carry on up the stairs to find his father and inform him of the flood. However, when Harry turned to leave, he gasped as he spotted something written on the walls further down the corridor. Hesitantly, Harry crept silently along the hallway and was repulsed at the sight that he saw before him. 

Sprawled on the wall in clear letters was the phrase:

_‘The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware.’_

What made it even more gruesome was that the sentence was written in blood. Harry didn’t understand what it meant and, as he moved closer, he noticed something even more repulsive. Mr Filch, the school caretaker, had an undeniably annoying cat that traipsed around after him wherever he went, called Mrs Norris. Now it seemed that Mrs Norris was no more, as she hung lifelessly from the light fixture. Harry was fighting off the urge to gag when he heard footsteps echoing through the deserted corridor.

Spinning his head around, Harry was mortified to see Filch storming towards him. Evidently, the man didn’t have a clue what was going on with the water flooding the halls and the man snarled at him.

“Well, well, well. What are you doing flooding corridors when you should be in the Great Hall for the feast, hmm?”

“I- I…uh…I d-didn’t…” Harry stuttered nervously.

Whilst Harry was frantically trying to explain himself, Filch had looked up to see what was now written and hung on the wall. The man’s face turned from a malicious smirk to a look of pure horror. Then without any warning, he turned on Harry, throwing the lantern he was holding to the ground before grabbing Harry’s shirt collar and pinning him against the wall.

“You killed my cat. I’m going to murder you!” The man growled.

Harry tried his best not to panic as he desperately fondled for his amulet. He couldn’t get to it thanks to the cretin’s hands that were now tightly clasped around the collar of his shirt. Trying to loosen the man’s grasp, Harry concluded that he would just have to wait for his father. Struggling was no use and so Harry closed his eyes and awaited his father’s arrival.

————————————————————————————————————————

_Severus’ POV_

_Severus was lighting each individual candle in the Astronomy Tower, waiting for his son to join him. This day was extremely difficult for the both of them, and Severus wanted nothing more than to spend the evening with Harry. He had even brought a selection of pictures of himself and Lily to show the boy, knowing that his insufferable aunt had never so much as shown him any pictures of her. It was only by pure chance that his son had managed to find a picture of her last year, along with the letter that changed his life for the better. It dawned on Severus that it was almost a year ago that he found out that Harry was his son. On one hand, it had felt like he had known the boy forever, he had learned to read his emotions and knew exactly what made the boy tick. Yet, on the other hand, it had felt like mere weeks, he had missed out on so much of the boy’s life that he could never have back._

_Pushing his bothersome thoughts aside, Severus looked at his pocket watch and noted that it had been ten minutes since he had left the Great Hall. He knew Harry had seen him leave, so what was taking the boy so long? Concluding that he was just being paranoid, he figured that Harry was just waiting patiently so that he didn’t raise suspicion, he was clever in that way._

_However, ten more minutes passed and Harry still hadn’t turned up. Severus was becoming increasingly worried and, without hesitation, he activated the location charm on the pendant around his neck. A few seconds later, Severus’ amulet glowed with his son’s current location and whisked through the door, hastily sweeping down the stone staircase._

_————————————————————————————————————————_

Harry’s POV

Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly. Harry was desperately trying not to panic as Filch threatened him, whilst still grasping his school shirt. Every so often, when Filch was lecturing him, he would drag Harry away before shoving him roughly against the stone wall, the impact taking his breath away. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to breathe as panic set in and he started hyperventilating from the stress. The encounter was far too similar to the horrors that he had experienced with his Uncle Vernon.

Feeling as if he were going to pass out at any moment, Harry’s heart fluttered with hope as he heard quickened footsteps approaching them. Then he heard the welcomed, familiar voice of his father and he visibly sagged with relief.

“What in God’s name are you doing, Filch? Let Mr Potter go this instant!” His father bellowed.

“This boy…” Filch spat, rudely wagging a finger in front of Harry’s face.“…killed my cat! I want him punished! He was lurking in the corridor when I found him.”

Harry shook his head vigorously in negation, looking pleadingly up at his father.

“Let the boy go, Argus! Go and fetch Professor Dumbledore, you needn’t come back yourself. Nobody else need be informed, I will let Albus decide the boy’s fate. Despite my mutual dislike for Potter, it would not be prudent to harm the ‘Golden Boy’. I will ward the corridor until he arrives.” Severus snarled, leaving no room for argument. 

Filch just glared at him, still not taking his hands off of Harry and he could almost feel the anger being emitted from his father in waves. 

“Now!” Snape ordered and Filch finally let go of Harry, who’s limbs gave out from under him as he sank to the floor. 

Filch stormed off to fetch Dumbledore and Harry’s father waved his wand a few times to ward the corridor. Then Severus knelt down next to Harry, who was struggling to calm down and catch his breath.

“Are you alright, Harry?” His father asked in concern as the man reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry instinctively flinched back and arranged himself into his defensive position, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his back against the cold, stone wall. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry started to calm down and chanced a look up at his father, who was looking at him with undisguised concern. 

“Did he hurt you, Harry?” Severus asked seriously, looking as if we planned to tear the caretaker limb from limb for laying a hand on him.

“N-not really.” Harry stuttered. Just scared me and reminded me of U-Uncle.”

Severus sighed in relief before digging around in his pockets and offering a vial to Harry. 

“Drink this for me, it will help you calm down.”

Harry nodded in acceptance, taking the proffered vial and knocking it back in one go. After handing the empty vial back to his father, they both heard another pair of incoming footsteps, which they soon discovered belonged to the Headmaster. 

“Severus, what’s going on?” Dumbledore questioned, looking down at the pair in confusion. 

“Argus is what’s going on, Albus! He manhandled my son and blamed him for this!” He barked, gesticulating towards the graffitied wall above them. 

Silence ensued as Dumbledore took in the gruesome sight that was plastered on the stone wall. The Headmaster then crouched down beside him and his father before he too tried to lay a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. As expected, Harry flinched and stared at the Headmaster with wide eyes. 

“It’s alright, Harry, it’s Professor Dumbledore. Are you hurt, my boy?” The man asked sensitively.

Harry shook his head in negation.

“What happened, Harry?” The Headmaster prodded, looking at Harry expectantly. 

“I was just going to meet dad when I noticed a load of water on the floor. The water seemed to be coming from the girl’s bathroom so I checked to make sure no-one was hurt. When I went to leave and get dad, I saw what was on the wall and Filch found me and blamed me.” Harry explained, avoiding the Headmaster’s eyes. 

“Yes.” Severus butted in. “That’s when I came to find my son being held against the wall by our glorious caretaker. I will be pressing charges if there is so much as a fingerprint on Harry.” 

“Now, now, Severus.” Dumbledore chided. “I will be sure to look into this and make sure that the necessary actions are taken. However, I believe you both have plans to attend to this evening?” The Headmaster asked, his eyes twinkling. 

“Yes, in fact we do.” Severus replied flatly. “Come along then, Harry.” His father insisted, beckoning Harry over. 

Heaving himself off of the floor, Harry fell in step next to his father before he stopped and turned to face the Headmaster. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry said with a shy smile.

“You are most welcome, Harry. Goodnight.” Dumbledore replied with a wink. 

“Goodnight, Professor.” Harry responded before he and his father trudged through the flooded corridor. 

————————————————————————————————————————

It seemed as though everyone else was oblivious to the drama that had taken place on the second floor as the Grand Staircase and the castle’s corridors were still unusually void of students. This meant that they could both make their way to the Astronomy Tower without the fear of being spotted, though his father still insisted on casting a Concealment Charm on them both, just to be safe. 

They arrived at the Astronomy Tower and his father proceeded to lock and ward the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed. Severus strode over to Harry with his wand raised and Harry instinctively covered his face in defence before he felt a rush of warm air brush over him. 

“You were soaked to the skin and shivering, so I thought you would appreciate the Drying-charm.” His father explained with a smirk. 

“Cool, thanks! Can you teach me that?” Harry asked excitedly. 

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” Harry paused for a moment. “I’m sorry, I can’t do one thing without getting into trouble. I only went down that corridor because I was worried someone was hurt. I swear I didn’t write the message or hurt Mrs Norris. I’m really, really sorry.” Harry finished, looking down at his feet in shame.

“You have nothing to apologise for, Harry. It was just unfortunate that Mr Filch happened upon you. However, you really should have come to me first, or used your amulet of course.” Severus added.

“I tried to use my amulet but…”

“But what, Harry?” His father interrupted. “That is the second time you have neglected to use it, I’m starting to become rather offended.” The man said, albeit half-heartedly. 

“No, it wasn’t that!” Harry insisted. “I wanted to use it but Filch grabbed my shirt and I couldn’t get to it.”

Severus sighed. “I will make sure he doesn’t lay a finger on you again, Harry, alright?” His father promised, resting his hands on Harry’s shoulders in affirmation. 

Harry nodded before shuffling over and setting himself down on the creaking, wooden floor to gaze up at the night sky. His father joined him and lowered himself down to the floor with a grunt beside him. 

They rested in welcomed silence for a while until Severus spoke again.

“I have something to show you, Harry.”

Harry’s head whipped around and he looked up at his father expectantly as the man fished around in his robe pocket and extracted a stack of photographs. 

“These are pictures of your mother and I when we were in school together.” His father explained, passing the pictures over to Harry.

Harry was transfixed as he flicked through the old photographs, showing the pair at the park together, playing gobstones in the courtyard and, Harry’s particular favourite, a picture of his mother and father building a treehouse. Smiling to himself, he stared at each image in turn, desperately wanting to ingrain each detail of them into his memory. Though he felt upset, Harry couldn’t help but relish how cheerful and innocent his parents looked in these pictures.

“Did you know then, Dad? Did you know that you loved her?” Harry asked innocently.

His father looked a bit taken aback by the question and almost looked a little choked and so Harry quickly back-pedalled.

“Sorry! You don’t have to answer, I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.” Harry apologised, gently clasping his father’s hand as he turned his attention back to the photographs. 

They spent the rest of the night up until curfew in the Astronomy Tower, both reflecting silently and Harry taking the time to say a prayer. His head was resting on his father’s shoulder when Severus announced that it was time for him to go back to his dormitory. Harry didn’t want to leave so soon, but he obeyed and shuffled towards the door. 

“The answer is yes.” Severus voiced suddenly. 

Harry spun around, very confused at his father’s sudden outburst. 

“Yes, what?” He queried in bewilderment.

“Yes, I knew I loved your mother…even then.” Severus said, swallowing hard.

Smiling up at him, Harry responded. “I thought so, I could see it in your eyes. Night, Dad.” He added before strolling back to the dungeons, leaving his father alone to reminisce. 


	7. A Snake On the Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I'm back with another update for you all. 
> 
> These chapters have been edited by the Fred to my George, consultmeforcumberbatch. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest instalment!

Word seemed to spread rapidly around the castle, and by the next morning, everyone was aware of the message that now decorated the wall of the second floor corridor. Thankfully nobody appeared to be looking at Harry particularly strangely, and so at least he had somehow managed to escape being blamed by his peers.

After breakfast, Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore, accompanied by his father. Harry had explained everything that happened the night before in detail and, fortunately, the Headmaster believed him. They also discovered that Filch had been issued with a warning and, if he lays another finger on Harry, or any other student for that matter, he will be suspended and his position as caretaker will be revoked.

Feeling grateful that their meeting had run smoothly, Harry was able to enjoy the rest of his Sunday. Sadly, he had accumulated a rather hefty amount of homework, and so he had spent most of his time studying in the library with Hermione. They always got more work done when they put their heads together, and so their workload decreased relatively quickly. Draco joined them as they approached the end of their potions essay and Hermione made up an excuse to leave. Understandably she still hadn’t forgiven Draco for his comment, despite his friend’s attempts to extend the olive branch somewhat.

Since Hermione had abandoned them, Draco flicked through some Transfiguration spell books whilst Harry carefully edited his essay. Regardless of this, Draco didn’t seemed unable to stay quiet for more than a minute and yapped on and on whilst Harry tried desperately to block him out and continue his work.

“Have you ever heard of the spell, ‘Serpensortia’?” His friend asked eagerly.

“Um, no.” Harry replied, completely disinterested as he rewrote his conclusion. 

“I don’t know what it does, but do you think I should try it?” Draco continued. 

“Hmph.” Was Harry’s only friend. 

All of a sudden, Harry caught a flash of green light out of the corner of his eye and heard a few small yelps from several students in the library, much to Madam Pinces’ disdain. Jerking his head up to see what all the fuss was about, Harry was startled as he found himself face to face with a huge Boa Constrictor. It was incredibly long and was a marbled deep green and umber colour. Before either of them could even process the situation, the snake slithered stealthily out of the library.

“What the hell were you doing?! You should never perform a spell that you don’t know, you absolute buffoon!” Harry shouted at Draco as they ran to catch up to the fleeing snake.

“You didn’t tell me not to when we were back in the library.” Draco replied indignantly.

“I wasn’t listening to a bloody word you were saying, I was trying to reread my essay.” Harry shot back. 

Both of them caught up to the snake and ran through the double doors, which they realised led into the Great Hall, where many students were now sitting eating dinner. The snake still stalked onwards and Harry raced to catch up as it skulked over to the Gryffindor table. 

Suddenly, the snake stooped, seemingly becoming fascinated with the bashful Colin Creevey, looking as though it was ready to eat him for breakfast. In a frugal attempt to stop the snake, Harry tried to distract it. 

“Stop! Leave him alone.” He shouted desperately. 

Surprisingly it seemed to work temporarily as the snake turned around to face Harry, glaring at him with piercing black eyes.

“What has he ever done to you?” Harry continued.

The creature was still staring at him intently, not making any move to attack, just glaring at him. He was sharply pulled out of the staring contest when he heard his father mutter ‘Vipera Evanesca,’ and the reptile vanished into thin air. 

Shocked, Harry looked up to see that everyone in the hall was now staring at him like he was an escaped convict. Glancing up at his father for reassurance, he saw the all to familiar concerned look as the man grasped his shoulder and hauled him out of the Great Hall.

Severus didn’t utter a word to him until they were safely in his private quarters and, upon closing the door, he ushered Harry over to the sofa to sit down. His father then crouched in front of him, looking deadly serious.

“How long have you been able to do that?” The man questioned seriously. 

“Do what?” Harry asked curiously, he didn’t have the first clue what was going on.

“You spoke to the snake.” His father stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, you heard me! I was just telling it to leave Colin alone. I didn’t think it would work, I just wanted to distract it.” Harry insisted.

“Harry, have you ever heard of the term Parseltongue?”

“No… what’s that got to do wi-“ Harry started before he was interrupted. 

“You can speak to snakes, Harry.” Severus stated flatly.

“What? No I can’t. I just yelled at it, you heard what I said.” He replied defensively. 

“I couldn’t understand what you were saying, Son. You were speaking a different language: Parseltongue.” His father replied softly.

“Wh-what? How can I speak a language I didn’t even know existed?” Harry asked, completely baffled at the concept.

“I don’t know, Harry. Have you ever encountered any other snakes before?”

“Uh…well…I did make a garden snake chase Dudley once…” Harry admitted, his father looking at him with his eyebrows raised. “…but that was once and I didn’t know that I asked the snake to do it. What’s the big deal anyway? I’m sure lots of other witches and wizards can do it.” Harry reasoned, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

“No they can’t, Son.” Severus replied, shaking his head. “It is a very rare gift, Harry.”

“Oh, great.” Harry said, throwing his hands up dramatically. “Just another thing to add to the never-ending list of ‘Reasons why Harry’s a Freak.’”

“Harry…for the last time, you are not a freak.” Severus said, rubbing his face tiredly.

“I am, Dad, just admit it. How many other students have you taught that are like me then?” Harry challenged.

“Admittedly, none, but then no other student has been my son.” His father stated.

Harry sighed but decided not to engage in an argument over his freakishness. 

“Who else can do it then?”

“I only know of two. Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord.” Severus replied hesitantly.

“Fan-bloody-tastic. Everyone’s going to think I’m evil now, judging by the death stares I just got from everyone in the Great Hall.” Harry exclaimed indignantly.

“Watch your language, young man. Yes, unfortunately the skill does not have an admirable reputation, seeing as the talent is usually only present in dark witches and wizards.” Severus explained.

“Cheers, Dad. That makes me feel a whole lot better! Now everybody’s going to think I am one of Salazar Slytherins ancestors or something. I can almost see the news headline now: ‘Potter’s Dark Secret.” Harry joked darkly.

“Now, Harry, I want you to listen to me carefully. Do not pay any attention to what other people say. Ignore them. If you have any trouble from anyone, you come to me immediately. Do you understand?” Severus intoned seriously. 

Harry furrowed his brow. “What if I am bad though, Dad? Has that ever crossed your mind? What if I’m turning into that monster!” Harry snapped, growing worried and fidgeting.

Severus placed a hand on his knee. “You haven’t got a bad bone in your body, Harry. You will never be like him, I can guarantee it.” His father said reassuringly.

“Try telling the world that.” Harry muttered.

“Look at me.” Severus ordered and Harry lifted his head slightly. “Do you know what I see when I look at you?”

Harry shook his head.

“I see your mother’s eyes. As you know, your mother was unbelievably kind. There is no malice behind those eyes, I can see.

Harry gave his father a small smile before he dived into the man’s arms.


	8. The Incompetent Fool

Rumours spread like wildfire, and now the whole school was talking about Harry and his ‘hidden talent’. Apart from the main body of Slytherin’s, who seemed to love him now he had a dark skill, the rest of the students were cleverly avoiding him. So much so, that they would press themselves flush against the wall whenever he happened to walk along the corridor.

The first Quidditch match of the season arrived and Harry was up bright and early, due to the unsettling feeling in his stomach. The match was against Gryffindor and he planned to playfully tease Hermione at breakfast this morning.  

Walking in to the Great Hall, he saw Hermione sitting in her usual spot. He was unbelievably thankful that Hermione was still speaking to him, otherwise he would only have Draco, and there is only so much of his incessant chatter he could take.

“Hey, Hermione. Ready for Gryffindor to be thrashed?” He said jokingly as he sat down on the bench, several girls sliding away from him as he did so.

“Hi, Harry. You’d better get ready for the lions to be unleashed!” She winked and Harry chuckled, both teasing each other whilst they ate their breakfast. 

A little while later Ron, Hermione’s red-headed friend, came storming over to them, looking severely hacked off.

“Hermione, what the hell are you doing sitting with him?!” The boy said, glaring threateningly at Harry.

“Good morning to you too, Ron.” Harry replied sarcastically.

“Just stay away from her, alright.” Ron shouted as he yanked Hermione up and dragged her away to the other side of the room.

Harry was furious and kicked the table before storming out of the Great Hall and heading down to the Quidditch Pitch. 

It was evident how the match was going to go based on the reception the Slytherin team received as they proudly walked onto the pitch. Most of the school were booing them from the stands, which although not uncommon, was worse than usual. The Gryffindor team also shuffled away from Harry whenever he was in the vicinity. When the whistle blew, they all flew off to their respective positions. Harry, as always, keeping his eyes peeled for the Snitch. 

As he weaved in and out of the other players, Harry realised that the Gryffindor’s fear of him would work in their favour. All of their opponents flew in the opposite direction as soon as he came anywhere near them, and so Harry was able to distract them at the most opportune times, and he helped Draco as much as possible. Harry was glad that Draco was now on the team, meaning he didn’t have to endure painfully long practices alone. He was slightly taken aback when he learned his friend had secured a place as Chaser. Harry had suspected that Draco’s father had something to do with it, considering he didn’t even attend try-outs.

Resuming his search for the Snitch, Harry was flying around sedately when a bludger came hurtling towards him at breakneck speed. He ducked to avoid it, yet it just came zooming straight back, continuously chasing him around the field. Draco even batted the bludger away from him at one point, only for it to resume it’s pursuit of him. Harry just continued to fly around, sharply changing direction often to avoid being struck. 

During his attempts at dodging the rogue bludger, Harry spotted the Snitch and immediately dived for it. The Gryffindor Seeker was hot on his heels, however the boy seemed reluctant to touch Harry and so he caught it with ease. He came to a halt after catching the Snitch, momentarily forgetting about the strange bludger that had been chasing him. With that, it caught the tail of his broom, sending him off balance. Somehow he managed to push his broom handle downwards so that he was closer to the ground before falling in a crumpled heap, the bludger whacking his arm on the way down for good measure.

He curled up on the floor, frantically trying to dodge the bludger when Madam Hooch bellowed.

“Finite Incantatem!”

The blasted bludger immediately stopped flying around and fell to the floor with an unceremonious thud. Harry caught sight of Draco pushing his way through the crowd that was beginning to gather and came running over to him.

“Christ, Harry. Are you alright?” His friend asked worriedly.

“Um, not really. I think my arm may be broken.” Harry admitted, clutching his injured limb to his chest.

Draco was kindly helping him to his feet when he heard an unwelcome voice from the crowd.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save the poor boy!” Lockhart announced enthusiastically, as if he were saving him from a bloody great mountain troll.

“Honestly, I’m fine, Sir. Thank you all the same.” Harry said convincingly. “I’m not dying, it’s just a broken arm. Draco can take me to the Hospital Wing.” He insisted. 

Unfortunately the infuriating man was already at Harry’s side, removing his arm guard and rolling up his sleeve. The bone in his arm jutting out at an unnatural angle. He was well aware that this wasn’t going to end well, yet he daren’t kick up a fuss, not unless he wanted to be hated even more. Accepting his fate, Harry closed his eyes as the Professor shouted.

“Brackium Emendo!”

There was a slight beam of light produced from the end of the man's wand and Harry actually got his hopes up as the pain seemed to have subsided. Lockhart then proceeded to move his arm and he was repulsed as it resembled jelly, flopping around like a fish out of water. Everyone around them made a sound of disgust as his arm bent completely in half. Draco was the first one to comment.

“Great, thanks for your expertise, Sir. I think I will go and take Harry to the Hospital Wing now.” Draco said snidely. 

Strangely enough, Draco didn’t get a response from Lockhart and the crowd parted to let them through, Harry hobbling along beside his best friend. 

After a painfully slow journey, they eventually made it to the Hospital Wing where they were greeted by a rather flustered Madam Pomfrey.

“Not you again, Mr Potter. What have you done this time?” She asked whilst flitting around, tending to her patients, most of which were injured in the Quidditch match. 

“Uh, well…”

“He fell off of his broom and broke his arm, Ma’am. Then Professor Lockhart got involved and…” Draco didn’t need to say any more on the topic as he lifted Harry’s arm up, which was still neatly folded in half.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake. Bring him over here, Mr Malfoy, will you?”

Draco quickly complied and lead Harry over to one of the many identical beds that lined the Infirmary walls. Harry looked sceptical as Madam Pomfrey returned with an armful of potions and bandages. Surely this wasn’t good.

“What’s wrong with my arm, Madam Pomfrey?” Harry asked shyly, unsure whether he wanted to find out.

“Well, it seems that your remarkable Defence teacher has managed to vanish all of the bones in your hand and forearm.” The Matron said with a roll of her eyes.

Draco’s chin hit the floor in shock as she continued to prod Harry’s arm, as if it were merely a sprain. 

“You will be able to get his bones back though, won’t you, Ma’am?” Draco asked worriedly.

“I certainly will. I’m not a Medi-Witch for nothing. It’ll be painful but I suppose you know what to expect having had Skele-Gro before, Mr Potter.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Harry answered solemnly.

“What, when did you have it before?” Draco enquired, looking at Harry suspiciously.

Harry gave the Matron a warning look and shook his head slightly, she seemed to get the message and let Harry respond himself.

“Oh, it was when I broke my wrist playing Quidditch last year. The bones healed incorrectly so they had to be regrown.”

That wasn’t necessarily a lie, he just had to have his bones vanished and regrown because he had left it untreated for so long. Draco appeared dubious but fortunately he didn’t push the matter.

————————————————————————————————————————

It was late evening before the ward finally settled down. Harry was now the only person in the Hospital Wing, being forced to stay in overnight whilst his bones were regrown. Harry was a little disappointed that his father hadn’t come up to pay him a visit yet, but he knew it would be risky seeing as he is on the main ward and not in his usual cubicle. Also, knowing his father, he was trying to track down whoever jinxed the rogue bludger. 

Ironically a while later, after curfew, Professor Snape walked in peering around the room until he noticed Harry and waltzed over. 

“Hello, Harry. Are you alright?” His father asked, looking exhausted.

“Yeah I’m fine. I would be even better if Lockhart hadn’t stuck his oar in.”

“What do you mean?” Snape asked, spinning a chair around and perching next to Harry’s bed, hands folded underneath his chin in the man’s favourite thinking position.

“Oh, do you not know?” Harry asked and his father shook his head. “Well I fell of my broom because of that stupid bludger and broke my arm.” Harry stated, waving toward his bandaged arm for his father to see. “Then instead of letting me go straight to the Hospital Wing, Lockhart came over and said he could fix it. I refused but he went ahead anyway and vanished the bones in my arm and hand, the pillock.”

“Oh for Heaven’s sake.” His father muttered, resting his head in his hands in exasperation. “What an incompetent fool. He’ll be getting a piece of my mind when I next see him.” Severus responded, seething

“Blimey, Dad, it’s not irreversible. I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not the point, he could have done something infinitely worse.” Severus replied, reigning in his temper before he continued.“Anyway, what I really want to know is what was going on with that bludger. Do you have any idea who may have jinxed it?”

“No. The whole school hates me, it could have been anyone but…” Harry tailed off, not wanting to bring up what he had in mind but he had already put his foot in it now.“But what, Harry?”

“Nothing, it’s not important.” Harry insisted, hoping his father wouldn’t press the issue but luck didn’t seem to be on his side today.

“If it leads to finding out who hurt my son then yes, it is important.” His father continued

“Honestly, it’s-“

“Tell me, Harry. I won’t stop my incessant nagging.” Severus warned, glaring at Harry expectantly.

“Fine. It’s just…Draco told me on the train at the start of the year that he… he said…

“Harry…” 

“…he said that the Death Eaters, including his father, were going to try and take me down this year.” Harry admitted, squinting as he waited for the imminent uproar from his father.

“What?! You have known this for two months and you didn’t think to tell me?” 

“I didn’t want you to worry, Dad. Anyway, Hogwarts is the safest place to be when you and Dumbledore are around.” Harry responded, trying to placate his father.

“Even Hogwarts isn’t impenetrable, Son. Right, I will speak with Professor Dumbledore, this needs to be addressed immediately before anything else happens. I would have you stay in my quarters if it didn’t raise too much suspicion, this is what I feared would happen.”

At that moment, the doors to the Hospital Wing swung open to admit Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, whom both looked extremely agitated, followed by someone on a stretcher. Anxious to see what was going on, Severus leapt from his seat and strode over to the Headmaster.

“What is it, Albus? What has happened?” Severus asked.

Harry couldn’t really hear what was being said, seeing as he was over the other side of the ward. Yet he could make out enough of the conversation to understand the disaster.

Colin Creevey had been cursed. He’d been petrified.


	9. Get Your Tickets To The Freak Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, long time no see! 
> 
> I apologise for the long period of silence, I have been very unwell recently as my health condition has flared up so I haven't felt up to posting. I hope that these chapters were worth the wait!
> 
> These chapters are yet to be edited and so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Onwards my dears!

All of the students and staff at Hogwarts went into panic mode when the word spread about Colin, and Harry was constantly receiving suspicious looks. How they could possibly think that it was him was beyond Harry, seeing as he was laid up in the Hospital Wing at the time of the attack. Everyone’s common sense seems to have gone out of the window at this turn of events.

Harry was walking back to his dormitory after a particularly long meeting with the Headmaster. His father had insisted that Harry checked in with Dumbledore each day to report on any unusual happenings. He never had anything to report, yet that didn’t stop the man interrogating him on what was going on during lessons and everything in between. Most of the time he just stared fascinatingly at Dumbledore’s flaming orange bird. It was unlike any he had ever seen before. It was truly magnificent. The Headmaster had seen that Harry had taken an interest in his familiar, and he provided him with fun facts about the creature whenever he stopped by. Apparently the bird was a Phoenix, whose tears have healing powers. Harry thought the bird was incredible and was one of the only highlights of having long-winded meetings with the Headmaster everyday. 

As it was so close to curfew, the corridors were deserted. Things were so silent that Harry could almost hear the subtle shifting of the castles aged stone walls. As he rounded the corner, Harry heard a voice and was nearly knocked flat on his arse by the force of it. The alluring voice was hissing, ‘Kill, rip, tear,’ repeatedly and Harry frantically whipped his head side to side to determine the source of the noise, but he came up short. 

Completely overwhelmed, Harry stumbled and attempted to follow the voice until he journeyed around the corner and almost fainted at the sight before him.

There, on the floor in front of him, was a Hufflepuff student who appeared to be rigour mortis, the boy’s limbs fixed in position. It seemed he too had been petrified. Floating just above him, Harry recognised the Hogwarts ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, was also frozen in time. Surely a ghost couldn’t be petrified? It didn’t make any sense.

His musings were rudely interrupted by the arrival of Filch and Harry took a few steps backward. 

“Ah, justice is sweet. I’ve gotcha this time.” The creepy caretaker snarled as he darted along the corridor.

Harry tried to plea his innocence as the man retreated but he didn’t listen. Instead Harry just pressed himself against the wall and slid to the ground whilst he awaited his fate.

Soon after, Harry heard returning footsteps and was glad to see that Filch had summoned none other than his father.

“Get up, Potter.” His father spat. “We are going to see the Headmaster. Now!” Severus shouted in warning when Harry failed to move and he was suddenly concerned that his father really thought it was him.

Hastily following his father’s command, Harry followed Severus along the corridor to the Grand Staircase. Neither of them said a word as they journeyed across the castle, yet his father did rest a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder, which reassured him that no all hope was lost. 

Funnily enough, his father didn’t even bother to knock on the door to the Headmaster’s office and instead just burst in with Harry in tow.

“Ah, Severus. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Dumbledore asked calmly. “Oh, Harry, my boy. Is something the matter?”

Before Harry could even answer, his father stepped in on his behalf. 

“I have had yet another conversation with our glorious caretaker who has now blamed my son for the petrification of Mr Finch-Fletchly and Sir Nicholas.” Severus declared, the Headmaster’s eyes widening in shock. “He apparently found Harry standing in the corridor with the victims before he summoned me.”

Rather than respond to Severus, Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry.

“What happened, Harry? Why didn’t you go back to your dormitory?”

“Albus, you cannot possibly be implying-“ His father started before the Headmaster abruptly interjected.

“Hush, Severus, I am speaking to Harry.” The man replied calmly, holding his hand up for silence.

Severus looked a little put out as he scowled at the man, but thankfully he remained silent.

“I swear I didn’t do it, Professor. I was on my way back to my dormitory when…when…”

“Yes, Harry?” Dumbledore pried. 

“I don’t want to say it, you’ll both think I’m mental.” Harry admitted, wringing his hands uncertainly.

Seeming to sense his distress, his father came to crouch in front of him and took his hands in his own.

“We won’t think you are mental, Harry. We really need to know if something is going on.” Severus pressed.

Against his better judgement, Harry took the plunge and admitted what had happened. 

“I heard a voice and I followed it…it lead me to them.” 

Nobody spoke. The room was deathly silent and both of the Professor’s glared at him like he was an ancient artefact on display in a museum. 

“See, I told you! Roll up, roll up and get your tickets to the freak show!” Harry proclaimed sarcastically.

After a look of warning for his father, Harry rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair, wishing more than anything that he was tucked up in his warm bed right now.

“This voice, Harry.” Dumbledore continued, as if Harry had merely commented on the weather. “What did it say?”

“It…it said that it was going to kill and I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Why is it when I try and help I just make things worse?!” Harry asked indignantly, getting irate with everything he had been accused of so far this year.

“Oh Merlin, this is worse than I feared. Hogwarts is no longer safe.” The Headmaster admitted solemnly. 

“What do you suggest we do, Albus?” Severus asked.

The Headmaster was silent for some time before making his proposal. 

“I think Harry should be confined to your quarters when he is not in classes for the time being.” Dumbledore stated flatly. 

“What?!” Harry shouted. “You still think it was me, don’t you?”

“No, Harry, I do not. I have every faith in you. However I know that the rest of the students, and indeed the staff, won’t be so forgiving, seeing as you are a Slytherin and indeed a Parselmouth. It will be safer for you to stay out of the way.” The Headmaster insisted.

“What has being a Slytherin got to do with it? Is that you saying that, if I was in Gryffindor, I would be skipping happily back to my dormitory? I may be a freak but I am NOT evil!” Harry bellowed before storming out of the Headmasters office, slamming the door closed for good measure. 

As Harry stomped his way down the stairs, he heard quickened footsteps behind him which he knew belonged to his father. Harry didn’t stop to turn around and instead just carried on to the man’s quarters.

Once inside, Harry went straight to his room, slammed the door closed and climbed onto his bed where he proceeded to scream into his pillow in utmost frustration. As expected, his father came to pry.

“Harry?” His father called tentatively. 

“Go away!” Harry shouted back.

“Harry, please let me in.” Severus sighed tiredly. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Harry waved his wand to unlock the door before lying down and childishly burying his face into his pillow. He felt the bed dip slightly as his father perched on it and waited for his interrogation to begin.

“We both know you didn’t do it, Harry.” His father said softly. 

Harry sighed heavily but did not turn to look at his father. “I know but everyone else will. Maybe I am dark, Dad. I mean hearing voices? It’s enough to land me in the nut house.” He muttered

“You are not insane, Harry, nor are you demonic. I admit I am unsure of what these voices mean, but if you hear anything like it again, come and find me straight away. Alright?”

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled in response.

“Come on, surely staying with me isn’t that bad.” His father said, nudging him playfully. 

Harry sat bolt upright. “No, I like staying with you. It’s just everyones going to think I’m locked up in a room somewhere because I’m evil.” Harry insisted. 

“I know, Harry. I just said that to get you to look at me.” Severus smirked and Harry shoved him playfully.

“Git!” Harry said before throwing himself at his unsuspecting father and hugged him tightly. “You won’t disown me because of this, will you?” He asked worriedly.

“Of course not, Harry.” His father replied, returning Harry’s embrace. “I will never abandon you.”

“You’ll stay with me?” 

“Always.”


	10. Spoilt For Choice

Most of the students, and indeed a lot of the staff, tried to avoid Harry at all costs, as if he could murder them simply by looking at them. This didn’t bother Harry in the slightest though, he had grown accustomed to being ignored and shunned, it was the conversations he overhead that made his blood boil.

_”…Here he comes, don’t look at him!…”_

_“…of course he’s a Dark Wizard, he can speak to snakes!…”_

_“…he knew Colin was a Muggleborn, that’s why he attacked him…”_

_“…he has to be the Heir of Slytherin, he’s pure evil…”_

Luckily for Harry, Christmas was approaching, which meant that the majority of the students would be returning to their homes for the holidays. He loved roaming the castle when it was so empty, and it would offer him respite from the accusatory glances that his peers sent his way when such few students remained. Both Draco and Hermione were travelling home for Christmas, which would leave Harry with no one for company, besides his father of course.

The day that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving had arrived and, despite him remaining at Hogwarts, Harry decided he would accompany Draco to Hogsmeade station. Unfortunately he didn’t get an opportunity to say goodbye and wish Hermione a ‘Merry Christmas’, seeing as she was being closely chaperoned by Ron, who had threatened Harry multiple times to stay away from her. Harry was unsure as to whether he should be grateful that Ron was looking out for his friend or not. The boy’s insistence of Harry being at least three feet away from Hermione at all times was clouding his judgement.

On the contrary, to Harry’s delight, his father had allowed Hagrid to take him into Hogsmeade to purchase Christmas presents for his friends. Of course Hagrid was lectured not to let him anywhere out of sight. Harry was struggling to contain his excitement, he had never been shopping in Hogsmeade before and he was desperate to discover the treasures that lurked there.

After waving his friends off, he and Hagrid strolled into Hogsmeade to begin shopping. His father had only delegated them both an hour and so Harry wasn’t going to waste time messing around. Despite it being reasonably childish, the first shop that Harry insisted on entering was Honeydukes sweet shop. During his time at the Dursley’s, Harry was never allowed sweets after being told that they were ‘only for good boys and girls.’ Hence, to see the wonderful array of treats was completely overwhelming. 

The delicious smell of melted chocolate assaulted his senses as he shuffled into the store. Immediately he spotted a glass counter which boasted a wide selection of delectable looking truffles, each one intricately decorated according to it’s filling. Attempting to take in every inch of the shop, Harry didn’t know where to begin. No matter how distracted he became gawking at the assortment of treats, he forced himself to remain focused on the task in hand. 

Following much deliberation, Harry had finally settled on purchasing a box of Fizzing Whizzbees for Draco and a bag of Coffee Truffles for his father. It was after that he secretly bought some Peppermint Toads for Hagrid, after he expressed such an interest in them. As well as this, against his best efforts, Harry surrendered to temptation and purchased a considerable amount of Treacle Fudge for himself.

Next the pair headed across the street to Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop, which sold endless amounts of stationary. Ranging from the basics to professional items and everything in between. One particular item caught Harry’s eye immediately. It was a beautiful Phoenix feather self-inking quill, which was charmed to change the colour of your writing upon command. It was set in a delicate, ebony black box and reeked with expense. Even though the product was extortionate, Harry knew as soon as he spotted the quill that it had his father’s name on it. It would prove to be extremely useful for the man’s marking and would shave the time he spent hunched over his desk of an evening. 

Additionally whilst in the stationers, Harry bought an Eagle feather quill for Hermione, which helpfully corrected any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors automatically. Knowing his friend was incredibly finicky with her essays, he thought it may save her time when it came to editing. Begrudgingly, Harry also purchased an academic diary for Professor Dumbledore. He was still a little uptight with the Headmaster after he implied that he was a dark wizard just because he was in Slytherin. Nevertheless, Harry wouldn’t deny his ‘official guardian’ a present at Christmas.

There was just one more stop he wanted to make before they made the trek back up to the castle and that was to Gladrags Wizardwear. During their Quidditch practices last term, Harry couldn’t help but notice that Draco’s gloves were looking a bit worn and so he thought the boy would appreciate a new pair of Dragonhide Gloves.

Upon leaving the shop and concluding that he had spent more than enough money for one day, the pair headed back up to the castle, Hagrid insisting on helping Harry carry his assortment of bags. They arrived safely back at Hogwarts and Harry gave the half-giant a quick hug, thanking him for his company before sprinting through the castle to his father’s quarters. 

By the time he arrived, he was struggling to hold his collection of bags as he cautiously poked his head around the door frame, keeping his eyes peeled for his father. Noticing that the man wasn’t occupying his favourite armchair in the the living room, he heard clatters issuing from the kitchen and took the opportunity to bolt into his room to frantically hide the gifts he had bought. Quickly closing the bedroom door, Harry lifted the lid of his truck and haphazardly shoved his bags in before sitting on top of the trunk in a frugal attempt to force it closed. Harry muttered to himself as he realised he had forgotten to retrieve his fudge and rummaged through his trunks contents until he found it, a little squashed but edible nonetheless.

“Harry, is that you home?” His father called. 

It was obvious that the man knew it was him, if his father had suspected an intruder, he would have been out in a flash to hex them to buggery.

“Yeah, Dad, it’s me!” He shouted back.

“How did it go?”

“Yeah, great. I’ll be in now, just having a freshen up!” Harry yelled.

“Alright, but hurry up. Lunch is in ten minutes.” Severus called back.

“Okay, I’ll be quick!” Harry promised, running into his bathroom to wash up.

Once Harry was clean and refreshed, he changed out of his school uniform and into his Muggle attire, seeing as it was officially the start of holidays. Harry understood that his father still expected him to look presentable, therefore he put on a pair of dark, ink blue jeans and a grey button down shirt. Tucking the shirt into his trousers, Harry then finished the outfit off with a burgundy knitted jumper and, after ensuring that his collar was sitting correctly, Harry left his bedroom and went to meet his father for lunch. 

Unsurprisingly, Severus was still sporting his Wizarding robes seeing as he was remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas rather than staying at their home in Cokeworth. The man had to keep up appearances whilst at school. 

As Harry entered the room, his father turned around and smiled at him. Harry had missed his father’s smile, it seemed as though he was the only one to ever see it.

“You’re looking very smart.” Severus declared as he set the dinnerware down on the table.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“Come on, sit down and eat your lunch.”

Harry wasn’t reluctant to obey, he was starving and delved into his bowl of steaming leek and potato soup. Breaking off small pieces of crusty soda bread, he dropped them into the bowl and let them soak up all of the delicious juices. Between mouthfuls of soup, Harry enthusiastically recalled the morning he spent in Hogsmeade, making sure to leave out exactly what he had bought. 

“It sounds as though you had an enjoyable time.” Severus concluded, copying Harry’s actions and dipping a chunk of bread into his soup.

“Yeah, I did. It would have been nice to go with you though.” Harry confessed.

“I know, Son. I’m sorry I couldn’t take you.” Severus replied sincerely.

“Don’t be sorry, I understand. It’s my fault for being such an undesirable whelp.” Harry exclaimed with a wink. 

His father chuckled softly. “You got that one from me didn’t you?”

“Yeah!” Harry replied before descending into a fit of giggles. 

The pair then spent the rest of the day relaxing. Reading, playing chess and enjoying the Treacle Fudge that Harry had purchased in Hogsmeade. He felt safe and warm as he was tucked into bed by his father and he drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

————————————————————————————————————————

_Harry’s heart pounded painfully against his chest as he ran as fast as his feet would carry him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Dudley and his friends behind him, chasing him on their bikes. Despite his best efforts, one of the boys sped past him on his bicycle, knocking into him and throwing Harry to the ground. His face collided with the edge of the curb and blood poured freely from his nose._

_The surrounding area then began to spin and he was back in his compact cupboard under the stairs in complete darkness. Suddenly he heard the lock on the door being clicked open and Harry pushed himself as far into the corner as humanly possible, cowering away from the man that stood in the doorway. His uncle dragged him out, his fingernails leaving bloody crescent marks on his arm as he threw him to the floor._

_“You are a useless, worthless freak! You will be with your pathetic mother and father soon enough!” The man said before unfastening his belt and striking Harry repeatedly._

_“Please, please stop!” Harry uttered between his tears, but the blows kept coming, his flesh burning with each lashing._

_When the bludgeons ceased, Harry peeked up to see that his uncle was no longer there. Instead, a severely burned Professor Quirrel lie lifelessly on the floor, his body crumbling like a digestive biscuit that had been dunked into a hot cup of tea._

_“What have you done, Harry?” Came a familiar silky voice._

_“I…I didn’t mean to, Dad. I just touched him and he…he burned.”_

_“Don’t lie to me! You killed him, look at what you’ve done!” The man screeched gesturing towards the lifeless form of his Professor. “I have had enough, you’re staying here with your relatives, your mother would be disgusted with you!”_

_“NO! Please, Dad, don’t! No, no, NO!” Harry screamed, but his pleas were helpless as his father left him in the Dursley’s hallway._

_“Please, please no!”_

_————————————————————————————————————————_

Harry awoke in a cold sweat to someone shaking his shoulders and staring at him as his body shuddered uncontrollably. His green eyes met obsidian ones and he instantly recoiled, squirming  and desperately to try and pull himself away from the man.

“I’ll be good, please! Please don’t take me back! I didn’t mean it! Please.” Harry begged, curling up into a ball on the bed.

“Hush, Harry, it wasn’t real. You were dreaming and you aren’t going anywhere.” Severus reassured him, stroking his hair softly.

Harry continued to shake but began to relax as his father continued carding his fingers through his hair. All was silent for a while. 

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Harry apologised sheepishly. “I haven’t had a nightmare like that in a while.”

“There is no need to apologise. What happened, Harry?” His father asked softly. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry stated flatly.

“I know you don’t, but it will help you if you do. Was it about you relatives?”

Harry nodded his head, still trembling from the intensity of his nightmare.“It started off with Dudley and ‘Harry-hunting,’ but then I was back in my cupboard and Uncle Vernon got me and hit me with his b-belt.” Harry said choking back a sob.

His father rubbed his back soothingly and Harry continued.

“Then he stopped hitting me and Quirrell was lying on the ground all b-burnt.” Harry stuttered. “When I turned around, you were there and you told me I k-killed him and that you d-didn’t want me anymore. You said Mum would have been d-disgusted with me.” Harry managed to say before putting his head in his hands, desperately trying to hold back his sobs. 

Harry felt himself being lifted up and found himself engulfed in his father’s arms. 

“You are never returning to your relatives, Harry. I will never abandon you. As for your mother, she loves you dearly. I know she is looking down on us right now and is so very proud of you.” His father assured him.

“But I did kill him, Dad.” Harry insisted. “I’m a murderer.” He whispered as he continued to sob. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Harry. As I told you before, Quirrell couldn’t be saved. You were acting in self-defence and I am glad you did.”

Harry remained silent and focused on his breathing until he calmed down, feeling protected in his fathers arm’s.

“Are you alright now, Harry?” His dad whispered softly, probably suspecting that Harry was already asleep.

“Yeah, I’m okay now. Just caught me off guard, that’s all.” Harry explained. 

“I understand.”

“You do?” Harry questioned, looking up at his father in a state of shock.

“Yes, Harry, I do.”

“Do you have nightmares too?”

“Yes, quite often in fact.” Severus admitted.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Really.” Severus confirmed. 

Harry smiled up at his father before he reclined on his bed, burrowing underneath the covers.

“Will you be okay now?” His father enquired as he tucked him back into bed. 

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks.” Harry said behind a yawn. 

“Okay, I will be next door if you need me.” 

“Okay. G’night, Dad.” Harry said sleepily. 

“Goodnight, Harry.” His father whispered softly as he retreated from the bedroom, leaving the door ajar as he left.


	11. A Curious Book Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All!
> 
> I am trying to stick to my usual upload day from now on, which is a Friday, though I am terrible at uploading on time, I will try my best! 
> 
> The chapters I upload in the near future won't be edited as my editor has other commitments at the moment so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> With that being said, onwards my dears!

They say that time flies when you’re having fun and Harry was actually starting to believe it. Christmas Eve whizzed around so quickly and he still had so much to prepare, he didn’t know where to begin.

Luckily, his father was required to attend a staff Christmas party that afternoon which would carry on through to the early evening. Usually Severus would have been expected to stay until late evening, but Professor Dumbledore had excused him knowing that he would want to spend the majority of Christmas Eve night with Harry himself.

At one o’clock, his father departed, leaving Harry behind to get himself organised. He started by rifling through his trunk and extracting the presents he had stuffed in there earlier that week. Then he located some plain, brown parchment paper and some pine green twine to wrap them. Most of the gifts were rather easy to wrap, considering that they were mostly square and rectangular shapes, although Draco’s Dragonhide gloves proved somewhat difficult to package neatly. Harry had made a point of discussing the issue of Christmas gifts before Draco left, devising a plan so that Mr Malfoy wouldn’t discover that the gift was from Harry. They had settled, much to Harry’s despair, to give him the alias of his secret admirer. This meant that Draco’s father couldn’t go snooping around looking for a student that didn’t exist. It was deeply embarrassing but Harry didn’t care, he was just grateful that he was still able to write to his best friend, even if it was in code. 

Once he had finished wrapping, taking extra care with his father’s gift, he carefully tucked the presents back into his trunk. Next he planned to compose the letters to his friends and, instead of staying cooped up in his room, he decided to venture out to the library. 

The room was completely void of life when he arrived, as opposed to its usual busyness during term-time. Harry actually thought it was closed before he saw the librarian milling around, re-arranging books and putting them on their respective shelves. Harry hesitantly walked over to Madam Pince, parchment and quill in hand.

“Hello, Madam Pince. Am I still able to work in here?” He asked tentatively.

“Of course, Harry. You are more than welcome.” The woman replied with a smile.

The librarian seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for Harry. Constantly being in the library with Hermione must have earned him brownie points.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Harry replied shyly before making his way over to one of the many desks that littered the room.

He chose the desk located in front of the fireplace. It was usually occupied as it was a favoured spot for many of the older students. After setting his equipment down, Harry started writing his letter to Draco. Several times he had attempted to write the letter but he just couldn’t fathom how to lace his ‘declaration of love’ with what he actually wanted to say to his friend. In utter frustration, Harry scrunched up the piece of parchment and threw it into the fire before trying to approach the letter from a different angle. 

As he was about to turn around and resume his writing, he noticed something within the flames of the hearth. It looked like a book. Harry was livid at the thought of someone throwing a library book into the fire, talk about book murder! 

Slowly, he levitated the book onto his desk and was utterly gobsmacked that, despite the book being engulfed in flames, there wasn’t a single mark on it. The book was immaculate. 

Harry inspected the book and it was rather plain. A black leather notebook with a gold inscription of a name at the bottom: ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle.’ Upon opening the book, Harry was confused to discover that there was nothing written in it. The pages were completely blank. He was still baffled by the fact that it hadn’t been damaged and it wasn’t even remotely hot to the touch. 

Once he had finished writing his letters, it was early evening and so Harry trotted back down to his father’s quarters, taking the interesting diary with him. Harry decided that he wasn’t going to tell his father about the diary, not until he had studied it some more. He wanted to find out how it repelled fire and remained indestructible so that he could use it on his own books. 

Harry was sitting down at his desk and jumped when he suddenly heard the door to their quarters open. Frantically shoving the diary into the back of his robe cupboard, Harry walked out to greet his father, whom was already removing his outer robe.

“Oh, before you do that, can we go to the Owlery please?” Harry asked shyly. “I wanted to send gifts to my friends. I’ll be quick, I promise.”

“Very well, go and grab your things. Make sure to wear your winter cloak, it’s bitter outside.” His father added, yelling at Harry who had already disappeared into his room to collect his things.

They made their way across the grounds and sadly, it was no longer snowing and so all that remained on the ground was a rather undesirable frozen sludge. It made the stone walkways incredibly slippery and he had almost fallen a few times.

Harry was amazed when they arrived at the Owlery. The building was unbelievably tall and was speckled with numerous small archways, for the owls to come and go with their deliveries. However the Owlery wasn’t as pleasant on the inside as it was on the outside, the chilly wind blew through the tower, making him shiver and, seeing as it was home to many birds, there were ample amounts of faeces covering the walls.

After successfully sending several post owls on their journey, the pair made their way back to the castle, slumping down in the armchairs and warming themselves in front of the roaring fire. They ate a small meal of boiled chicken and rice that night, seeing as they were going to be consuming a ton of rich food in the Great Hall tomorrow. Afterwards they just spent their evening cuddled up in front of the fire.

When it was time for the pair to settle down, Harry swept off to his room to get himself ready for bed. He couldn’t help the childish excitement he felt as he hopped into bed, awaiting his father to bid him goodnight. Shortly after becoming settled, his father walked in and saw him still sitting upright with his head resting against the headboard.

“I’m surprised to find you awake.” His father admitted, strolling into the room. “Please don’t tell me you are excited.” Severus smirked and Harry rolled his eyes in response.

"No, it’s not that. I’m excited it’s just…well. May I have some Dreamless Sleep please? Just for tonight?” Harry added swiftly.

“Why, pray tell, are you requesting Dreamless Sleep? You reassured me that, apart from your recent episode, your nightmares had improved.” Severus questioned, glaring at Harry suspiciously.

“They have.” Harry admitted. “It’s just because it’s Christmas Eve night and I don’t want it to be spoiled by a nightmare. It was Christmas when… when Uncle Vernon…”

“I apologise, Harry, that completely escaped my mind. I will go and fetch you some, okay?” His father replied sincerely. 

Harry nodded and waited patiently until his father returned, a potion vial in hand which contained a rich purple liquid. He took the vial from Severus with a muttered thanks and swallowed the slightly bitter potion without complaint. His eyes began to roll immediately and his head lolled side to side as he passed the empty flask back to his father, who gently removed his glasses and tucked him in, placing a tentative kiss on his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Harry. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dad. Thank you.” Harry managed to utter before falling into a deep slumber.


	12. An Unexpected Gift

Thanks to the Dreamless Sleep Potion, Harry had a blissfully peaceful night and didn’t stir once. It was seven in the morning by the time he woke up and Harry was glad that it was deemed a respectable time to rise. Putting his glasses on, he ran out of his room excitedly, locating his father whom was already sat reading the Daily Prophet with his morning coffee in front of the fire.

“Merry Christmas, Dad!” Harry exclaimed as his father lowered the paper and placed it on the coffee table beside him.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” Severus replied as Harry ran over and hopped up onto his lap, staring at the Christmas tree which was now surrounded with presents.

A few minutes passed in silence before either of them spoke again.

“Well, are you just planning to stare at them all day or are you going to open them?” His father asked sarcastically, gently nudging Harry off of his lap in encouragement. 

Harry swatted the man’s arm playfully. “I’m just still not used to getting Christmas presents yet.” Harry replied honestly as he lowered himself onto the floor and shuffled over to the tree. 

He knelt down and picked up the first present, whose ticket read:

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Merry Christmas, I hope you and your father have a great day._

_With love,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

 

“This ones from Professor Dumbledore!” Harry announced, waving the package excitedly.

“Well, go on and open it then!” His father encouraged, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Harry carefully teared off the paper to reveal a Flying Snitch toy. He gently removed the item from its packaging before setting it up and sending it soaring up into the air.

“Cool!” Harry exclaimed, gawking at the toy Snitch that was now zooming around the room in every direction.

Returning his attention back to the pile of presents, Harry picked up the next gift and read the ticket aloud. 

“Dear Severus, Merry Christmas, from Albus.” Harry said, handing the package over to his father who eyed it suspiciously.

Severus tore the paper off of the package, which appeared to be a book, and rolled his eyes as he read the title.

“What is it, Dad?” Harry asked, staring at the man in confusion. 

With that his father rotated the book so that the front cover was facing him and Harry burst into fits of laughter. It turns out that Dumbledore had given Severus a ‘Guide to Teenage Boys’ book and his father was not the slightest bit impressed. 

Harry had been thoroughly spoilt this year. Receiving a broom servicing kit and a box of Chocolate Frogs from Draco, a book named ‘Quidditch Through the Ages’ from Hermione and a huge stack of books from his father. They included some really interesting Potion’s texts and an assortment of Muggle fiction. Severus had found out that Harry used to spend most of his time in the library at primary school and loved to read. Therefore he had bought him many classics such as Great Expectations, Jane Eyre and The Secret Garden, which the man assured him were must reads.    

As Harry stacked his books into a neat pile, his father pulled out another small package, which was tucked behind the tree and offered it to him.

“More? Dad, I can’t accept all these presents.” Harry stated, feeling as though he was being spoilt.

“Harry, I bought them especially for you.” Severus reassured him. “I want you to have it.” His father continued, offering him the present again. 

“Wait!” Harry shouted suddenly, carefully setting his unopened gift aside as he rushed into his bedroom and retrieved his father’s presents from his trunk. “I almost forgot, here you go, Dad.” Harry said, handing over the man’s gifts.

“Thank you, Harry. I wasn’t expecting anything.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I bought you something! Open the smaller one first though!” Harry instructed, watching his father apprehensively.

When his father had unwrapped the Coffee Truffles, he immediately fished one out of the bag and popped it into his mouth, humming with delight before offering the bag to Harry.

“Oh, no thanks, Dad. I’m not that fond of coffee. Thanks anyway though.” Harry said politely. 

“These are rather addictive.” Severus admitted, popping another chocolate into his mouth.

“I didn’t think you agreed with having chocolate for breakfast?” Harry smirked, giving the man a mock-stern look.

“Enjoying a treat every now and then is acceptable.” His father shot back and sent Harry into another fit of giggles.

“Go on then, open the other one! Im dying to know what you think.” Harry said, fidgeting as he anxiously waited for the man to open the package. He noticed that his father was taking extra care to read the ticket.

 

_Dear Dad,_

_Merry Christmas! This will be my second Christmas with you in my life and I couldn’t be happier. I saw this in Hogsmeade and thought of you, I really hope you like it._

_Lots of love from,_

_Harry xx_

 

After reading the tag, Severus gently ripped the paper and extracted the ebony black box from the wrappings, looking up at Harry suspiciously. Harry nodded, encouraging the man to continue and he slowly opened the box, staring at the contents in utter disbelief. A few moments passed in silence and Harry was getting edgy, and so he hesitantly walked over to the man.

“Dad? Is it okay? I’m sure I can return it if you don’t like it.” Harry said worriedly.

With that his father delicately set the box on the coffee table beside him and put his arms around Harry. 

“Thank you, Harry, that was very thoughtful of you.” Severus muttered through his curtain of hair.

“You’re welcome, Dad, I’m glad you like it. You had me worried for a second! I thought it would be useful for your marking.” Harry explained.

“It certainly will, it will save me a lot of time. It must have cost you a fortune, Harry, I cannot possibly accept it.”

“Of course you can! It’s nothing, Dad. Honestly, it’s the least I can do.” Harry replied, beaming up a him.

“Thank you, you will have to help me trial it later. "Now, go on and open this one.” Severus said, thrusting the small package back into his hands.

Harry thanked him and read the ticket fastened to the package.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I am slightly worried about this one, I hope you don’t misinterpret it._

_With love from,_

_Dad xx_

 

The note was certainly cryptic and he couldn’t help feeling intrigued as he tore the paper off, revealing a small lidded jar which contained a peculiar looking substance. He stared at it for a while before looking at his father in confusion.

“Sorry, Dad…but what is it?” Harry asked innocently.

“It’s a scar removal cream, Son.” Severus explained softly. 

Harry’s head snapped up to look at his father in utter disbelief.

“What? But I thought you said that there wasn’t anything you could do about my scars.” Harry said, fiddling with his pyjama sleeve subconsciously.

“I did say that. However, as you know, I have been spending a significant amount of time in my laboratory as of late and that is why.” His father clarified nonchalantly.

“Wait, you mean you developed this cream especially for me?!” 

His father nodded in agreement and Harry was struggling to fight back the tears that were threatening behind his eyes.

“Thank you so, so much. This is the best gift ever!” Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms around his father. “Can you put it on my arm and see what it does?” 

Severus silently agreed and began to unscrew the lid of the jar, spreading the cream over the healing gashes on his arm. They faded right before his eyes until there was nothing there but unblemished skin. 

“Thank you so much, Dad!” Harry repeated, still staring at his arm in disbelief. “I won’t have to wear a glamour when I go swimming now!” Harry said excitedly, hopping up and down on the spot. 

“I’m glad you like it, Harry. Now…” His father said patting his legs and rising from his chair. “…I think some breakfast is in order.”

Harry obediently followed the man into the kitchen, still absolutely ecstatic that he no longer had the word ‘freak’ carved into his forearm.

————————————————————————————————————————

After eating breakfast and getting ready for the day, Harry made his way down to Hagrid’s Hut after his father had told him that the half-giant had something for him. To Harry’s delight, it was snowing heavily and he was laughing joyfully as he tread through the mounds of snow, stopping every so often to make a snow angel.

As he approached Hagrid’s Hut, Harry saw the half-giant milling around outside, brushing the excess snow off of his front steps.

“Merry Christmas, Hagrid!” Harry exclaimed before giving him a tight hug.

“Merry Chris’mas, ‘Arry. Thanks fer me present, I have summin fer yeh.” Hagrid said, rummaging around in his cavernous coat pocket.

Hagrid finally extracted a luxurious crimson hardcover book which had the initials J and L on the front of it. Harry was intrigued and upon opening the album, was shocked to see a picture of himself and his mother staring back at him. He became a little choked at the sight of the image and closed the album again, wanting to look through the rest of the album with his father in private.

“Thank you so much, Hagrid. I love it!” Harry declared, beaming up at the half-giant and clutching the album to his chest. 

“Yer welcome, ‘Arry. Enjoy the rest of yeh day!” 

“I will Hagrid, thanks again!” Harry replied enthusiastically as he continued running in the snow, back up to the welcoming warmth of the castle.

————————————————————————————————————————

Once both Harry and Severus had gorged themselves on a delicious Christmas lunch, the pair ambled back to their quarters, feeling tremendously full and lethargic. Harry could barely stand upright and he had eaten so much that his stomach felt like a beach ball. 

Slumping down into his favourite armchair, Harry draped a blanket over himself and brought his knees to his chest. Then he picked up the photo album that Hagrid had given him and was nervously fiddling with the cover, too anxious to open it. He heard his father sigh as he flopped down into his own chair and everything remained silent. 

“Are you going to open that book, Harry, or are you just going to stare at it?” His father asked dryly, smirking at him.

“Yeah…I’m just not sure that now is the right time.” Harry replied honestly.

“Why ever not?” His father asked in confusion.

“It’s a photo album, Dad. It has pictures of me, Mum and James in it. I’m not sure I can look at them.” Harry admitted, looking down at his lap longingly, continuing to trace the embossed letters on the cover. 

“I understand it is difficult, but I know that your mother would have cherished those photos and would want you to see them.” His father replied honestly. 

Without responding, Harry slowly vacated his armchair and shuffled towards his father before handing him the album. 

“Will you look at the pictures with me?” He questioned sheepishly.

The man seemed to look uncomfortable at first but eventually agreed to flick through the album with him. Severus lifted Harry up and perched him on his knee and Harry leant back so that his father could see the photographs. 

As they were all taken with a magical camera, the photographs moved and really encapsulated each moment. There were a wide variety of pictures in the album, including photos of Harry sitting in his high chair with food smeared all over his face; another which showed him playfully splashing around in the bath and one even showed him soaring around on a miniature broomstick. The last photograph really unnerved him. It was of his mother, cradling him in her arms. Harry was dressed in a lurid orange pumpkin costume. As the image followed those of his first birthday, Harry could only assume that the photograph was taken mere hours before his mother and James were murdered. The thought broke his heart and a rogue tear rolled down his cheek.

Harry gazed up at his father and the man appeared to be frozen, eyes fixated on the album. Severus was clearly shaken by the images and so Harry gently prised the album out of the man’s hands before closing it and reaching over to place it on the coffee table. 

After giving his father a brief hug, Harry hopped off of the man’s lap and shuffled into his bedroom. He knew that his father would want to be alone for a little while.


	13. Petrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All!
> 
> I'm back with another update, on time for a change! Thank you to everyone who has shown support for this series so far. It would be great to know what you think of this story so far, for some reason this one has felt more difficult to write. 
> 
> At the moment these chapters are unedited so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> WARNING: There are subtle hints at depression and suicidal thoughts in this chapter but they are very mild. 
> 
> Please look after yourselves and enjoy.

As always, the time rushed past and Harry only had a few more days of peace before the rest of the students returned to Hogwarts.Harry remained apprehensive and was unsure of the reception he would receive when the main body of students returned. Either they’ll be as hatful towards Harry as ever, or they will have grasped a hold of their common sense over the festive season.

Severus was in his lab preparing for his upcoming lessons and so Harry had an opportunity to investigate Tom Riddle’s diary. Settling down at his desk with his quill and ink, Harry began to write the date at the top of the page. When he looked back at the diary after dipping his quill into the jet black ink, he realised that his writing had curiously vanished. A message in a foreign script then appeared on the page. 

**_“Is that the current date?”_ **

Harry was completely gobsmacked. Who the hell was speaking to him? This had to be some seriously complex magic if someone could communicate with him through an old, battered diary.

“Yes.” He wrote back, anxiously awaiting a response.

 ** _“Who am I speaking to?”_** The entity asked.

“My name is Harry Potter, who are you?”

**_“Hello, Harry Potter, I am Tom Riddle.”_ **

His eyes widened as he read the response, he had never heard of this Tom Riddle. Surely Tom didn’t attend Hogwarts or he would have heard of him, wouldn’t he? With all the strange happenings that had been occurring throughout the school, Harry thought it would be the perfect opportunity to ask the writer whether they knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets.

“Hello, Tom. Are you a student and if so, what house are you in?” Harry questioned, keenly awaiting the boy’s reply.

**_“I used to be a student at Hogwarts and I was in Slytherin house.”_ **

“Cool, I’m a Slytherin too! Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry added, fidgeting as he waited for a response. 

 ** _“Yes, it was opened when I attended Hogwarts fifty years ago.”_** Tom wrote back in his neatly joined cursive script.

“Really, what happened?” Harry wrote, desperate for more information.

**_“Many students were petrified and a Mudblood was found dead in a bathroom. The culprit was eventually found and expelled from the school.”_ **

Harry was livid that the man had used the term ‘Mudblood,’ yet he didn’t dare comment on it. He was being given far too much information to instigate an argument.

“That’s awful!” Harry jotted down. “Everyone thinks it was me because I’m a Parselmouth, but I wouldn’t hurt anyone, regardless of their blood status. Who opened the Chamber when you were at school?”

Only two words were written back, a name it would seem.

**_“Rubeus Hagrid.”_ **

Harry’s mouth fell agape and a wave of heat washed over him, starting at his toes and creeping up to the crown of his head, making him feel clammy and faint. Hagrid cant have opened the Chamber, he didn’t have a bad bone in his body. The thought made Harry feel sick to the stomach, he just couldn’t contemplate Hagrid intentionally harming anyone, let alone killing someone. Unless he didn’t do it knowingly? That was a more likely possibility for the Hagrid he knew himself. He was dragged out of his musings when his father called.

“Harry, it’s time for dinner!”

“Okay, I’m coming!” Harry bellowed back, quickly scratching out a final message.

“I have to go now, thanks for your help, Tom.”

**_“You’re welcome. Good luck, Harry.”_ **

As soon as he had read the reply, Harry heard heavy footsteps approaching his bedroom door and he frantically shoved the diary into the back of his cupboard. He was just closing the cupboard door when his father rudely barged in.

“What on earth are you doing?” Severus asked, glaring at Harry who was standing guiltily in front of his closet.

“Nothing!” Harry insisted, shifting from foot to foot. “I was just organising my clothes, that’s all.” Harry lied unconvincingly.

“Were you sitting in your cupboard again, Harry?” His father asked, and Harry decided it was best to remain silent and go along with what Severus said instead of continuing with his own lame excuse. 

Sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus continued. “I thought we had agreed that if something upsets you, then you come to me. Not lock yourself away in the cupboard.” 

“Yeah, okay…sorry.” Harry muttered. 

“Alright, come on then, your dinner is getting cold.” Severus instructed, holding Harry’s bedroom door open before ushering him into the kitchen. 

————————————————————————————————————————

Sadly it seemed as though nobody had an epiphany over the Christmas break, and so everyone still believed that Harry was somehow responsible for the frequent attacks. A few weeks had passed since the beginning of term and everything was strangely quiet. Surely the assailant wouldn’t wait too much longer to strike. He refused to believe it was Hagrid, even after Tom had assured him it was and even showed Harry one of his memories. It just didn’t make any sense. He had neglected to tell his father any of this, deciding it was something that he should keep to himself until he had more evidence. 

Luckily for Harry, Severus had finally decided that it was okay for him to return to his dormitory with Draco and Theo, as long as he had one of his peers accompanying him at all times. Harry was glad that he was able to move back in with his friends, it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy staying with his father, he just didn’t relish in being confined to their quarters.

Harry was happily making his way to dinner with Theo and Draco, who were excitedly talking about the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, when Harry heard the mysterious voice again.

_“Kill…rip…tear!”_

His first instinct was to follow the voice, but Harry had received strict instructions to go directly to Severus should he hear the strange voice again. Ignoring Draco’s questions, Harry sped off towards the dungeons, running as quickly as his legs would carry him. As he continued to sprint along the dungeon corridor, he careened into someone. 

“S-Sorry.” Harry stuttered, his eyes darting around nervously before he realised it was his father that he had run into.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Severus asked, sounding concerned as he rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“It’s the voice, I hear the voice. We have to go, now!” Harry said urgently, dragging his father along the corridor by the sleeve of his onyx black robes.

“Wait a minute, Harry!” Severus ordered, keeping his voice low. 

“What? Come on we have to go!” Harry pleaded.

“No. You are going to stay in the living room whilst I go and investigate. Do not leave until I return, do you understand?” His father instructed, looking deadly serious.

“But I'm the only one who can hear it!” Harry said incredulously.

“I am well aware of that, Harry.” Severus said sarcastically. “Therefore I cannot help but think that the attacker is targeting you. Stay in there and wait for me.” His father said sharply, pointing his long bony finger at his office door.

“But-“

“I will gladly place a sticking charm on you if you so desire?!” The man threatened, his patience evidently wearing thin.

“Fine, I’ll wait in the living room. Don’t be long though.”

“Oh, I don’t plan on it.” His father said with a smirk before disappearing down the corridor.

————————————————————————————————————————

Harry waited in his armchair by the fire, glaring at the clock as the seconds crawled by. His father had only been gone for around half an hour but it felt like an age, the time passing painstakingly slowly. He was becoming edgy and had resulted to pacing the living room when the front door finally opened and Severus stepped inside.

“Dad! What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Harry asked worriedly, running up to greet his father.

Severus had a grave look on his face. Something had happened and Harry’s anxiety was now at an all time high. 

“Come on, Harry. You need to come with me.” Severus said softly, gently resting a hand on his shoulder and leading him out of their quarters.

Refusing to offer Harry any more information, the pair walked silently along the castle’s winding corridors until they arrived at the Hospital Wing. After giving his father a quizzical look, the man ushered him inside and they were beckoned over by Madam Pomfrey. 

Approaching the Matron hesitantly, Harry could have never prepared himself for what he witnessed. There, lying motionless on one of the many hospital beds, was none other than his best friend Hermione. Her face was frozen in a look of terror and her hand was held out in front of her face. Harry couldn’t help but shake as he reached out to hold Hermione’s stiff hand and tears burned behind his eyes. He was unsure of how long he had been stood there, silently staring at his friend, when his father crouched down beside him.

“Harry? Did you hear Madam Pomfrey?” His father asked him sensitively, as Harry shook his head to ward off the impending tears.

“She explained that Miss Granger was found holding a mirror. Does this mean anything to you?” Severus asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head in negation, not trusting himself to speak in case it opened the flood gate of tears.

“Alright, come on then. Let’s get you back to our quarters.” His father said, offering Harry his hand which he took gratefully.

Stepping away, Harry glanced over his shoulder to get one last look at Hermione before leaving the Hospital Wing.

————————————————————————————————————————

When the pair arrived back at their quarters, Harry’s sadness turned to anger and he was restlessly pacing up and down the room, desperate to avenge whoever had incapacitated his friend.

“Talk to me, Harry.” His father ordered, lowering himself into his armchair.

“Why is it always me?!” Harry asked furiously. “Why is everything I hold dear taken away from me?!”

“I understand that this is difficult for you, Harry, but I assure you that Miss Granger will make a full recovery once the restorative draught has been administered.” Severus stated reassuringly.

“I know, but she wouldn’t have even been a target if it wasn’t for me, trouble seems to follow me wherever I go! Ron tried so hard to keep her safe and away from me but it still happened! I can’t do this anymore, I want to go home!” Harry finished, shaking from the adrenaline. 

“Is that true, Harry?” Severus asked sadly. “Did Mr Weasley keep you away from Miss Granger?”

Harry nodded solemnly as he continued to pace the room. “He’s not alone, everyone thinks it’s me, I don’t blame him for it. I probably would have done the same if I was in his shoes. He didn’t have to threaten me though…”

“The boy threatened you? Oh he’s going to have a firm talking to…” His father responded, sneering as if he were fantasising about how he could make Ron’s life an absolute misery.

“Don’t, Dad, it’s not worth it. I just want to go home!” Harry repeated petulantly.

“You are home, Harry. Home is where your family is, you said so yourself.” Severus said softly.

“No, I'm not home, I’m in a living hell! I want to go back to Spinner’s End, I can’t stand spending another minute in this castle. I’ve learned that I’m an outcast but I will not be cast out again, I lived with that for far too long!” Harry shouted.

“Harry, just calm down…” His father pleaded before Harry abruptly cut him off.

“I can’t, I just can’t!” Harry screeched as he stormed out of the door, running through the corridors and ignoring his father’s pleas to return.

The tears had now arrived in full force and he ran flat out through the winding corridors until he had lost his father and sprinted out into the snow-dusted grounds. 

Wishing he had thought to bring a jacket, Harry slumped himself against a willow tree that overlooked the lake and sobbed into his hands. Nothing was going right for him. He was under the impression that Hogwarts was his home, yet he couldn’t feel more alone. Harry can no longer face the intense stares from his peers and, not for the first time in his life, he wished he could just melt into the ground beneath him and be wiped off the face of the earth.

Harry remained there sobbing and shivering for goodness knows how long before a imposing shadow cloaked him, forcing him to look up from his hands. Wishing he had never looked, he was greeted by his father who had a furious expression on his face.

“Back to our quarters. Now!” Severus stated firmly.

Not wanting to aggravate the man any further, Harry trudged through the snow despairingly and refused to turn to look at the man falling in step behind him. He was definitely not looking forward to the stern lecture he would receive upon their return.

Arriving back at their quarters, Severus slammed the door and frustratedly hung up his robe, leaving the man in his black formal trousers and a deep purple button down shirt.

“Follow me.” His father said sternly, leading Harry along the hallway.

Harry was shaking, not only from being exposed to the cold, but with fear. His father reassured him that he would never hit him, but maybe he had truly overstepped the mark. Harry was, for want of a better phrase, shitting it, therefore he was surprised that Severus had led him into his generously sized bathroom, which boasted a large copper bath tub in its centre. Suddenly Severus drew his wand, and Harry flinched before realising that his father had merely filled the tub with warm water and bubbles.

“Take your uniform off and get in.” Severus ordered. 

Harry removed his uniform and set it on the floor beside him and he was immensely grateful when his father momentarily left the room, allowing him to remove his underwear and sink into the bath without further embarrassment. 

A few moments later Harry was lying in the tub, soaking in the warmth and the comforting scents of orange and cardamom when his father returned. The man perched on the edge of the closed loo seat, turned to face Harry and rested his hands under his chin as he stared at him intently. Harry made a point of keeping his head down, not wanting to look at the disappointment in his father’s eyes, though eventually Harry conceded and was the first one to break the oppressive silence.

“I’m sorry, Dad.” He muttered softly, still not daring to look at Severus. “I shouldn’t have run off like that.” Harry admitted guiltily.

“No, you shouldn’t have!” His father bellowed, causing Harry to recoil. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? It may have escaped your mind, but there are attacks happening left right and centre!”

“How could I forget when I just witnessed my friend lying stiff as a board in the Hospital Wing?!” Harry shot back, his voice rising along with his anger.

“Then you should have known better than to go wandering around alone, in the grounds no less! Do you want to die of hypothermia? Because that is where you were heading if you had stayed out there any longer!” Severus shouted, his normally deathly pale skin taking on a bright reddish hue.

“It would be most welcome.” Harry mumbled to himself, poking at the bubbles that were sitting atop of the bathwater. 

“Excuse me?” Severus asked, shock replacing the man’s indignation.

“I said it would be most welcome, Dad! It’s not as if I haven’t thought about it before.” Harry admitted.

“Harry…” His father whispered before Harry cut him off.

“I have grown up being beaten, starved and locked away because I’m different, because I'm a freak! I thought things would change when I came to Hogwarts but obviously I was wrong. I’m the disappointment. The kid who ended up in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, the Boy-Who-Lived, the kid who can produce a wordless shield charm and the bloody evil Parselmouth!”

“Harry, please…” Severus pleaded softly.

“No! Everything I touch crumbles and Quirrell proved that quite literally! The whole school hates me, Draco has been keeping his distance and now Hermione has been petrified. Next it is going to be you and I can’t cope with that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm going to lose you too. Like I said before, I should have just kicked the bucket when I was supposed to, would have saved all this trouble!” Harry managed to croak out before he broke down in tears, pulling at his hair forcefully in utter frustration.

His father approached him, kneeling down next to the bath tub and rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Harry couldn’t help the flinch that managed to escape and the man heaved a disheartened sigh. 

“Harry, please, you know I would never hurt you. I don’t want you to think on anything you just said for more than a second.” Severus stated firmly.

“B-but it’s true, it’s all t-true!” Harry stuttered through his sobs.

“No, Son, it isn’t, I love everything about you. It would break me if I ever lost you and I will do everything I can to stop that from happening. I was so worried when I couldn’t find you and I’m sorry I got angry with you, Harry. You really frightened me, especially when I found you freezing to death in the grounds.” Severus confessed.

“S-sorry” Harry stuttered.

“It’s alright, Harry.” His father said, stroking his head gently. 

The man then left to retrieve Harry’s pyjamas and some towels and instructed Harry to wash up before he returned. 

When he arrived back, he kindly held a towel out in front of Harry so that he could wrap it around his waist and protect his modesty. His father then offered him his hand as he helped him out of the tub. Then, Severus began to gently towel dry his hair before handing him his nightclothes. 

Once he had slipped his underwear on, his father helped him step into his pyjamas bottoms, as his legs were shaking uncontrollably, and slipped his shirt on, doing the buttons up when he saw Harry was fumbling with them. Harry stood there sheepishly, his face red from crying when his father crouched down and opened his arms in invitation. Harry surged forwards and clasped his hands tightly around the man’s neck, his tears making a reappearance. 

Severus lifted him into his arms and carried him out into the living room, it was one of the only times Harry was thankful that he was so small, he still looked like a nine year old as opposed to twelve. His father then lowered himself into his armchair as Harry clung to him and slowly rocked him back and forth as he cried his heart out.

“Shh, it’s alright.” His father said, rubbing his back soothingly and resting his chin atop of Harry’s head.

When there were no more tears left to shed, Harry rested his head against his father’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from the stress of the day and just wanted to rest, knowing he was secure in his father’s arms.

“Harry? Do you think you could eat something for me?” Severus asked gently and Harry shook his head violently. “What about a hot chocolate?”

Harry had never had the pleasure of trying hot chocolate, but he certainly wanted to. Also, he was still frozen to the bone and decided that it may help push his body temperature back up.

“I’ve never tried it.” Harry whispered honestly.

“It is quite delicious. I will ask Bobby to fetch you one.” Severus said as Harry tried to stifle a yawn and his father chuckled. “I think we should get you to bed.”

Standing, with Harry still in his father’s arms, they made their way to his bedroom and Severus set him down on the bed.

“Bobby!” Severus called out, causing the familiar house-elf to appear in his bedroom. “Could you please bring Harry a hot chocolate?”

“Of course, Master Snape, Sir.” The elf complied before disappearing and reappearing seconds later, hot chocolate in hand. “Is there anything else Master Snape be needing?”

“No, that is all, Bobby. Thank you.” His father said, handing Harry his steaming mug of hot chocolate before the elf popped off again.

Harry took a small, tentative sip and couldn’t help the smile that escaped as he relished in the rich cocoa.

“Ah, theres that smile.” Severus said affectionately as he ruffled Harry’s hair.

They both sat in companionable silence as Harry drained his hot chocolate and Severus sat watching. Once he was finished, Harry set the empty mug down on his bedside table, removed his glasses and settled down, getting comfortable under the covers.

“Dad?” He called out into the darkness.

“Yes, Harry?” His father said, walking over to the side of his bed and tucking him in.

“I’m really sorry” Harry said sincerely. 

“I know you are, Harry.” Severus said, stroking his head lovingly. “We will discuss it in the morning, but for right now, try and get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Harry whispered back. 

Severus bent down to kiss Harry’s forehead, he was about to walk away when Harry clutched the sleeve of his top.

“Please don’t go yet.”

“I will only be next door.” His father replied reassuringly.

“Can you stay? Just until I fall asleep?” Harry asked shyly, his eyes pleading.

“Very well.” Severus replied, walking over to his desk chair.

“Don’t sit over there, you will seize up sitting in that! Come and sit on the bed next to me.” Harry encouraged, patting the bed.

Severus hesitated for a moment, then he must have clocked the look of disappointment on Harry’s face. The man sighed and pulled back the duvet before sitting and leaning against the headboard. Luckily, Harry’s bed was large for a single, and so the pair fit beside each other quite comfortably. 

Shyly, Harry nudged his way towards his father and curled up beside him, resting his head on the man’s chest.

“Thank you, Dad.” Harry murmured, his eyes rolling sleepily. 

“You’re welcome, Harry.” He heard the man respond before he allowed sleep to claim him.


	14. A Wayward Punch

The next morning, Harry, much to his disdain, was subjected to an intense discussion with his father about the events of last night. Seeing as he had calmed down drastically, he apologised for his behaviour and for acting like a petulant child. His father responded by telling him that he had good reason to be upset and that everyone deserves comfort when they are upset, no matter their age. Also, Severus enforced that Harry himself had experienced many traumas in his short life and there was a huge weight resting on his shoulders.

Unsurprisingly, his father expressed his worry over what Harry had said during his outburst about wanting everything to end. Harry explained that he couldn’t comprehend killing himself, he didn’t want to die, he just wanted the pain to end. There was a difference.

Nevertheless, Severus insisted that he remain in someone’s company at all times and reported back to their quarters every evening to check in with him. Harry had successfully managed to convince the man to let him return to his dormitory at night, assuring him that  Draco would look out for him. 

After gorging himself on his Full-English breakfast, Harry was escorted down to the Slytherin common room. He then paused in front of the famous snake statue, staring at it for a moment.

“Are you alright, Harry?” His father asked, looking concerned as he continued to stare unblinkingly at the statue.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t want to be bombarded with questions the moment I step foot in the Common Room.” Harry confessed.

“I understand, but Draco and your friends are there to help you. I would like you to let them.”

Harry nodded in agreement and was about to utter the password when a sudden thought washed over him.

“ _Hello, can you hear me?”_ He muttered in Parseltounge, waiting anxiously to see if the statue responded.

_“Yesss, it isss an honour to meet a fellow ssspeaker.”_ The statue replied, staring unwaveringly at him.

“ _It’sss nice to meet you too._ ” Harry said politely. “ _I will ssspeak to you again sssoon.”_

_“Okay, fellow ssspeaker.”_

At that, he turned around to see a very confused looking Severus, who was frowning at him suspiciously.

“I wanted to see whether the statue could speak Parseltounge.” Harry explained.

“I see.” His father said flatly. “Go on then, I will see you after dinner.”

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath as he announced the password and walked into the common room with his head held high.

————————————————————————————————————————

Thankfully, seeing as it was a Saturday, most of the students were out enjoying their weekend and so the Common Room was reasonably empty, with only a few students remaining. There were a select number of older students, who appeared to be studying, and both Draco and Theo were sitting either end of the coffee table playing chess. As soon as the pair noticed him they came hurrying over, looking slightly worried.

“Hi, Harry. Are you okay?” Draco asked softly, looking at him in concern.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Do you mind if we talk in the dormitory instead?” He asked hesitantly.

“Not at all, lead the way.” Draco instructed, gesturing towards the door and giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Once they had all settled, Harry began explaining his absence and why he had run off last night, including his feelings of isolation and his sadness revolving around Hermione’s condition. He was infinitely glad that neither of his friends uttered a word until he had finished. The trio were silent for a few moments and, to Harry’s surprise, Theo was the first one to break the silence.

“I’m glad you told us, Harry.” Theo said sincerely. “We’re on your side you know. Some of us in Slytherin are against the Death Eater’s values, even if our parents support them. You aren’t alone.” The boy said reassuringly.

“Exactly.” Draco interjected, “We aren’t all striving to support the Dark Lord, should he return, even if our families are. I have known Theo for years and we both disagree with our fathers. We won’t let anything happen to you, Harry, we’re here for you.” Draco said, gently patting his shoulder.

“Thanks guys, that really means a lot.” Harry responded honestly, smiling up at his friends. “I’m glad you don’t think I am an evil git like that monster.” 

“Of course not, Harry. I think it’s pretty cool to be honest!” Theo exclaimed, causing Harry to giggle.

“Give us some credit as Slytherins. Anyone with an ounce of common sense can see that you are too kind for your own good. Maybe you should have been a Hufflepuff!” Draco announced jokingly.

Harry chuckled. “I don’t think I’m patient enough to be a Hufflepuff, I’m too ambitious and far too reckless for that!”

“Oh no, don’t turn Gryffindor on us!” Theo added sarcastically.

“Well, it was a close call. The Sorting Hat almost put me in Gryffindor.” Harry confessed.

“No? Really?!” Draco asked skeptically.

“Yeah, I know! I don’t know how I would have coped with those knuckle heads!” Harry replied and they all laughed heartily together.

————————————————————————————————————————

Harry felt infinitely better after the conversation with his friends. It felt as though things were finally starting to fall into place. He was beginning to feel accepted. Harry was unsure whether his father had anything to do with it, but he didn’t care. It was a welcomed break from being the outcast.

The trio were on their way to dinner and they all sat together, enthusiastically chatting about Quidditch manoeuvres they were desperate to try them out next time they were out on the field. Harry glanced over at his father, whose stare was so forceful he could practically feel it. He offered the man a small smile to signal that he was okay and the man replied with a wink in understanding.

As soon as Draco and Theo had finished, they both rushed off to complete their potions homework. They had been paired together and so they needed each other to write up their experiment. Unfortunately, he had been paired with Hermione and so he couldn’t complete the homework without her assistance. He was sure he would be excused, even with Snape as his professor, seeing as his friend was currently incapacitated. Maybe he should still complete his half of the assignment, just to be sure. Harry continued pushing his food around his plate when a girl sat down opposite him with a book in hand.

“Good evening.” She said politely before opening her book and scanning the page, loading an ample amount of food onto her plate.

Harry was temporarily shocked into silence. Was she actually talking to him?

“Hi there, what are you reading?” Harry asked, unsure how to continue the awkward conversation.

“Oh, its a book on defensive spells.” She informed him, lifting the pages to show him the front cover. “Lockhart is a useless prick and so I am conducting my own research.”

Unfortunately Harry had chosen that exact moment to take a huge glug of his pumpkin juice and nearly spat it out as he attempted to stifle a giggle, choking when he finally managed to swallow.

“I agree with you there. For someone who doesn’t know his arse from his elbow he’s a cocky prat.” Harry announced, grinning and earning a laugh in return. “I’m sorry to be rude but I don’t actually know your name.”

“Ah, sorry, I’m Daphne Greengrass.”

“Nice to meet you, Daphne. I’m Harry Potter, just in case by some miracle you didn’t know.” He said sarcastically. 

“I did know but, it’s nice to meet you anyway. I’ve seen you in class but have never had the opportunity to speak to you.” She explained.

“You’re in the same house and in the same year as me? How have I never spoken to you before?” Harry wondered aloud.

“Our paths have just never crossed I guess. I was friends with Pansy Parkinson, but she’s a backstabbing bitch and a Death Eater in training so I have severed ties there in the hope of making new friends.” Daphne declared, nonchalantly.

“She is rather horrible.” Harry admitted. “You don’t agree with the Death Eater’s values then?” 

“No, I certainly don’t. My father is an ex-Death Eater and is still loyal to the Dark Lord, however my mother and I have a different opinion. If the Dark Lord should return, my mother has already agreed to move my sister and I away, though I am hoping he chooses family over power, but who knows.” She shrugged. “Also my father is very opinionated when it comes to blood supremacy, which I don’t believe in. I know several gifted witches and wizards who are Muggle born.” She stated.

“Well I’m glad to hear that you don’t hate me, that’s quite refreshing.” Harry said, grinning widely.

“Yeah well, not all of us Slytherin’s are conceited, just a select few.”

“That’s good to hear.” Harry said, setting his goblet down. “I’m off to the library to find a book on magical creatures for our defence homework if you would like to join me?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Sure, are you going now?” She queried, softly closing her book.

“Yeah, but only if you’re ready? If not I’ll wait for you.” Harry assured her, excited at the prospect of making another friend.

“I’m ready, I’ve been put off my food now anyway. Pansy and Blaise are giving me daggers.” Daphne responded, scowling at them.

“It’s probably because you’re talking to me. Just ignore them, they’ll be very happy together.” Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he stood from the bench.

They were talking quietly as they made their way along the central aisle when their conversation was rudely interrupted. Hermione’s friend Ron stormed into the hall and marched straight over to Harry, looking dangerously enraged.

“You evil son of a bitch!” The boy shouted before tackling him, Harry groaning as his back collided with the hard stone floor. “I know it was you!”

Ron proceeded to grab the scruff of his collar and punch him in the face, a sickeningly audible crack sounding on the impact. He was anticipating another blow when he opened his eyes to see Ron being dragged off of him by none other than his father, who in turn looked utterly livid. Professor McGonagall came over and kindly helped Harry to his feet as he clutched his face in a desperate bid to stem the blood pouring from his nose. Everyone in the Great Hall was glaring at them in shock, some harsh whispers spreading throughout the room.

“Thank you, Miss.” Harry mumbled and he received a nod and a comforting pat on his shoulder.

“Both of you, Professor Dumbledore’s office. Now!” Severus bellowed, dragging Ron along the corridor whilst McGonagall calmly walked beside Harry.

————————————————————————————————————————

When they arrived at the entrance to Dumbledores office, they arranged themselves into single file as they climbed the swirling staircase, his father not even bothering to knock on the door as he stormed into the Headmaster’s office. He slung a rather petrified looking Ron into one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk before commencing his rant.

“Mr Weasley has physically attacked one of my Slytherin students, Headmaster. I suggest you punish this boy for his deplorable actions.” Severus said firmly as Harry hobbled into the room, closely followed by Professor McGonagall.

“Mr Potter?” Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Evening, Headmaster.” Harry said dryly, nodding his head as he clutched his face, blood still trickling down his hand. 

“Right.” Dumbledore stated conjuring two extra chairs out of thin air. “All of you, please sit down so we can all have a discussion. Would anyone like tea?”

“Oh skip the pleasantries, Albus. I certainly don’t think we should be rewarding these boys for their actions.” Severus stated flatly.

“I am merely being polite, Severus.” The Headmaster said as he glanced over at him. “Would you be so kind as to fetch some tissues for Mr Potter, Severus?”

Instead of responding, his father simply conjured a box of tissues. He then rose from his chair and stood behind Harry, grabbing his hand and shoving a tissue into his fist before bringing his hand up to his nose and pinching. It was quite painful and he felt somewhat calmer when his father started inconspicuously stroking his hand in a comforting manner. 

“Now, Mr Weasley. Would you care to explain why you and an injured Mr Potter are in my office this evening?” Dumbledore probed, glaring at Ron, who still looked furious.

“Ask him, Sir.” Ron replied, rudely waving his finger at Harry. “He provoked me.”

“What?! If merely existing is enough to provoke you, then sure!” Harry spat, his voice muffled from the tissue that was still pressed against his bloody nose.

“You know what you did!” Ron barked. “You petrified her!”

Harry was trying desperately to keep his temper in check, he really was, but it was becoming more and more difficult. 

“I didn’t do anything to Hermione! Do you really think I would attack my best friend?!” He shot back angrily.

“Yeah, I reckon you would. Sick people like you would attack anyone, anything for attention! You just became friends with her to lure her in!” Ron bellowed, his face growing redder than his hair.

“If I may, Albus.” Severus intervened. “Mr Potter had in fact informed me that Mr Weasley had threatened him to stay away from Miss Granger.”

“Snitch!” Ron muttered, glaring at Harry in distaste.

“I happen to be Mr Potter’s mentor, Mr Weasley. I assure you I can be very…persuasive when retrieving information.” Severus stated, sneering at the Gryffindor boy.

Ron simply huffed and crossed his arms until he was addressed by Dumbledore.

“Mr Weasley, it is true that Mr Potter is not behind any of these attacks. He hasn’t been anywhere near the victims, he was even being supervised by a member of staff in the Hospital Wing when Mr Creevey was found. I understand that the petrification of your friend has been difficult to digest, yet that does not mean I can condone your behaviour. Twenty points from Gryffindor and you will serve a weeks detention with Professor Snape.” Dumbledore declared, glancing between Ron and Severus.

The boys face dropped at the prospect of having his detentions overseen by his father and Harry had to hide his celebratory smirk behind his blood soaked tissue.

“Minerva, if you would be so kind as to escort Mr Weasley back to Gryffindor Tower, I have things to discuss with Mr Potter and Professor Snape.” The Headmaster said politely. 

“Of course, Albus.” McGonagall replied, impatiently ushering Ron out of the office door.

As soon as the Gryffindors left, his father crouched down in front of Harry, cupping his face to inspect the damage. Severus then started to gently prod his face.

“Does it hurt here?” Severus asked tracing the bone that rested below Harry’s eye.

Harry nodded as the pressure on the damaged body tissue made his eyes water. 

“Is it broken?” Harry asked tentatively.

“I believe so. I can fix it for you now if you like? It just might make it bleed again.” Severus admitted. 

“Yes please. Can’t have my devilishly good looks ruined, its my only saving grace!” Harry joked, grinning cheekily at his father who snorted in response.

Severus gestured for Harry to stand up before sitting in the chair and instructing Harry to sit on his lap. After a twinge of pain, Harry’s nose was mended and he leant his head back against his father as he pinched his nose. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for his nose to stop bleeding the second time around. Harry jumped slightly when his father spoke.

“Quit gawking at me like that will you, Albus?” Severus spat. 

Harry had almost forgotten that the Headmaster was in the room and so he leant forward to look at the man who was smiling, his eyes twinkling as they met Harry’s and he smiled in return.

As soon as Harry was cleaned up, he tiredly rested against his father’s chest, momentarily closing his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep, Harry.” Severus warned, nudging him slightly.

He tried desperately to stifle his yawn as he opened his eyes again, still leaning on his father like a pillar.

“Are you alright now, Harry?” Dumbledore queried.

“Yes, Sir. I’m fine now.” Harry replied.

“Good. What Mr Weasley did was wrong and I am sure he will not pull a stunt like that again.” The Headmaster stated, looking knowingly at his father.

“It’s alright, Sir. Ron was angry because he thinks I was the one who petrified Hermione. He was upset.” Harry explained.

“That doesn’t give him the right to attack you, Harry.” His father interjected. “Why didn’t you defend yourself?”

“I knew it would have reflected badly on me. Everyone who saw would side with Ron and it would make my reputation even worse. I wanted to appear vulnerable so that people would stop suspecting me.” Harry explained, looking down at his hands.

“Sometimes, you are too much of a Slytherin for your own good.” His father said, smiling slightly when Harry looked up at him.

“Alright, Harry. As long as you are feeling well, you can make your way back to your dormitory. Unless there is anything else you would like to ask, of course?” The Headmaster asked.

“Um, Professor Dumbledore. Do you think I could be behind all of these attacks and just not know it? I mean, I’m the only one who can hear the voice, aren’t I?” Harry questioned shyly.

He feels his father’s body stiffen slightly at his words and the man starts to comb his fingers through his hair soothingly.

“No, Harry, I do not believe you are behind these attacks, not even unknowingly.” Dumbledore assured him.

“I don’t want you to think on it for more than a second.” His father chimed in. “Don’t let others force you to believe that.”

“Okay…I’ll try.” Harry said, worming his way off of his father’s lap and giving the man a hug. “Goodnight, Sir.” He said politely to Professor Dumbledore before leaving the Headmaster’s office.

————————————————————————————————————————

It was getting late when Harry finally returned to the common room, and his friends approached him as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

“Harry, are you alright?” Daphne asked worriedly, walking towards him.

“What Ron did was bang out of order.” Theo added.

“We’ll get him back, Harry.” Draco promised, sneering and crunching his fists in a threatening manner.

Harry chuckled to himself, it was nice to know that his friends were willing to defend him.

“I’m fine guys, don’t worry. Ron has been given detention with Snape. I’ll be surprised if he comes out of it unscathed, Snape was furious.” He explained.

“He deserves it!” Draco smirked. “Come on, I challenge you to a game of Wizard’s Chess before bed.” His friend said and Draco and Theo made their way over to the coffee table.

He was about to follow when Daphne pulled him aside.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Harry? Ron hit you pretty hard.”

“Honestly I’m fine, Daphne, but thank you for looking out for me. You better get used to it though if you are going to be friends with me, I’m always in the centre of some sort of drama.” Harry admitted jokingly as he dragged Daphne over to sit with the rest of his friends.


	15. An Elusive Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All! 
> 
> Uploading this late, just for a change! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Onwards my dears!
> 
> Side note: Speech in Parseltounge is in Italics.

Thankfully there weren’t any more attacks over the next couple of weeks and Harry began to relax slightly around his loyal friends. Ron had the decency to formally apologise, though he suspected that his father was behind it as the boy didn’t seem to be particularly sincere.

It was the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and, though it took quite a lot of convincing, Severus finally agreed to let Harry play as long as he didn’t perform any reckless stunts. Harry and his friends were excitedly making their way down to the Quidditch Pitch, broomsticks in hand.

“Hufflepuff don’t stand a chance.” Theo announced as he paraded along. 

“They don’t, not with Harry on the team.” Draco said. “The Hufflepuff’s don’t even want to fly anywhere near Harry in case they’re petrified!” 

“Ahh, it’s so nice to be loved!” Harry said sarcastically and they all sniggered. 

Harry and Draco said goodbye to Theo and Daphne as they made their way into the changing rooms. Stuffing their bags into their lockers, the boys suited up in their Quidditch gear, making sure all of their guards were secured properly. The Slytherin’s had a team huddle before they made their way out onto the pitch, anticipating the usual ruckus that welcomed them.

It had to be one of the quickest Quidditch matches Harry had ever played, it must have only lasted thirty minutes. The rest of the team managed to score a few times before Harry spotted the Snitch and pursued it, the Hufflepuff Seeker didn’t really put up much of a fight. Glancing around with Snitch in hand, Harry lowered himself to the ground and saw Theo and Daphne cheering loudly in the stands and his father looking relieved that he had managed to come out of one Quidditch match unscathed. He spent a short moment searching for Hermione, before realising that she was still petrified in the Hospital Wing. She had never missed one of his matches and it wasn’t right without her cheering from the stands. 

After completing their usual victory lap, Harry and Draco ambled over to the boys locker room to get changed, lagging behind the rest of the group. As they entered, everyone was crowded in a huddle next to the door, all looking around shiftily. 

“What’s going on?” He asked Draco, who looked just as confused.

“I don’t know, lets have a look.” Draco replied, grasping Harry’s arm and pulling him through the crowd.

“Excuse me, sorry!” Harry said politely as he wormed his way through the crowd, weaving in and out of his taller teammates. 

When he’d made his way through the throng of students, Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open like a catfish sucking the side of a fish tank when he saw what was before him. Someone had ransacked his locker, the door was caved in and his belongings were spewed all over the floor, as if someone was looking for something and some of his clothing was torn to shreds. This time there was also a message, written in blood across the lockers. It read ’You’re next, Potter.’ If he wasn’t so frightened, he would have been glad this message had been left whilst he was out on the field. At least people should stop suspecting him now.

“One of you go and fetch Snape, will you?” Draco spat as he came up beside Harry who was still staring at the monstrosity in front of him. “Are you alright?” Draco asked him, lowering his voice.

“Yeah…nothing we didn’t expect, right?” Harry replied as his friend gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder and a small, regretful nod.

A few moments later, his father burst in and stared at the message that now plastered the front of the lockers before turning to address the students. 

“No one is to go anywhere near these lockers until they have been thoroughly checked for curses. All of you, lead the rest of Slytherin house to the common room and await my return.”

Everyone, including Harry, started to move towards the doors when Severus called out.

“Potter, stay behind. I need to ask you a few questions.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry muttered in response.

“Good luck, mate.” Draco whispered before exiting, his father locking the door behind his teammates.

Severus strolled over to him and grabbed his shoulders, looking deadly serious. 

“Now, you didn’t touch anything did you?” He asked urgently.

“No, why?” Harry questioned, utterly confused.

“I want to make sure that none of your belongings have been defiled with dark magic before you touch them.” His father explained in a serious tone.

“Okay, shall I just sit here and wait?” Harry asked, gesturing towards the bench.

“Be my guest.” His father said distractedly as he waved his wand in elaborate patterns.

It felt like hours before Severus decided that Harry’s things were safe to touch and so Harry knelt on the ground and started fishing through his things. The attacker seemed to have found what they were looking for: Tom Riddle’s diary was nowhere to be found. Nevertheless, Harry stacked his books into a pile, passing several severely damaged ones to his father so that he could repair them along with the clothing that had been torn. 

Underneath the rest of his belongings, his heart broke as he saw the picture of his mother ripped cleanly in half, lying against the tiled floor. He picked up the pieces and held it tightly to his chest. Desperately trying not to cry, he held the photograph out to his father.

“Can you fix it?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Hmm, seeing as it is a Muggle photograph, I don’t see why not.” Severus mused, waving his wand.

To Harry’s delight, the image stitched itself back together seamlessly and it was as good as new.

“Thanks, Dad.” Harry said, taking the proffered photograph.

“You’re welcome, Harry.” Severus replied as Harry safely tucked the photo into his planner. “Now, is there anything missing?”

It was obvious that the diary was missing, yet his father knew nothing about it and he knew better then to bring it up now.

“No, everything seems to be here, thank goodness.” He lied smoothly.

“Indeed. I will seal this room and summon Professor Dumbledore to conduct further investigations. I will escort you back to the common room and speak to your fellow housemates.” His father stated before ushering him back to the castle.

————————————————————————————————————————

Back in the common room, everyone remained silent after Severus finished his explanation and headed out of the room. It transpired that nobody would be able to leave the common room without being escorted by a member of staff. Many people shouted in uproar but were soon shot down by his father’s menacing glare. He had to admit, he didn’t like it one bit either. Harry hated feeling trapped. 

“Christ, Harry, you never get a day off do you!” Daphne exclaimed.

“No, it would seem not. Still, at least everyone can’t possibly think it’s me. Not unless I somehow managed to be in two places at once and mental enough to destroy my own things.” Harry reasoned.

“Was Snape able to repair the damage, Harry?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, thankfully. I was worried because the attacker got their hands on a photograph of mine. Luckily it was a muggle photo so he was able to fix it.”

“That’s good, what photo was it?” Daphne questioned, looking at him expectantly.

Instead of answering immediately, Harry dove his hand into his bag, rummaging for his planner and offered the picture to Daphne who looked at it with wide eyes.

“It’s a picture of my mother when she was young.” Harry declared, observing his friends’ interesting expressions.

Daphne continued to stare at the photograph, Draco and Theo leaning their heads in to get a look.

“She’s beautiful, Harry.” Daphne said before handing back the picture.

“You look very similar, the eyes are uncanny!” Draco uttered in disbelief.

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, everyone who knew my mother says that.”

“It’s strange, you don’t really look anything like your dad, apart from the glasses, of course.” Theo added.

At that, Harry felt his stomach twist slightly. Christ, Theo had cottoned on that James wasn’t his father.

“Yeah, I know. Guess my mum had stronger genes!” Harry said jokingly with a laugh, hoping that nobody would look deeper into Theo’s comment.

————————————————————————————————————————

It was midnight and Harry couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he kept tossing and turning, thinking deeply about the message that had been left for him that afternoon. Accepting his restlessness, Harry decided to get out of bed and relax in the common room where he didn’t have to be deathly silent. Taking ‘Great Expectations’ with him, Harry snuggled up in his favourite armchair in front of the fire. 

Reading for a while, his mind started to wander back to the Chamber of Secrets when something dawned on him. He could speak to the statue guarding the Slytherin common room. Surely it would have been here the last time the chamber was opened and it may even know what lies within it. Marking his page with a bookmark, Harry crept out of the common room and turned to face the statue, it appeared to be sleeping.

“ _Hello? Hello?”_ Harry called out hesitantly.

The snake stirred slightly and eyed him curiously.

“ _What isss it ssspeaker? You ssshould be in bed.”_ The statue replied stoically.

_“Pleassse, you can call me Harry. What’sss your name?”_

_“Okay, Harry. My name isss Callidusss.”_ The snake responded, glaring at Harry as if he were a strange entity.

 _“It’sss nice to make your acquaintance, Callidusss. I was wondering whether you knew anything about the Chamber of Secretsss?”_ Harry asked hopefully.

_“Yesss, it wass created by Sssalazar Ssslytherin himself, to rid the castle of Mugglebornsss when he left the ssschool."_

_“Do you know what creature liesss within the Chamber?”_ Harry continued.

 _“It is our master, known as the Basilisk. It only answersss to the Heir of Ssslytherin.”_ The snake explained.

 _“The Basilisk, it’sss a sssnake?”_ Harry repeated, to make sure that he hadn’t misheard.

Harry was awestruck. Of course, it all made sense, that was why he could hear voices in the walls when the creature attacked.

“ _Yesss._ ” Callidus responded simply.

“ _Thanksss Callidusss, you’ve been very helpful.”_

_“You’re welcome, Harry, anytime. It isss nice to talk to a fellow ssspeaker.”_

Muttering the password, Harry slipped back into the common room, taking the stairs down to his dormitory. He poked his head around the door frame and saw that Draco and Theo were still sleeping soundly and he crept over to place his book on his bedside table. Then, as quietly as he could, Harry extracted his invisibility cloak from his trunk and slipped it on. He needed to go to the library, to the Restricted Section. 

————————————————————————————————————————

Weaving his way nervously through the winding corridors, Harry kept his eyes peeled for Mrs Norris before carefully opening the door to the library, slipping in as silently as possible. He made his way along the central aisle to another door which led to the Restricted Section. Taking his wand from the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, Harry quietly muttered the spell ‘Alohamora’ and the lock clicked open. 

Tiptoeing along the vast rows of bookshelves, Harry eventually made it to the Dark Creatures section. Lighting the end of his wand, he held it out in front of him and began scanning the titles. After searching for a few moments, Harry had located the book he was looking for, the ‘Encyclopaedia of Dark Creatures’. He traced his finger down the index page until he found the Basilisk and turned to the relevant page. It read:

“ _The Basilisk can live for hundreds if not thousands of years. They are not easily controlled as direct eye contact with a Basilisk can cause instant death, unless the wizard looks at the creature indirectly, in which case, they would be petrified. The Basilisk’s venom is extremely venomous and can cause intense pain and death if a person is bitten. It is also the mortal enemy of spiders who flee before it.”_

Everything started to fall into place and Harry had an epiphany. It all made perfect sense, nobody had been murdered because no one that had been petrified had looked the creature in the eye. They were all looking at it indirectly. Colin had his camera, Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick and Mrs Norris must have seen the Basilisk’s reflection. He was so glad that Hermione was intelligent enough to start carrying around a mirror, she must have cottoned on before she was petrified. The only thing that he needed to find out now was where the chamber was. At least then he may be able to put a stop to it, especially seeing as he was a Parselmouth. 

When Harry arrived back at the common room, it was past three in the morning and he hobbled up to bed, even though he knew it would be impossible to rest with so much information floating around in his head. Harry didn’t care whether he was putting himself in danger, he had to do this, he couldn’t put anyone else’s lives at risk, especially not his fathers.


	16. Scuppered Plans

Harry was on tenterhooks all day, he couldn’t rest as he was dwelling on the information he was given last night. He was dejected in his classes and was infinitely glad when his lessons were over for the day.

As they were leaving their defence lesson, Harry cornered Draco and pulled him away from the rest of the students.

“Draco, I need your help.” Harry whispered urgently.

“Sure, what is it, Harry?” Draco asked, glancing over his shoulders to ensure that nobody was eavesdropping.

“I’ve found out what lies in the Chamber of Secrets.” Harry muttered.

Draco didn’t reply, instead he just started at Harry with his mouth agape.

“You’ll catch doxies keeping your mouth open like that, you know!” Harry exclaimed sarcastically, dragging his friend out of his shock.

“How did you find out?” Draco asked seriously. 

“I spoke to the snake statue that guards the common room, he told me that the creature that lives there is a Basilisk. I went into the restricted section of the library and it can kill instantly if you look it in the eyes, or petrify you if you look at it indirectly.” Harry explained, trying to remember all of the important information he had read last night.

“Do you know where the Chamber is?” Draco questioned, looking at Harry hopefully.

“No, I haven’t worked that bit out yet, that’s why I need your help.” He admitted.

“How in Merlin’s name would a giant snake get around without being seen though? Surely someone would have noticed it.” Draco pointed out, looking just as confused as Harry was.

“Well, if anyone did they would be petrified or dead, but I haven’t worked that bit out yet either. Will you help me?”

“Of course, but where do we start?”

Suddenly, the pair heard a startled scream from along the corridor and they both looked at each other worriedly.

“I think we should start there.” Harry announced before they legging it down the corridor to find the source of the scream.

————————————————————————————————————————

As they rounded the corner, they saw a group of students all looking repulsed. Harry and Draco viewed from afar, wondering what on earth had gotten everyone so panic stricken. 

Shortly after the boys had arrived, Professor Dumbledore barged his way through the crowd and ordered all the students back to their dormitories until further notice. The students begrudgingly trudged along the corridor whilst Harry and Draco remained peeking out from behind the wall they were concealed behind. They caught hushed whispers from the staff members before they parted, allowing the boys to read the message written on the wall. 

_‘Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.’_

Harry swallowed the hard lump in his throat and turned to see that Draco was deathly pale. They both scampered off down the corridor and hid themselves in one of the alcoves.

“Someone has been taken into the chamber, we have to find them!” Harry insisted, striding along the corridor purposefully.

“What? Harry, are you insane?!” Draco stated, tugging Harry back towards him. “We can’t go looking for the Chamber of Secrets!”

“Why not? We can’t just let an innocent girl die, what if that was Daphne, would you leave her there?” Harry challenged, looking at Draco dubiously.

“Of course I wouldn’t! But, Harry, we don’t even know where the chamber is and even if we did it wouldn’t be wise to go, especially not without a professor.” His friend reasoned.

“Look, Draco, I’m going to go looking for the chamber tonight regardless. Are you with me or not?” Harry asked, glaring at his friend seriously and awaiting an answer.

“What if the Death Eaters are trying to lure you in, Harry? Maybe this is all a set up.” Draco added, looking at him worriedly.

“So what if it is?” Harry retorted. “We can’t let that creature attack now that we know what it is and how to avoid it.”

“I really think we should speak to Professor Snape.” Draco pushed, glancing up and down the empty corridor.

“What? Are you crazy?! No, we can’t tell anyone, at least not until we know where the chamber is. So, are you coming or are you staying?” Harry asked with an air of finality in his voice.

“I guess I’m coming, I’m not letting you go alone.” 

“Good to hear. So, we’ll leave after curfew under my invisibility cloak, alright?”

“Right.” Draco responded half-heartedly as they made their way to the common room before anyone noticed they were missing. 

————————————————————————————————————————

It was eleven o’clock at night by the time the boys slipped out of the common room, drowning under the fabric of the invisibility cloak. They had decided to begin their search on the first floor and work their way up to the top of the castle, figuring it was the most effective way to ensure that they searched every inch of the castle. They would leave the dungeons until last as neither of them wanted to get lost in the bowels of the dungeons if they could help it. Deep down the boys knew that they were fighting a losing battle, yet Harry couldn’t sit around and do nothing, and he certainly couldn’t sleep.

The pair spent an hour wondering aimlessly along the castle’s corridors, carefully diverting paths to avoid the prying eyes of the professor’s out on patrol. They were walking along when they encountered the girls bathroom on the first floor and something suddenly dawned on Harry.

“Draco!” He whispered harshly.

“Yeah? You ready to give up now?” Draco asked hopefully.

“No! I’ve had an epiphany, come on!” Harry instructed, hauling the boy along and sneaking into the girls lavatory before whipping the cloak off.

“What the hell are we doing in the girls bathroom?!” Draco muttered sharply, looking around in disgust. 

Rather than answering him directly, Harry called out softly into the deserted bathroom.

“Myrtle?” 

Nothing. 

“Myrtle, are you in here?”

With that, the girl ghost gracefully floated up out of one of the toilet stalls, her glasses slightly askew.

“Oh… hello, Harry. What are you doing wondering the corridors at night?” She queried, winking at him flirtatiously.

“We need your help, Myrtle…” Harry started before being interrupted.

“We?”

“Yes, this is my friend, Draco.” Harry said, gesturing towards his friend who was standing beside him, looking extremely uncomfortable.

“Oooh.” Myrtle said, batting her eyelashes. “Hello, Draco.”

“Hi.” His friend replied uncertainly, looking over at Harry like he had lost the plot. 

“I was wondering if you could tell me how…how you died, Myrtle?” Harry asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

Myrtle seemed a little perplexed for a moment before she began to answer.

“Well, a girl named Olive Hornby was teasing me for wearing glasses. I was crying and ran into this bathroom to hide, in this very cubicle.” She said, pointing at the cubicle she was hovering above. “When I came out of the stall, I looked up and I just… died.”

“That’s awful, Myrtle, I’m sorry. Do you remember anything before you died, anything at all?” Harry pressed, trying to obtain information without being too insensitive. 

“I just remember seeing a pair of huge, yellow eyes. Right over there, by the sinks.” She replied, pointing to the collection of faucets clustered in the middle of the room.

Without another word, Harry strode over to the sinks to inspect them. They all looked rather ordinary, surely he was missing something.

“Uh, Harry? At some point, could you explain what the hell we are doing in the girls bathroom?” Draco said, shifting and looking very out of place. 

“Don’t you see? The chamber has to be here, it makes sense. Myrtle is the Muggleborn girl that I was telling you about, she was killed by the Basilisk fifty years ago.” Harry replied, frantically searching for anything unusual.

“Oh, right.” Draco replied sheepishly. “Well, is there anything I can do?”

“Help me look for the entrance to the chamber and keep your eyes peeled for anything strange. It has be close to the sinks.”

Both boys spent a while investigating before Draco beckoned him over.

“Look, Harry.” His friend said, pointing to a carving of a snake behind the taps on one of the many sinks.

Harry instantly turned the tap on but was disheartened when nothing happened. He paced up and down, thinking for a moment before Draco interrupted his thoughts.

“Say something in Parseltounge, Harry! It would make sense it would open to that, seeing as the heir of Slytherin was a Parselmouth.” Draco commented offering him a slight smile.

Of course, why hadn’t he thought of it before? He gave his friend an appreciative nod before taking a few paces back and Harry stared at the sink before him.

“ _Open.”_ Harry hissed in Parseltounge and was amazed as the sinks began to move, slowly parting and shifting to reveal a vast tunnel beneath them.

“Woah!” Draco announced, peering over the edge at the depth of the tunnel before taking a step back, as if the sight of the tunnel made his stomach flip. 

Their investigation was then rudely interrupted by a small cough that issued from the bathroom door.


	17. The Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All!
> 
> I'm back with another update, on time for a change too! Only one or two updates to go now until the end of this story. I can't believe the positive response I have received for both of my stories, it has really given my confidence a boost. 
> 
> I love to hear what you think and I hope you enjoy this instalment.
> 
> These chapters are yet to be edited so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Onwards my dears!

The boys quickly spun around to see an awfully smug looking Professor Lockhart, scrutinising them with his wand drawn.

“Ah, Mr Potter. I knew that you would be the one to locate the chamber, it was only a matter of time until you showed one of your friends what you have been orchestrating all year.” Lockhart sneered, his cheesy smile having vanished and replaced with a self-congratulatory expression.

“No, Sir, you don’t understand-“ Harry started before he was rudely interrupted. 

“Oh, I understand perfectly, Mr Potter. You have been opening the chamber and setting whatever creature that lies within on the students around the castle.”

“No, that’s not true-“

“Now, I am going to locate the Headmaster and inform him that I have indeed found the Chamber of Secrets.” Lockhart glared at them, as if daring one of them to stop him. Draco didn’t disappoint.

“That’s not fair, Harry found it!” Draco yelled indignantly.

“Ah yes, I will have to take care of that. I’m sure you won’t miss your memories boys, I have become quite adept at memory charms, can’t have people blabbing that the stories in my books are fake now can I?” Lockhart droned.

“What?!” The pair said in unison.

“Oh, dear me, I let that slip.” The man said, smirking as he guiltily covered his mouth in mock despondence. “Good job you won’t remember what I said in the morning. Obliviate!” He bellowed, pointing his wand directly at Harry.

Without a second thought, Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and dragged him out of the way before successfully casting a shield charm. This sent Professor Lockhart flying backwards across the room, into the stone wall and falling to the ground unceremoniously. 

“Merlin, Harry.” Draco said, looking aghast. “What do we do now?” 

“Take the cloak and go and find Dumbledore, I’ll carry on into the chamber to find whoever has been taken down there.” Harry replied, peering into the tunnel skeptically.

“Are you insane? I’m not letting you go down there alone, I'm coming with you!” Draco insisted, grabbing his arm to stop him entering the chute.

“You can’t, Draco! What if this is the only way out and we get stuck down there. We need to let the Headmaster know. I’ll be fine, I’m only getting a head start, you and Dumbledore won’t be far behind.”

“Fine, just…just be careful, Harry. Please.” His friend pleaded, the anxiety clear in his voice. 

“I will, don’t worry. I’ll see you soon.” Harry promised before sitting at the edge of the hole and sliding into the mouldy pipe.

He couldn’t help the small wail that escaped him as he slid down the chute which threw him in all directions and up the walls. Finally, he made it to the bottom and crashed in a crumpled heap on something crunchy. Harry was repulsed as, when he heaved himself up, he realised that he had landed on a sea of bones, which crackled under his feet as he walked. Fighting off the urge to retch, Harry delved inside his pocket and retrieved his wand before creeping as silently as possible through the ominous tunnel ahead of him. The only sound being the muffled crunch as he shattered the bones beneath his feet.

As the tunnel narrowed, it grew darker, and Harry was forced to light his wand in order to navigate. The stench was unreal. It smelt like mould mixed with the smell of decomposing bodies and he fought hard to avoid emptying the meagre contents of his stomach all over the base of the tunnel. 

After trudging along for a few minutes, it seemed as though he had reached the end of the passageway. He tentatively stepped down onto more animal carcasses and glanced up to see a huge iron circular doorway, embossed with multiple entwined snake figures. Taking a deep breath, again, he muttered ‘ _open_ ’ in Parseltounge and the door swung open with an audible creak. 

His heart was beating nineteen to the dozen. Maybe he should wait until help arrived? No, there wasn’t time, someone had to save the girl who was trapped in there. He dreaded to think what might happen to her if he didn’t act immediately.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_Severus’ POV_

_Severus was just heading through to his quarters, ready to crawl into bed. It was late at night, or early in the morning depending on which way you looked at it. He had been up conversing with Albus about the latest message that was written on the wall. The situation was getting even worse, so much so that the school was likely to close until the culprit is caught. He was in half a mind to find Harry and take him home right this second, but he told himself that he was just being paranoid. Severus was just about to get undressed when he heard his alarm sound to alert him that there was someone in his classroom. Having absolutely no time for a meddling student stealing from his potion store cupboard again, he marched out into the room with a murderous scowl on his face. That was until he saw Draco and his heart sank._

_“To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr Malfoy?” Severus drawled tiredly, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer._

_“I- I tried to stop him, Sir, but he went anyway. He told me to go and get Professor Dumbledore but I didn’t know the password and-“ Draco rambled before Severus cut him off abruptly._

_“Please speak in coherent sentences, Mr Malfoy.” He instructed, wanting to get to the bottom of what was bothering the boy at this late hour._

_“It’s Harry, Sir, he’s found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.” The boy declared, looking up at him anxiously._

_Severus just stared open mouthed at the boy in front of him for a few moments. Why does my child have to be at the centre of every incident that happens in this godforsaken castle?_

_Without another word, Severus sent his patronus to Albus to alert him and firmly instructed Draco to lead him to the chamber. His heart sank even further as he felt his pendant burning against his chest._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry’s POV

As Harry walked through the cylindrical tunnel, he came across a rusted, mildew covered ladder. Mustering every ounce of courage he possessed, Harry slowly descended the ladder, being particularly careful not to slip on the damp metal bars.

Once he was safely back on solid ground, Harry jumped a foot in the air as numerous lanterns lit up as he walked across the paved stone path. If he wasn’t so frightened, Harry would be mesmerised. On either side of the walkway, they were several intricately carved statues of snake heads, all facing each order, arranged like a row of soldiers. Towards the end of the pathway, he saw an imposing statue which resembled Salazar Slytherin himself. The stone carving only depicted his face, yet it stretched the entire length of the Chamber wall, sans a large hole in the statue’s mouth. Harry’s eyes travelled downwards where he saw the crumpled form of a girl, lying motionless beneath the statue. His heart skipped a beat, he would know that hair anywhere, this girl was a Weasley. He had seen her hovering behind her brother on occasion, although he didn’t have a clue what her name was.

Without any hesitation, Harry sprinted along the stone and crouched down next to the girl. The ground beneath her was wet and she felt ice cold to the touch, yet he couldn’t see a scratch on her, which was a reassuring sign. Desperately, he shook her repeatedly, trying to rouse her but she didn’t even flinch, he would have been incredibly worried if it weren’t for the steady rise and fall of the girl’s chest.

“You’re wasting your time.” He heard someone say from behind him and he quickly spun his head around like a cat caught in the headlights.

“Tom?” Harry questioned, recognising the boy from his trip into the diary. “Please, Tom you have to help me, she wont wake up!” Harry said worriedly.

“No she won’t. I’m not going to let her.” Tom replied with a deadpan expression.

“What? What do you mean your aren’t going to let her, what have you done to her?” He demanded, glaring at the boy leaning casually against the chamber wall.

“You see, at this moment in time, I am merely a memory and I am not at my full strength. In order to regain my power, Ginny here must grow weaker. She’s been helping me, you see. Ginny was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, wrote the threatening messages on the walls and arranged the attacks on Mudbloods.”

“No…no, she wouldn’t do that.” Harry insisted.

Even though he didn’t know anything about the girl, he just knew that she wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone.

“Oh, but she did, Harry. I was furious when she attempted to throw my diary into the fire, even though it would never burn, it was unlikely to ever be retrieved. Yet, who else would find it but the famous, Harry Potter.” The boy sneered maliciously. 

“You made her do it…” Harry uttered through gritted teeth.

“Correct, Harry.”

“So you were the enemy all along! But, you gave me all of that information…”

“Oh, Harry, for a fellow Slytherin you are rather stupid. It was all to get you here you see.” The boy smirked, turning and gesturing to the chamber surrounding him. “It has always been about you.”

“What do you want with me?” Harry asked, standing and fixing the boy with a menacing glare.

“Let me show you.”

Tom retrieved his wand from his pocket and started to carve his full name into the stone beneath them, ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’. When he had finished transcribing his name, the letters rearranged themselves until the message read, ‘I am Lord Voldemort.’ Harry looked up at the boy, fear slowly beginning to take over his body, so much so that he was fixed to the spot, unable to move an inch.

“What? No, no you can’t be!” Harry shouted.

“Ingenious, right? Concealing my younger self in a diary in order to become the greatest sorcerer in the world.”

“You will never be anything more than a murderer.” Harry spat angrily, his hands curling into fists.

“Is that so? Oh well, I may as well add another one to my list of victims then. Let’s see how you fair against the Heir of Slytherin, shall we?” The boy declared confidently.

“ _Attack the boy!’ H_ e heard Tom instruct in Parseltounge and he knew that he had summoned the Basilisk.

To avoid the incoming attack, Harry bolted as far away from Tom as possible, crouching down behind one of the stone, snake statues, pressing his amulet firmly and praying that someone would come to his aid. He was certainly regretting coming down here alone now. Harry reasoned that even if he were to look at the Basilisk, he wouldn’t die because he would see the Basilisk through his glasses, yet he didn’t want to test his theory as he would probably be devoured by the beast either way.

Harry heard hissing and the stomach churning slither of the Basilisk’s skin against the dampened floor of the chamber as it made its way towards him. Despite clutching his wand tightly, Harry didn’t have the nerve to poke his head around the corner, in fear that he would be petrified instantly. Then suddenly, he heard a bird squawk somewhere above him, when he caught sight of the fiery red and yellow plumage of Dumbledore’s phoenix, Fawkes. Letting a sigh of relief escape, Harry stayed huddled in his hiding place as he heard cries of pain issuing from the Basilisk. Harry chanced a peek between his fingers and wished he hadn’t when he saw that the Basilisk’s eyes had been ripped from their sockets and were now rolling along the floor, covered in blood. 

“No!” Tom shouted as Fawkes flew away, leaving a severely injured Basilisk behind. “That stupid bird may have blinded the Basilisk but it will still hear your every move!” The boy threatened. 

Consciously holding his breath, Harry slowly crept out from his hiding place, looping around and dashing back to where Ginny lie, the infamous diary sitting next to her. Drawing his wand, he pointed it directly at the Basilisk, which was destroying many of the statues in it’s wake with it’s extremely long body, before screaming every spell he could think of at it. Nothing was stalling it and Harry fell into full on panic mode, he needed another plan. Grabbing the diary from the floor, he held onto it tightly as he continued to throw Knockback-Jinxes at the creature and dodge it’s incoming attacks, hoping he would be able to keep the beast distracted until help arrived.

Suddenly, the creature lunged without him being prepared and Harry fell to the floor. The Basilisk came right up to his face, it’s mouth so wide he feared that he was going to be swallowed whole. Without a second thought, Harry threw the diary he had been holding directly into the beast’s mouth, watching in fascination as the creature chewed it several times before spitting it out, jet black ink seeping out from between the beast’s fangs. Meanwhile, Tom was screaming as holes were being ripped through him before vanishing without a trace.

Temporarily distracted, Harry cried out in pain as the creature dove towards him, the beast’s fang sinking into Harry’s leg. He managed to manoeuvre himself away from the Basilisk, clutching his profusely bleeding limb tightly. White, searing hot pain shot up his leg and he was trying desperately not to pass out. Shakily, he stood and limped over to one of the broken statues, casting a levitation charm and lifting a hefty boulder. When the snake slithered towards him, he cancelled the spell, the gigantic rock crashing down on the monsters head, crushing it beneath the boulder, skin squelching and blood pouring out of the creature.

As quickly as he could manage on his injured leg, Harry made his way over to Ginny, who was still lying motionlessly on the floor. Leaning down slightly, Harry stretched out his arm, holding it in front of the girl’s mouth and relief washed over him when he discovered she was still breathing. For him, the pain was growing in intensity and he knew he didn’t have long. Basilisk venom was incredibly lethal and he knew he had very little chance of survival. He was pulled from his stupor when he heard a familiar voice shout.

“Harry?!”

He looked up to see his father standing a few yards away, looking at him with relief. 

“Daddy?” Was all he could utter before his knees buckled and started falling to the ground.


	18. Sing Me To Sleep

Harry was heading for the floor when his father surged towards him and caught him inches away from the ground in his outstretched arms.

“It’s alright, It’s alright, I’ve got you.” His father reassured, gently laying him down on the damp stone floor and resting Harry’s head in his lap.

“It got me, Dad.” Harry choked out, his eyes welling up with tears. “It got me and I’m going to die.” Harry admitted, sobbing and writhing around restlessly from the burning pain.

His father looked down at him in blind panic as the man leant over him to inspect his leg, staring at it intently and swallowing heavily. Severus then addressed Professor Dumbledore, who was now tending to a still unconscious Ginny.

“Albus, summon Fawkes immediately, Harry’s been bitten.” He shouted urgently, turning back to Harry and stroking his head. “Shh it’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Dad…I’m sorry.” Harry stuttered. “I sh-shouldn’t have gone on m-my own…” Harry abruptly stopped speaking and screamed as his muscles began to stiffen and the pain set in. 

Harry knew his prospects were bad and the tearful look that his father gave him made it all the more real. The man never freely displayed his emotions.

“You aren’t going anywhere, Harry. You’re going to be fine.” His father promised, holding him tightly.

With that another surge of pain washed over him and Harry began convulsing, his vision blackening at the edges as he tried to continue looking at his father. Severus’ hand found his and it sounded like the man was a million miles away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fawkes landing next to them but he was hurting too much to care.

“C-can you s-sing…p-please.” Harry begged, trying to remain calm as his body slowly began to shut down, his muscles freezing and his breathing becoming ragged.

He looked up at his father hopefully and saw tears trailing down the man’s cheeks.

“D-don’t cry, D-Dad. It’s a-alright. M-Mum will l-look after m-me.” He stuttered, with his last ounce of energy and stoked his father’s hand comfortingly.

Just when Harry thought that his father had ignored his request, the man began to sing between his choked sobs.

“Through the meadow we shall go…Where flowers in the meadow blow…Singing with the birds and bees… Following the wind through the waving trees…Through the meadow we shall go…Where new seeds we will sew…”

Harry didn’t make it through the rest of the song as his eyes fluttered closed, his hand still clutching his father’s. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Severus’ POV_

_"Running through the fields of green…The most wonderful thing we have ever seen…” Severus continued before looking down and realising that Harry was limp and his eyes closed._

_“Harry?” He called quietly. “Harry!” He tried again, shaking his shoulder roughly in a desperate attempt to rouse him. “HARRY!” He shouted brokenly through his tears, he couldn’t lose him, this wasn’t happening._

_Regaining a small level of composure, Severus leant forwards to feel Harry’s pulse and exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding when he discovered that there was one present. Irregular, but present._

_Suddenly, Severus felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around to face Albus. The all to familiar twinkle was void from the man’s eyes as he stared at him with equal amounts of guilt and empathy._

_“Let’s get Harry to the Hospital Wing, Severus.” Albus instructed firmly, offering his hand to help him up._

_Severus took it gratefully as he was heaved up from the stone floor, with remarkable strength for such an elderly man_

_“Are you able to apparate us there, Albus? We don’t have a minute to waste.”_

_“Indeed I can, I am ready whenever you are.” The Headmaster responded, holding out his arm in invitation._

_Severus’ heart broke as he crouched down to gather the limp form of his son. The poor boy was soaking wet from the floor, his hands and robes stained with ink and a stream of blood trickled down his leg from his open wound. Clutching his son tightly, Severus leant the boy’s head against his shoulder, cradling it with the back of his hand. Then he swiftly made his way over to Albus who apparated them out of the chamber._

_————————————————————————————————————————_

_Arriving outside of the Hospital Wing, Albus popped off again to retrieve Miss Weasley whilst Severus stormed through with Harry. Despite it being the early hours of the morning, Poppy was on high alert and she came rushing out to meet him._

_“Quickly, this way, Severus.” She whispered, beckoning him back into the private cubicle behind the woman’s office._

_The Matron was darting around, pulling back the bedclothes so that Severus could set Harry down. Reluctantly, he lowered his son onto the bed, still clutching on to the boy’s hand for dear life as if it were the only thing tethering him to Earth._

_“What has happened to the poor boy now, Severus?” She asked worriedly as she cast an array of various diagnostic spells._

_“He located the Chamber of Secrets, Poppy, he was bitten by a…by a Basilisk.” Severus confessed, kicking himself for stumbling over his words._

_Poppy looked up at him in horror before she snapped back into professional mode and cast cleaning and freshening spells before transfiguring Harry’s school robes into a pair of clean pyjamas. Severus knew that his son’s condition must be critical, the boys vitals were projected up on the wall for all to see. An oxygen mask was then placed over Harry’s lips, almost covering the entirety of his face._

_“Is he going to be alright, Poppy?” He croaked, stroking Harry’s head lightly as the Matron continued to spell potions into Harry’s system._

_“He’ll be fine. A Basilisk’s venom is extremely potent and so it was lucky that the wound was already healed, by Albus’ phoenix I presume? Otherwise he certainly wouldn’t have made it.”_

_Severus swallowed hard, he couldn’t imagine his life without his son. He may have only discovered Harry was indeed his son around eighteen-months ago, yet they had grown so close and he loved the boy deeply._

_“Luckily, it seems the wound was healed just in time.” She admitted. “If you had waited a minute longer, the venom would have reached his heart and there would be no hope of saving him.”_

_After she had finished, Poppy floated over to Severus and sat in the chair beside him._

_“Harry will be asleep for a while as I have put him into a magically-induced coma.”_

_Poppy must have seen the look of horror on Severus’ face as she quickly continued._

_“I have only done this as a precaution and it will ensure he recovers more quickly. He is a strong lad, Severus, he will be fine.” The Matron assured him, patting his knee._

_“Yes, he is definitely a fighter.” Severus said, glancing over at his son. “How long will he be unconscious for, Poppy?”_

_It depends on how long it takes Harry’s body to recover. It could take anytime from eight hours to several days.”_

_“Thank you, Poppy. I really appreciate what you have done for my son, I can’t thank you enough.”_

_“Not to worry, Severus, I’m just glad we were able to treat him in time.”_

_Severus nodded and exhaled loudly before snapping his head up when he remembered Miss Weasley._

_“Albus has probably arrived with another injured student, you may want to go and assist him.”_

_“Yes, I will do so right now. If Harry’s oxygen levels or heart rate drops significantly, call for me.” Poppy instructed as she rose from her seat._

_“I will do, thank you, Poppy.” Severus said sincerely._

_The Matron then strode out of the cubicle door when she suddenly poked her head back in._

_“Also, Severus, even though Harry is unconscious, he still might be able to hear you. Talking to him may help him to relax.”_

_“Very well, Poppy, I will make sure I talk to him.” He replied, nodding his head in gratitude as she left._

_Severus stood and dragged his favourite chair closer to his son’s bed before sinking into and taking Harry’s soft hand in his own. He squeezed it gently and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it._

_“You’re not alone. I’m here with you, Harry.”_


	19. Potions and Polished Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All! 
> 
> So sorry this instalment is late, a close family member was rushed to hospital last weekend and so I didn’t get around to posting. Hopefully it will be worth the wait, I would love to hear what you all think.
> 
> These chapters are yet to be edited so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Side note, the sentences highlighted in bold are NOT mine. They are taken from a very popular book, The Hobbit by Tolkien. I don’t claim to have written these sentences and no copyright I infringement was intended.
> 
> Right, now that’s been said...
> 
> Onwards my dears!

_ Severus’ POV _

_Severus was still clutching Harry’s hand when Albus entered the room. The Headmaster looked at him sympathetically as he pulled up a chair and positioned it next to him._

_“How is he?” Albus asked, glancing over at Harry worriedly._

_“Poppy has assured me that he will be fine. I hope it doesn’t impact him too much, he has been through enough already.” Severus replied solemnly._

_“Indeed he has, Severus. I doubt that Harry will be attending classes for the time being. I will inform his friends of what has happened.” Albus said as Severus leant forward to gently stroke his son’s forehead._

_“Thank you, Albus.”_

_“Now, I feel as though it would be unfair to deny you spending time with Harry during his recovery. Therefore, I would be more than happy to cover your lessons for the next few days, if you so wish?” Albus asked him, anxiously awaiting his response._

_Severus stared up at the man in pure shock, it had never been known for him to suspend his teaching duties. However, Harry came first and he would do whatever he could for him._

_“I would like to be here for Harry, even if it is just until he wakes, but my Slytherins…”_

_Albus held up a hand to silence him. “They will be well looked after, I’ll make sure of it. The important thing is that you are here with Harry.”_

_“I agree, however both the student body and indeed the staff will become suspicious of my absence, seeing as Harry has been seriously injured.” Severus mused._

_“I’ll take care of it. I will inform them that you are taking a break because of your health. Everyone thinks you hate the boy, Severus, they won’t suspect a thing I can assure you.” the Headmaster reassured him, offering Severus a small smile._

_“Yes.” He agreed, looking down at his son. “How wrong they are. Thank you, Albus, I really appreciate it.”_

_“Not at all, Severus. Now I’d better be off, I will be returning during lunch hour to speak with Miss Weasley and so I will pop in and check on you both then. I think I will get some rest until then.”_

_Severus nodded his head in understanding as Albus rose from his chair and slipped out of the room silently, leaving the pair alone. He couldn’t stop staring at his son, with the oxygen mask covering his face and his pasty pallor. He felt incredibly guilty that he hadn’t come to his son’s aid sooner, they could have avoided this predicament. The sun was beginning to rise and light came streaming through the window, steadily creeping across the compact room. He stood from his chair gracefully and peered out of the window, which had a breathtaking view over the Black Lake. The mix of yellow and pink hues calmed him somewhat and he was alarmed when Poppy entered._

_“My apologies, Severus, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said apologetically as she wheeled a drip into the room, Severus rushing over to hold the door open for her. “Thank you, dear.” She said as she made her way to the corner of the room._

_As always, Poppy worked efficiently as she carefully hooked Harry up to the infusion pump and began calibrating it when the gentle hum of the machine kicked in._

_“I know this method may seem a little backwards, intravenous therapy.” She admitted, breaking the tense silence. “But it is the most effective way to get potions into the patient’s bloodstream, it is far more accurate than a spell. The Muggles are doing something right.” Poppy said chuckling, no doubt trying to lighten the mood._

_“Indeed.” Severus replied simply, still gazing at the sunrise as she pottered around._

_Severus had no idea how long he had been staring out of the window before Poppy once again broke the silence._

_“Everything will be fine, Severus.” She assured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You look exhausted. Use the Floo in my office and grab some of your things, I will transfigure the chair into a bed for you so that you can rest next to Harry. You need to look after yourself too.” She said softly._

_“I’m fine, I don’t need-“_

_“It is not up for debate.” Poppy interrupted. “I will look out for Harry whilst you are gone.” She assured him._

_Severus knew it was pointless to argue, he was never going to win against the woman. Begrudgingly he made his way to the Matron’s office and swiftly flooed down to his quarters._

_Unsurprisingly Harry was still unconscious when he returned, yet Poppy had kept to her word and had remained with Harry during his absence. His son’s bed had been pushed to the side slightly to allow his bed to sit comfortably alongside him, still giving him enough room to manoeuvre. Severus gave Madam Pomfrey a kind nod and she left the room, leaving them both alone._

_It was now eight o’clock in the morning and Severus was exhausted from being awake for the entire night. Therefore he slipped silently into the bathroom and changed into his black silk pyjamas before exiting and lowering himself onto the pull-out cot. Shockingly sleep came easily and he fell asleep almost as soon as his head collided with the pillow._

_————————————————————————————————————————_

_It was midday by the time he awoke, and Severus stretched groggily before forcing himself out of his bed. He was aware that Albus would be stopping by soon and he didn’t relish the thought of the Headmaster watching him whilst he slept. Instead, Severus transfigured his bed back into his chair with a flick of his wand and entered the bathroom once more to freshen up and change into a clean set of robes._

_It wasn’t long after he had relaxed back in his chair that Albus knocked lightly and entered, quietly dragging a chair over to sit next to Severus._

_“How are things?” The Headmaster asked tentatively._

_“Much the same, he still hasn’t woken.” Severus replied, still holding his son’s hand tightly._

_“I have spoken to Miss Weasley. It has come to light that it was her who opened the Chamber of Secrets.” Albus stated flatly._

_Severus glared at the Headmaster, mouth agape and firmly believing that the man was senile. There was absolutely no way that the chamber could have been opened by a first-year Gryffindor. The man seemed to sense his disbelief and promptly continued._

_“She was being forced, Severus.” Dumbledore explained. “She was persuaded by none other than the same entity that young Harry encountered last year.”_

_Severus’ throat constricted as he cast a sympathetic glance at his son, still lying motionless on the hospital bed._

_“The Dark Lord? How?” He questioned, completely baffled at the prospect._

_“It seems as though Voldemort had concealed a part of his soul inside this.” Albus explained, presenting him with a severely bashed, chewed up looking black diary. “It so transpires that Miss Weasley was possessed.”_

_Severus rose his eyebrows in shock. “This is very Dark Magic, Albus. Not for the faint-hearted, it could have been fatal.”_

_“Yes, Severus, it could have.” Albus admitted. “Miss Weasley had somehow acquired the diary and had taken to writing in it, as you would any other personal diary, writing her thoughts and feelings. She also explained that she was not the only one to have written in the diary.”_

_“What?” Severus asked in disbelief. “Who else had it? We need to speak to them immediately.”_

_“It was Harry, Severus.” Albus added softly. “That is why young Miss Weasley was instructed to search Harry’s things during the Quidditch match. He had found the diary when she attempted to dispose of it, hence why she was forced to reacquire it. It seems as though Harry had the diary in his possession for around two months before it was returned to Miss Weasley.”_

_Severus was silent, he didn’t know what to say. Why had Harry concealed this from him? He was under the impression that he had gained Harry’s trust, yet he was keeping something extremely dangerous hidden from him. Attempting to swallow past the lump that had formed in his throat, Severus responded._

_“I didn’t know.” he muttered sadly._

_“Yes, I guessed as much. Don’t let it play on your mind, Severus, it is entirely normal for a twelve year old boy to keep secrets. He likely thought that it was unimportant.” Albus assured him._

_Not trusting himself to speak, Severus simply nodded and Albus must have gotten the hint that he wanted to be alone as he slowly rose from his chair._

_“I will speak with you again when young Harry awakens. Should you need anything in the meantime, just give me a call.”_

_“I will, Albus, thank you.” Severus responded with gratitude as the Headmaster turned to leave._

_“Not at all my boy. Oh, and one other thing,” Albus said, spinning around to face him. “Harry’s friends have requested to visit him. I will arrange a time with you so that you can make yourself scarce when they arrive.”_

_“Alright.” Severus conceded, even though he was reluctant to let Harry out of his sight for more that two minutes. However he knew that his son would want to see his friends, especially if he had a sense of awareness._

_When the Headmaster exited, he turned his attention back to his son, whom was still incredibly peaky. He continued to stroke the boys hand and began talking to him softly._

_ Harry’s POV _

Harry had absolutely no idea what was going on. No matter how hard he tried to pry his eyelids open, they wouldn’t cooperate and it was extremely infuriating. He lolled in and out of awareness and longed to shout out for someone to wake him up. Everything felt fuzzy, as if he were on the verge of sleep yet still semi-conscious. Focusing with all of his might, he was able to determine snippets of passing conversations.

“…please have something to eat, Severus…”

“... I’m fine, Poppy…”

“…Hi, Harry. We brought you some chocolate frogs to cheer you up…”

“…please wake up, Harry. We really miss you…”

“…thank you for saving our daughter, Harry…”

“…I don’t know how I would have gotten out of the chamber without you, Harry…”

“…you are fearless, just like your mother…”

“…your mother and I used to play in the park at the end of her street…she somehow always managed to convince me to play jump rope…”

Things were starting to come into focus and, for the first time in what felt like forever, Harry actually felt as though he may be able to open his eyes.

**“…The Hill for time out of mind, and people considered them very respectable, not only because most of them were rich…”**

His father was reading to him and he felt himself smiling as he listened to the soothing, silky voice as he tried to open his eyes. 

**“…but also because they never had any adventures or did anything unexpected: you could tell what a Baggins would say on any question without the bother of asking him…”**

**Harry’s eyes were now open, yet everything was extremely distorted. He must not have his glasses on. However he didn’t need them to know exactly where he was, the clinical stench and incandescent lights gave it away: the Hospital Wing.**

“Dad?” He attempted to croak out, yet with his unused voice it only came out as a half whisper.

“Dad?” He tried again but his voice was muffled and he felt something covering his lips.

With all of his might, Harry tried to reach out to his father and his arm shook vigorously from the effort. Thankfully his father decided to momentarily glance up from the book he was reading and met his gaze.

“Harry?!” His father asked, sounding surprised.

By this point, Harry was desperately trying to remove whatever was on his face but his muscles just wouldn’t cooperate. 

“It’s okay, Harry.” Severus said reassuringly, removing the oxygen mask and gently placing his glasses on his face. 

Everything came swimming back into focus and Harry couldn’t stop himself from crying in relief. 

“Oh, my dear boy.” His father said, perching on the edge of the bed and bringing Harry into a tight embrace. “I thought I had lost you, Harry.” Severus admitted as Harry nuzzled into the man’s robe. “Thank goodness you are alright.” His father continued, rubbing soothing circles on his back and resting his chin atop his head. 

Once he had reigned in his tears, Harry was slowly helped into a sitting position and his head spun from being recumbent for so long. Settling back against the pillows, Harry couldn’t help but ask the question that was burning in his mind. 

“How am I still alive, Dad?” Harry asked softly.

His father stiffened slightly at his words and shifted position at the end of his bed, yet he answered nonetheless.

“You were extremely lucky, Harry.” Severus replied honestly. “If it weren’t for Fawkes…you wouldn’t have made it.” He added, looking downcast.

“Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers. ” 

“Indeed they do.” Severus confirmed. “Thankfully it was enough to stabilise your condition. The intravenous anti-venom will speed up your recovery and that is why you were placed into a magically induced coma.” 

“Oh.” Harry muttered, turning his head to the side to see a bag of fluid suspended in the air.

“How long will I have this stupid thing in my hand and when can I leave this stinking cubicle?!” Harry demanded petulantly, he had seen enough of the Hospital Wing and couldn’t wait to leave. 

His father chuckled but it was half-hearted. “We will have to ask Madam Pomfrey, though I would assume that it will only be for a couple of days seeing as Fawkes healed most of the damage. How are you feeling?”

“Fine, just a little tired and achy.” Harry replied honestly. “How long was I out?”

Severus checked his watch. “Almost three days, give or take a few hours.”

Harry nodded in response and an uncomfortable silence settled in the room. 

“Are you mad at me?” Harry asked innocently, looking over at his father who sighed heavily. 

“Slightly.” Severus confessed. “But only because you frightened me. I really thought I was going to lose you, Harry.”

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have gone on my own but I couldn’t leave the girl there when she was in danger.”

“I respect that, Harry. However, you know better and should have called an adult to take care of it.” Severus reprimanded. 

“That’s why I asked Draco to get someone. I couldn’t just wait. I would have never forgiven myself if she had died before somebody got there.” He said sincerely, looking down at his hands sheepishly. 

“You really do have your mother’s heart, Harry. Maybe you should have been sorted into Gryffindor.”

“Well, the hat nearly put me there…” Harry trailed off. 

“Did it really?” Harry nodded. “Well, Slytherin is the best house so I’m glad that the hat put you in Slytherin. Gryffindor’s are insufferable, besides your mother and Professor Dumbledore of course.” Severus smirked.

“And Hermione!” Harry insisted, glaring at his father as if daring him to argue.

“Yes, I suppose Miss Granger is tolerable.” Severus stated, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Harry smirked and then his face dropped. “Is Hermione still petrified?” He whispered.

“I am afraid so.” Severus replied solemnly. “However Professor Sprout’s mandrakes are almost ready for harvesting and then I will brew the potion to cure all those that have been petrified.”

Harry sighed in relief. It had seemed like forever since he had seen Hermione and he couldn’t wait to have his friend back. As he sat there, Harry’s mind started whirling and revising the conversations he had overheard. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” He demanded, glaring at his father accusingly.

“Excuse me?”

Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief before repeating himself. “Why aren’t you eating?” He reiterated, drawing out the words to be especially clear.

“I haven’t been hungry.” Severus responded simply as Harry continued to glare at him. “Could you hear us all this time.?”

“No, just pieces of random conversations. You need to eat something though.” Harry insisted. 

“As do you.” His father added, returning the glare. “Will you be alright for a minute if I go and fetch, Madam Pomfrey?”

“Course.” Harry assured him as the man left in search of the matron.

His father returned very quickly with a rather dishevelled looking Madam Pomfrey.

“How are you feeling now, Harry?” She asked softly.

“Fine.” Harry replied honestly. “Just a bit tired and stiff.”

“That is to be expected.” Poppy said as she shuffled over to cast even more diagnostic spells.

The room fell back into silence as Madam Pomfrey continued her ministrations. After what felt like an age, the matron finished fussing over him and stood aside. 

“Well, everything appears to be back in order which is reassuring. I would like to keep you in overnight to monitor you and then, if I am happy, I will release you in the morning.” 

Harry’s face lit up and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. He really didn’t expect to be let out that soon.

“However…” She continued.

‘God here it comes.’ Harry thought to himself.

“…I don’t think you should return to your classes immediately. You will be on bedrest for a few days I’m afraid.”

Harry sighed heavily, he knew it was too good to be true. 

“That is the best I could have hoped for. Thank you, Poppy. Harry can reside in our quarters until he is fit to attend classes.” His father piped up.

“Wonderful, that’s sorted then. I’m going to get you something to eat now, Harry, alright? I’ll be right back.” Madam Pomfrey replied, his father following close behind her.

Severus returned with a tray, holding a bowl of beef stew and dumplings with a side of French baguette to dunk. His father set the tray on top of the wheeled table and moved it over Harry’s bed so it was in easy reach. 

Harry carefully moved his stiff muscles into a more upright position when he caught a waft of the delicious smell of the stew. Harry delved into his bowl of stew with gusto, however it was short lived. Harry became full very quickly and he couldn’t bring himself to eat more than a few mouthfuls. Glancing over at his father, he was glad to see that he was nibbling on a piece of buttered toast. 

“Right dearies, it is getting late and I think Harry should settle down now.” She instructed as she bustled about the room.

It was only nine o’clock in the evening, how old did the woman think he was, five? He wasn’t complaining though, he was still exhausted and could quite easily fall asleep. Finishing the last bite of his toast, Severus placed the empty plate on Harry’s tray and nodded at Madam Pomfrey politely as she transfigured his father’s favourite chair into a single bed, which was situated neatly next to his own.

‘You’re staying with me?!’ Harry asked incredulously, wondering why everyone was treating him like a wounded toddler. 

“Yes, unless you would rather I didn’t?” Severus asked sadly.

Harry felt awful for being so petulant. He had been bitten by a Basilisk, been close to death and had been in a coma for three days. His father was just worried about him. If the shoe was on the other foot, Harry was sure he would want to stay overnight too. 

“Sure.” Harry replied. “I was just a bit surprised is all.” Harry said with a smile and was elated when he received one in response.

Severus then made his way into the bathroom to change into his night clothes. He reappeared rather swiftly and started to arrange the comforter on his bed. 

“All settled?” Madam Pomfrey asked and the pair replied with a nod. “Good, if you need anything just give me a shout.”

“We will, thank you, Poppy.” His father said sincerely as the Matron spelled the lights off and closed the door softly behind her.

Once she had left, Severus walked over to Harry and tucked him into bed. Harry’s cheeks turned pink from embarrassment but he couldn’t help but admit that he liked being tucked in by his father. 

“Goodnight, Harry. I’ll be right here if you need anything.” Severus assured him. “Don’t be afraid to wake me up, alright?”

Harry nodded and the man kissed his forehead lightly before making his way over to his own bed. It didn’t take long for Harry to be claimed by Morpheus. 


	20. Fresh Open Wounds

Harry’s POV

The next morning, Harry opened his eyes to find Madam Pomfrey bustling around him and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes and sigh. It felt as though he had only been asleep for a few minutes, surely it wasn’t time to get up yet? Severus must have noticed him stirring as he felt a cool hand on his forehead and his glasses being slipped onto his face.

“Good morning.” His father said as he continued to stroke his head softly, Harry couldn’t help but grace the man with a small smile.

“Morning.” Harry grumbled, burying his head back into his pillow. 

Madam Pomfrey than rudely interrupted his gentle awakening with her overly loud voice as she addressed the pair.

“Right, lets get this cannula out then, it won’t take a minute and then you can go.”

Harry just nodded slightly and closed his eyes as his cannula was being removed but he didn’t batter an eyelid. When she had finished, she grabbed his medical file and started flicking through it.

“Right, young man, you are free to go!” She proclaimed, whisking busily around the room. “I will pop in and see you this evening but call me if there are any problems.” The matron said, turning her attention to his father.

“I certainly will, thank you, Poppy.” Severus replied. 

“You are very welcome, Severus. Off with you then, go on.” Poppy encouraged when she saw Harry bouncing on the edge of the bed in anticipation. 

After his father gave Madam Pomfrey a polite nod, he ushered Harry off of the bed and headed for the door. The man paused in the doorway, looking left and right swiftly as if expecting a Death Eater to jump out at them at any moment before sidling silently into the Matron's office. 

The room was rather small, yet surprisingly tidy. Everything was organised meticulously and nothing was left out of place. This left Harry wondering whether Madame Pomfrey even slept at night if she kept her office this well organised when she always had several patients to attend to. 

Severus swiftly clasped Harry’s hand and the pair flooed down to their quarters.

————————————————————————————————————————

Once the dizzying feeling had ceased, Harry declared it safe to open his eyes and he loosened his iron-fisted grip on his father’s hand slightly. They were back in their familiar quarters and Severus lead him into the kitchen, gesturing towards one of the dining chairs. 

Despite only having walked a short distance, Harry was exhausted and was thankful to sit himself down.

“Right, Harry, what would you like for breakfast?” Severus questioned, glaring at him from the other side of the dining table. 

Harry glanced over at the clock that hung on the wall and realised it was only eight-thirty, it felt as though he had been up for hours already.

“Um, well…I’m not really hungry, Dad. Thanks anyway.” Harry replied. 

His father reached out and took his hand in his own. “It is important that you try to eat something if you can?” Severus said, looking at him pleadingly.

“Okay well, I will have something if you will?” Harry challenged.

Severus furrowed his eyebrows at him. “Are you manipulating your own father?” He asked, smirking slightly.

“It depends, is it working?” Harry replied cheekily, fixing the man with an unwavering glare.

His father sighed. “Will a cup of coffee and a slice of toast suffice, Sir?” Severus replied mockingly.

Harry crinkled his nose in disgust. “For you, yes, not for me. Coffee is gross!” Harry proclaimed. 

Severus chuckled at his indignant expression and Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, for me you dunderhead. How about some porridge and pumpkin juice for you then?”

“Deal.” Harry replied, even though the mere thought of putting a morsel of food into his mouth made him feel queasy.

Severus politely ordered the Hogwarts House Elves to send up their breakfast to save him the job, he still looked extremely tired seeing as he had barely slept a wink over the last few days. Turning his attention to the proffered food in front of him, Harry only managed a few tender bites of his porridge before he began to feel bloated and nauseas and he pushed the barely touched bowl away from him in distaste.

“Is that truly all you can manage, Harry?” His father asked tiredly as he skimmed his paper. “You really should endeavour to eat properly.”

“I’m trying!” Harry replied indignantly. “It’s not as if you have been trying, why am I any different?!” He whined.

“Harry…” His father said, shooting him a warning look and Harry huffed and rested his head on the table, sulking. 

Sighing, his father rose from his seat at the table and effortlessly vanished the dishes before speaking.

“Right, off to bed with you then.” Severus ordered with a wave of his hand. 

“Do I really have to go to bed already?” Harry said around a yawn.

“Yes, that was the deal. You either stay here on bedrest or you can recover in the Hospital Wing. Shall I call Madam Pomfrey to say that you have changed your mind?”

“Alright I’m going, I’m going!” Harry insisted as Severus nudged him towards his bedroom door. 

“You must stay in bed unless you need to use the facilities, I will be back to check on you at lunchtime.” Severus stated. 

“Where will you be?” Harry asked innocently, he was under the impression that his father was staying with him.

“Teaching, as I have a class in…” The man paused, casting a Tempus Charm. “… six minutes.”

“I thought you were staying with me.” Harry admitted. 

“I was planning to until this morning when Professor Dumbledore came to see me and asked if I could resume teaching. We decided that, seeing as you can return to classes in a couple of days, I should teach today to avoid suspicion over my absence.” Severus explained. 

“Okay.” Harry murmured.

“Alright, I will be back at lunchtime. If you need me in the meantime, just use your amulet and I will come to check on you, okay?”

“Yeah.” Harry replied as his eyes started to roll and his father swept from the room. 

————————————————————————————————————————

After enduring several days of mind-numbing boredom, Harry was making his way back to the Slytherin common room. He knew he was going to get an earful from Draco when he cornered him so he was hoping that his other friends were there too.

Muttering a quick ‘hello’ to Callidus, Harry strolled in and scanned the common room for his friends. As expected, his friends were huddled in their favourite corner of the common room, Daphne reading and Draco whipping Theo’s arse at Wizard’s chess. Harry crept along silently until he was stood behind Daphne’s armchair. 

“Well you lot haven’t changed, have you?!” Harry announced as three heads whizzed around to face him.

“Harry!” Daphne said in surprise as she stood from her chair, abandoning her book in favour of giving Harry a hug. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, taking a step back to get a good look at him. “Well you’re looking better, you looked half-dead when we came to visit you.” She said dryly. 

“Way to welcome Harry back, Daphne!” Theo said, coming over to join them and giving Harry a pat on the shoulder.

“Well, it’s true!” Daphne replied, giving Theo a playful whack, which he then returned before they both broke into a play fight. 

Surprisingly Draco was the last to come over, the boy’s eyes were sunken and he looked dishevelled compared to his usual pristine self. It was unusual but Draco didn’t seem to know where to put himself and it was incredibly awkward.

“I’m sorry, Draco.” Harry said sincerely.

“You’re sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself?” Draco asked snidely.

“What do you mean, Draco? What else can I say?” Harry asked innocently.

This was not the reaction he had expected. He had expected a full on rant from his friend, not animosity. 

“You roped me into finding the chamber with you, ran off on your own when I told you not to and then almost got yourself killed. Do you realise how fucked up that all sounds?” Draco spat.

Harry’s friends seemed to have put their play-fighting to an end are were now drifting over to him and Draco. 

“Look, Draco. I’m sorry, okay? It was stupid and reckless and I shouldn’t have done it but there was a young girl dying down there, I couldn’t just leave her there.”

Draco shook his head. “Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time, Harry. You knew how dangerous it was and you left me behind. The next time you decide to risk your life, be my guest. I won’t be there to see it.” Draco spat with finality as he stormed out of the common room. 

Harry was left feeling shocked and empty. Draco was one of his best friends, he had already lost Hermione and now he had lost Draco too. He had to try very hard to stop the tears threatening behind his eyelids.

“Don’t worry, Harry.” Theo said as he draped an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Draco’s just being a prick. He’ll come around, won’t he Daph?”

“Yeah, he’s just a drama queen.” Daphne replied, rolling her eyes. “Come on then, let’s play some Exploding Snap or something.” She insisted, dragging Harry along with her.


	21. Solving Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> On time today, a rare occurrence. This is actually the last update for 'The Serpent's Lair', I can't believe we have reached the end already. I was pretty unsure how to end things so I apologise if the ending is a bit abrupt, as always, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for supporting this series. I can't believe I have almost 7000 hits on 'Like Father, Like Son'. It's unbelievable that so many people have read my botched up version of JK's incredible stories!
> 
> Fingers crossed, I'll be starting to upload the third instalment the same time next week, so keep your eyes peeled for that. 
> 
> At this moment in time, these chapters are unedited so all mistakes are unfortunately my own. 
> 
> Thank you again and enjoy, my dears!

Evening came around and Harry was dreading having to go up to the boys dormitory. After ignoring Harry and his friends during dinner, Draco had gone up to the dorms and has been sulking ever since. Harry didn’t even know what to say to him. He knew he had done wrong but what else could he do but apologise? Harry must have zoned out for a while when he heard Daphne’s voice.

“You can literally see the cogs in your brain turning.” She stated with a smirk.

“Oh, haha.” Harry replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Just go up there and talk to him, will you?” 

“I don’t even know what to say!” Harry shot back, his voice rising in volume. 

“Look, Harry.” Theo said, joining the conversation. “I’ve known Draco for years and have gone through many a temper tantrum.” He admitted with a smirk. “Just tell him how much you need him, stroke his ego a bit and then you will be the best of friends again!” Theo exclaimed with a cheesy grin before Daphne shoved him hard.

“The longer you leave it, Harry, the harder it will get. Just go and speak to him.” Daphne advised.

“And be quick about it.” Theo demanded. “I’m knackered and can’t go to bed until you two have had your heart to heart.”

“Shut it, Theo!” Daphne reprimanded.

“Alright, I’m going.” Harry insisted, raising his hands in surrender before rising vacating his armchair.

Summoning all his courage, Harry took the steps down to the dormitories as slowly as possible and, when he decided he couldn’t delay it any longer, he pushed the door open and entered before he could chicken out. 

Upon entering the room, Harry wondered whether Draco was asleep. The room was silent, save the clock on the wall ticking softly. Harry heard the bedcovers rustling and so he boldly strolled over and pulled back Draco’s curtains. 

The boy was doing exactly what Theo said he would be doing: sulking. Draco tried to pull back the curtain again but Harry was having none of it.

“For Merlin’s sake, Draco, stop being such a prat!” Harry shouted as he reached the end of his patience. “Look, I know I made a mistake, alright? There are a thousand things I could have done, but I didn’t. All I can say is that I’m sorry and that I will never do it again. You are my first and best friend, Draco, please don’t say I’ve ruined that.” 

After his speech, Harry slumped down onto his own bed, head in his hands and waited for his friend’s response. Time seemed to go painfully slowly and he had almost forgotten Draco was in the room until the boy started speaking again. 

“Was I really your first friend?” Draco asked. 

Harry had to fight the urge not to giggle, after the all the things he had said, that was the one thing that Draco focused on.

“Yeah, it’s true.” Harry replied honestly. “My cousin is a bully and so nobody dared to be friends with me.”

“That’s just because he knew they would like you better.” Draco said, glancing over at Harry.

“How did you know he was a he?” Harry asked as he lied back against the pillows on his bed. 

“Just the way you’ve described him before.” Draco replied.

Harry still didn’t really understand but he didn’t question his friend any further, all in all he just wanted to know if the boy had forgiven him.

“Do you forgive me, Draco?” He asked hesitantly. 

Draco sighed heavily. “I guess I forgive you but I won’t forget it. Just don’t do anything as stupid as that again.”

Harry’s face split into a wide grin and he couldn’t help but run over and give his best friend a hug. 

“Thanks, I’ll try not to.” He promised, standing back and walking back over to his own bed. 

Just as he sat down, there was a knock on the door and Theo peeped around the door jamb.

“Are you pair done yet? I just want to go to bed!” Theo whined and both Harry and Draco laughed in response. 

“Yes, we’re done.” Harry replied around his chuckling. 

“Thank Merlin for that!” Theo declared before trudging over to his bed and flopping face down onto it, not even bothering to remove his uniform. 

Harry continued to snigger at his friend as he changed into his night clothes and settled beneath his covers. Placing his glasses on his bedside table and spelling the lights out, Harry called out to his friends.

“Night, guys.”

“Night, Harry,” Draco replied and, after receiving a grunt from Theo, Harry closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

————————————————————————————————————————

A few days passed rather uneventfully and Harry spent most of his time in the library, catching up on the schoolwork he had missed whilst in the Hospital Wing. It was during times like this that Harry was painfully reminded of Hermione’s absence. She would always give him pointers and find a way to make it a little less daunting. He really hoped that the Mandrake’s would be ready soon, he really missed her.

Harry was under the impression that he had gotten away without a lecture from his father about the events in the chamber and he was silently celebrating. That was until he was told to remain after their Potions class that afternoon. 

Fidgeting on his stool, Harry nervously waited for the shoe to drop, the fact that he was ushered into their quarters wasn’t a reassuring sign either. 

After offering Harry tea, Severus sat himself down in his armchair and jumped straight into the interrogation.

“Right, Harry. Seeing as you have had ample time to recover, I believe our conversation about what occurred in the chamber is long overdue, don’t you?” 

“I guess so.” Harry replied timidly, staring into his teacup as if it held the answer to all of his problems. 

“How did all of this start then?” His father asked plainly. 

“Well it started with the voices, which you knew about, and then at Christmas…” Harry started before trailing off.”

“At Christmas what, Harry?” Severus prompted.

“I know you’re going to hate me when I tell you this so I’ll just go for it.” Harry stated, taking a deep breath before he launched into his explanation. 

“Just before Christmas, I found Tom Riddle’s diary at the bottom of the hearth in the library. I thought it was a library book and so I levitated it out of the fire and saw that it was completely fine. I was interested and so I kept it to study it some more…” Harry tapered off.

“…Then when I wrote the date at the top of the first page, someone started writing back. I had no clue it was Voldemort.” Harry said honestly, noticing his father’s undisguised shiver at the name. “I chatted to Tom a couple of times and he pulled me into one of his memories to prove that Hagrid had been the one to open the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago.” He said, his father’s eyes widened but Harry ignored it and ploughed on before he lost his nerve.

“Of course I didn’t believe it, but I was afraid to tell anyone in case Hagrid got into trouble. Then, like I said, I talked to the snake statue, Callidus, who told me that the creature that lived in the chamber was a Basilisk, the king of all snakes. I may or may not have sneaked into the Restricted Section to read up on it.” He added, looking down at his hands guiltily. “Then the next evening was when Draco and I found the entrance to the chamber and the rest is history.” Harry finished lamely, waiting for his father to explode.

A few moments passed by in silence before his father decided to respond. 

“So you mean to tell me that you knew what lied in the chamber?” Severus asked seriously.

“Yes.” Harry replied sheepishly, curling up in his chair defensively. 

“Then why in Merlin’s name didn’t you tell anyone?!” Severus screeched. “Did you not think it prudent to alert a member of staff of this revelation?”

“No, funnily enough I didn’t seeing that the world and his wife thought it was me!” Harry shot back.

“I knew it wasn’t you, Harry. That isn’t a valid excuse.” 

Indignation was brewing inside Harry, he was well aware that he had royally messed up, yet what else could he have done? Regardless of what his father said, no-one would have believed him.

“Look, Dad, I’m sorry. I know I well and truly messed up, I was just trying to do the right thing.” Harry admitted, all of the fight leaving him as quickly as it came. 

The pair sat in silence for a while until Severus finally cut through the deafening silence.

“Well frankly, I am disappointed, Harry. I was under the impression that you trusted me and so I am rather hurt that you felt as though you couldn’t come to me. I hate to see you hurt and I just wish that you had confided in me. We could have prevented you from getting hurt.”

Harry cleared his throat before answering. “I’m really sorry, Dad. I promise it’s nothing personal, I’m just still used to doing things on my own.” Harry confessed.

“That’s alright, it’s all over now.” Severus reassured him and Harry sighed in relief.

“However…” His father continued. “…To make sure that you come to me with any problems in the future, you are grounded for two weeks. That means no flying and confiscation of that infernal invisibility cloak.” 

“But, Dad…” Harry whined. “…What about the Quidditch final?!”

“Well you will have to play in the final as I have no doubt that I will have the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team badgering me until I allow you to play. However, you will not be attending the practices beforehand.” Severus stated firmly.

“But…”

“Do you want to make it three weeks?” His father warned and Harry wisely stopped complaining. 

“Fine. I’ll see you on Friday then.” Harry said solemnly, making his way towards the door. 

“Indeed you will, and bring that cloak.” Severus instructed.

Harry nodded his head as he slipped through the door, gently pulling it closed behind him. 


	22. A Pleasant Surprise

As the weeks went by, everything was almost back to normal for Harry. He had survived the two week flying ban and the Slytherin Team had still managed to win the Quidditch Cup. Marcus Flint was beyond pleased that they had managed to win the cup two years in a row.

Harry was making his way to the end-of-term feast, not quite believing that he had already completed his second year at Hogwarts. He had spent a good chunk of it stuck in the Hospital Wing and he vowed to himself that he wouldn’t end up there as much next year. Sadly, Harry heard that the staff were still administrating the Mandrake Restorative Draught to those who had been petrified, including Hermione. He had really hoped that his best friend would have made the end-of-term feast.

Harry and his friends entered the Great Hall and fell into the swarm of students who were huddling together to take their seats. Luckily they managed to find a spot near the head table where they could all sit together. 

The hall started to fill up as more and more students took their seats. The room was almost at full capacity now and Harry suspected that nearly all of the staff and students were seated. Gazing around the room, Harry tuned out his friend’s antics and his eyes turned to his father. Strangely, the man was staring at something at the end of the central aisle.

Spinning around to see what had caught the man’s attention, Harry’s heart stopped. It was Hermione. You would never know she had spent several months petrified in the Hospital Wing, she was positively glowing, a huge grin spread across he face as her eyes flitted around the room. 

Without giving it a second thought, Harry sprung off of the bench and started running up the central aisle towards her. As soon as Hermione spotted him, her grin grew impossibly wider and she ran over to meet him. Harry couldn’t help but give his friend a bone crushing hug, he had missed her so much and he couldn’t believe she was finally here. 

Harry still rested his hands on her shoulders as he stepped back, he was almost afraid that she would disappear if he let her go. 

“It’s so good to see you, Hermione. How are you feeling?” Harry asked.

“I’m feeling well, thank you. It’s great to be back.” She said, beaming. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I-“ Harry started before being rudely interrupted by the Headmaster, who was tapping his glass for silence.

Whilst reuniting with Hermione, Harry was totally oblivious to the fact that everyone was now seated and the feast was about to begin. With a hasty whisper to Hermione telling her that he would speak to her after the feast, Harry went back to take his seat. 

Once the Headmaster had made his usual end-of-term speech, platters of food littered the tables and the students started digging in with gusto. Harry tucked in and chatted animatedly with his friends, his mood lifting substantially after his reunion with Hermione. 

As the feast drew to a close and the students were ordered to return the dormitories, Harry was about to vacate his seat when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around quickly, still not completely used to being touched without warning, to see Ginny and Ron standing there and the latter had a sheepish look on his face.

“Hey, uh, I just wanted to apologise. You know, for hitting you and stuff. I shouldn’t have done it.” Ron admitted twiddling his thumbs and fidgeting. 

“You already apologised to me.” Harry replied in confusion. 

“Yeah, well I didn’t really mean it then, but I do now.” Ron admitted and Ginny remained quiet. 

Looking over Ron’s shoulder, Harry spotted Hermione standing a few feet away, rolling her eyes at her friend’s lame attempt at an apology and Harry tried not to snigger. 

“And thanks…for saving Ginny I mean.” Ron added, addressing the girl that was now stood next to him blushing.

“Yes, thank you, Harry.” Ginny said politely.

“You’re welcome, both of you.” Harry paused. “I get it, Ron, you were just looking out for your friend.” Harry replied in understanding.

He was about to turn away when Ron unexpectedly offered him a handshake. Harry took it without a second thought and gave the boy’s hand a light but firm shake. 

“I still don’t like you all that much.” Ron deadpanned, his lips turning up into a smirk. 

Harry chuckled. “That’s alright, I’m not too fond of you either.” Harry said as he made his way over to Hermione. 

“Hey, Hermione. Did you ask Ron to apologise to me?” Harry asked.

“Actually I didn’t.” She responded. “I only found out what happened a minute ago. Apparently Ginny has been badgering him to apologise to you ever since it happened. It was so wrong of him to hit you, Harry and I am so glad that you are safe after entering the chamber.” Hermione said, engulfing him in yet another hug.

“Thanks, Hermione. I’m just glad that everyone ended up alright in the end.” Harry admitted and his friend smiled back. 

“Also, I tried to take detailed notes in all of my classes and kept copies of them for you. I knew you would be worried about catching up when you were well again. I can give them to you tomorrow if you like?”

“Thank you so much, Harry, you’re a lifesaver! I would have had no hope catching up otherwise.”

You’re welcome, Hermione. Anyway, we’d better be heading to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry promised. 

“See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Harry.” She said politely, waving to him as he vanished around the corner. 

————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning, Harry was milling around on the train platform and keeping an eye out for Hermione. He had a huge stack of lesson notes in one hand and his trunk in the other. He couldn’t wait to get rid of the notes, he was getting tired lugging his hefty trunk around with one arm.

Eventually he spotted Hermione’s mass of hair and weaved through the crowds of people to reach her, holding out the notes for her to take. 

“Here you go, all of my lesson notes. A few of them are Daphne’s seeing as I missed a couple of classes but they should all be there.” Harry explained.

Hermione took them gratefully and started flicking through them. “Thanks, Harry!”

“You’re welcome. Have fun, there is a lot of work to catch-up on. I hope you still manage to have a good summer.” Harry added. 

“I will, this will definitely keep me busy. Thanks again.” She said, giving him a final hug before boarding the train. 

Harry stepped back a few paces and waited for a few minutes for the train to leave. As the train started to roll, Harry’s friends gravitated towards the windows to wave. Waving back, Harry couldn’t help but smile and couldn’t wait until he saw all of his friends again in September. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, the end of another year at Hogwarts. Thank you again for sticking with this story and making it to the end, I applaud you!


End file.
